Tu t'en prends à un tu t'en prends à tous
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Alors qu'il rentre chez lui Himekawa se fait tirer dessus, Kanzaki et le groupe de lycéens décide de venger cela.
1. Prologue

Un anniversaire qu'on n'oubliera pas

Le ciel sombre trempé d'obscurité les rues du Japon, la lune froide teinté la voute céleste de son orgueil éclatant, mais malgré ses efforts elle ne réussissait pas à rafraichir l'atmosphère. Nous étions aujourd'hui le deux aout soit synonyme de vacances, de chaleur, de festivités en tout genres, pour nos racailles cela était un jour important puisqu'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de Natsume. Pour l'occasion le groupe de lycéens composé de Oga, Baby Beel, Furoichi, Aoi, Néné, Yuka, Chiaki Shiroyama, Tojo, Kanzaki et Himekawa avait préparé une petite fête dans le restaurant ou Tojo travaillait. Tout le monde peaufinait les détails excepté Kanzaki qui avait été désigné d'office pour aller chercher Natsume qui avait refusé qu'on lui prépare quelque chose. C'est donc avec son ami chargé comme un sac de victuaille sur l'épaule que Kanzaki revint.

- Putain les mecs, il à fait son relou jusqu'au bout

- Lâche moi abruti râla Natsume

- Quel boulet ajouta Himekawa

Après que tout ses amis, lui ai fait la morale Natsume se décida enfin à arrêter de faire la tête, parce qu'après tout avoir un an de plus n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose surtout lorsque l'on à que dix huit ans, Tojo s'était mis aux fourneaux aidés par Yuka, tandis que Furoichi et Néné s'occupaient des boissons. Aoi elle changé les chansons, et dansait avec Chiaki tandis que Oga et Kanzaki s'était lancé dans un bras de fer des plus stupides encouragé par Shiroyama et Baby Beel. De l'autre côté, Himekawa et Natsume discutaient.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi t'as fait autant de cirque pour un simple anniversaire

- C'est juste que j'aime pas être au centre de l'attention c'est pas mon genre répondit Natsume

- C'est con comme raison y'a rien de mieux que d'être reconnu assura l'homme à la banane

- Putain t'est vraiment comme Kanzaki

- QUUEOOI ? Ne me compare pas à cet abruti s'indigna le gosse de riche

- Oh ça va fais pas l'idiot je sais que tu t'entends mieux avec lui que tu ne veux le faire croire

Himekawa allait répliquer mais il se dit que ça ne servait à rien puisque son ami était trop intelligent pour se laisser berner. Il se tourna vers Kanzaki qui venait de se faire envoyer valser par Oga. Comment diable avec un bras de fer pouvait on se retrouver éjecter à la vitesse de la lumière ? Enfin, il sourit en regardant son ami et répondit à Natsume.

- Ouais on aime bien se chercher des cross mais au fond on s'apprécie

Natsume sourit à son tour et lui proposa de rejoindre les autres qui se réunissaient pour manger. Ils s'étaient mis en cercle autour d'une table et mangeaient avidement en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Tu t'est surpassé Tojo complimenta Aoi

- C'est clair enfin fallait bien que t'ai une qualité avec ta cervelle d'oiseau dit Kanzaki

Sans rien dire Tojo posa délicatement son assiette, s'essuya la bouche puis se jeta avec violence sur Kanzaki qui était maintenant entrain de se faire étrangler par le cuisinier en herbe. Il essaya de se défendre mais rien n'y faisait.

- Hime au secours se lamenta Kanzaki

- Ah non tu l'as chercher tu te démerdes

- Traitre je me vengerais

- Mais oui mais oui

Après s'être lassé de sa victime, Tojo reprit sa place et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Après avoir débarrassé la table, les délinquants se mirent à danser et s'amuser comme des gamins de quatre ans jusqu'à ce que Shiroyama qui était monté sur le bar, annonce l'arrivé du gâteau. Chacun reprit sa place autour de la table et Tojo ramena un fraisier gigantesque. Après qu'ils eurent chantés et que Natsume ait soufflé les bougies, ils lui apportèrent les cadeaux.

- Oh les mecs fallait pas dit Natsume en cachant son émoi.

- Bon allez on commence par les conneries dit Kanzaki en tendant un paquet, c'est de notre part à Yuka et moi

Dans le paquet se trouvait des tas de gadgets à caractère sexuels, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, puis Oga et Furoichi donnèrent à leur tour un cadeau qui contenait une collection de livre rare que Natsume rechercher depuis longtemps.

- Merci les gars, Oga s'est vraiment sympa le dessin que tu m'as fait

Tout le monde rigola tandis que le fou furieux se lança sur son ami pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser avec les poings. Quand ils se furent calmés, Natsume déclara

- Merci Baby Beel pour le dessin, il est très beau

- DABU !

Néné et Aoi, lui offrirent son parfum préféré qui valait une petite fortune et Chiaki et Shiroyama, lui offrirent des jeux récemment sortit. Himekawa, lui tendit à son tour un paquet.

- Quoi ? Le dernier album de Nickelback* mais il est pas encore sortit

La maison de production à fait une exception pour moi

- Les amis je crois que je vous aime

Et tandis que chacun parlait des cadeaux avec effervescence, Himekawa se rapprocha de Kanzaki et lui tendit un album.

Tiens je sais que tu kiffes ce groupe alors j'ai demandé à avoir deux exemplaires

- Oh mec épouse moi dit Kanzaki en essayant d'embrasser son ami

- Aah mais ça va pas non

Kanzaki réussit néanmoins à faire une accolade chaleureuse à son rival en lui soufflant un merci sincère avant de repartir discutait avec les autres. Natsume proposa d'aller chez lui pour essayer les jeux en écoutant de la musique. Chacun fut d'accord, ils rangèrent d'abord le restaurant, rangeant la nourriture, nettoyant les plats, enlevant les décorations. Ils se mirent en route en chantant et en foutant le bordel dans la rue parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est de Ishiyama. Les parties ne furent pas de tout repos car chaque personne présente était mauvais joueurs, arrivés à quatre heures du matin, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient tant de rentrés, après avoir à nouveau souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Natsume chacun partit, deux minutes après le départ de Himekawa, Kanzaki se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone.

- Quel boulet celui là

- Tu devrais lui courir après pour lui rendre sinon il risque d'appeler le S.W.A.T, le G.I.G.N, le FBI, la CIA et les Men In Black pour le retrouver.

- Oh t'abuse il est pas si extravagant

Les deux amis se fixèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

- Bon ok je vais lui rendre, encore bonne anniv ma poule on se voit plus tard.

- Merci pour tout c'était trop cool

Kanzaki lui fit un salut avant de partir en courant, il rattrapa son rival deux rues plus loin, il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

- Hey Hime cria t'il

Celui ci se tourna et sourit en voyant son pote, il allait faire un pas vers lui quand tout à coup il se figea ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, l'espace d'un instant le temps s'arrêta. Kanzaki se demanda ce qui arrivait à son ami, lorsqu'il vit qu'une tache rouge se formait au centre de son tee shirt et s'élargissait, il courut vers lui et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- TATSUYA !

- Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce qui m'arrive

- Chut calme toi respire doucement, ça va aller

Kanzaki souleva le tee shirt de son ami et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un impact de regarda a droite, a gauche aucune personne ne pouvait être le tireur, plusieurs citoyens s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, plusieurs appelèrent les secours, la police. Himekawa était allongés au sol, et Kanzaki essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, complètement paniqué.

- Si tu crèves je te le ferai payer ça tu peut en être sur, je déconne pas

- Me laisse pas paniqua Himekawa en s'agrippant à son ami

- Je vais pas partir calme toi, il faut pas que tu t'énerves ça va empirer sinon ok ?

- Ok ok répondit le blesse mais la panique qu'on lisait dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun quand au sentiments qu'il éprouvaient

- BORDEL cria Kanzaki mais qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi

Sentant que la main qui agrippait sa chemise se faisait moins ferme il se concentra à nouveau sur son ami qui commençait à faiblir.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux, si tu perds connaissance c'est foutu donc tu te concentre allez mec un effort quoi

- C'est vraiment con de mourir comme ça

- Tu vas pas mourir s'enerva son ami ça va aller

- C'est gentil murmura Himekawa mais je sens bien que ça cloche j'ai froid et je sens plus mon corps

- Regarde moi répéta son ami en lui agrippant le visage, je t'ai jamais mentit et je te dit que ça va aller donc crois moi

- J'aurai...jamais cru...que tu t'inquièterai autant...

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de fermer les yeux, les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Kanzaki essayait désespérément de réanimer son ami sans succès, devant son trouble, les ambulanciers l'emmenèrent aussi et prirent sa tension tandis qu'on perfusait Himekawa. Le blond était perdu, il voyait et entendait les ambulanciers mais s'était comme si ils étaient loin, il ne comprenait rien, la seule chose dont il était sure c'est que son meilleur ami était là a la frontière de la mort, un pas de chaque côté du voile, et que lui ne pouvait rien faire. A l'hôpital on emmena Himekawa en salle d'opération et on laissa Kanzaki dans une salle d'attente. Il respira grandement avant de se laisser tombé sur une chaise, il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait après une demi heure, il attrapa son téléphone il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un ou il deviendrait dingue.

- Kanzaki qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu t'est perdu ?

- Excuse moi Tojo faut que je te dise un truc

- C'est quoi cette voix, t'as pleuré qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On à tiré sur Tatsuya, il... il avait oublié son portable, j'allais lui rendre il s'est écroulé on lui à tiré dessus...bordel je sais même pas si il est en vie

- Nom de Dieu mais c'est pas vrai t'est dans quel hôpital ?

- La croix vraie**

- Ok reste là j'arrive

Kanzaki mit les mains dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il avait encore le portable de son rival dans sa veste, il le fixa comme si cela pouvait ramener son ami sain et sauf de la salle d'opération. Il s'aperçut que le mobile n'était pas protégé par un mot de passe et vit que le fond d'écran était une photo de groupe prise a peine deux heures auparavant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'au moment de la photo, le plus gros problème qu'ils avaient était de savoir qui jouerait en premier au jeux vidéos. Il trouva de nombreuses photos, toujours avec les mêmes personnes, aucune ne présentait un membre de sa famille, Kanzaki se sentit triste pour Himekawa. Il passa aux vidéos ou il fut étonné d'en trouver qui datait du collège et qui immortalisait des conneries qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, la dernière datait de son anniversaire, Kanzaki eut un sourire en se rappelant de ce moment, au départ il voulait faire une blague à son rival et l'avait obligé à faire une partie de Just Dance, celui ci refusant il avait du s'y coller aussi et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient danser sur What Does The Fox Says ou Maps, d'ailleurs en se rappelant les paroles, Kanzaki fixa les portes de la salle d'opération ( I was there for you in your darkness times) ça n'aurait jamais pu être aussi vrai. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Tojo qui arriva accompagné du groupe d'ami, chacun le prit dans ses bras et ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, ils pleuraient tous.

- J'aurai du vous dire de dormir à la maison pleura Natsume

- C'est pas ta faute répondit Kanzaki, on pouvait pas savoir

- T'as une idée de qui à fait ça demanda Oga en bordant Baby Beel qui dormait

- J'ai rien vu

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que Himekawa était dans les mains des chirurgiens et toujours pas de nouvelles. Plusieurs policiers arrivèrent et déclarèrent qu'ils venait de finir de s'occuper de la scène de crime, un inspecteur apparemment le chef des policiers, qui se présenta sous le nom de John Scott ***les informa qu'il voulait des témoignages des amis de la victime. Chacun passa donc un interrogatoire qui ne mena à rien.

- Cette affaire s'annonce compliqué annonça le chef des policiers mais bon on finira bien par trouver le coupable, voici des cartes avec mon numéro si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose n'hésitez pas

- A peine avait il fini que le chirurgien sortit de la salle, couvert de sueur, fatigué. Il s'avança vers le groupe et leur fit un léger sourire.

- Il est en vie

Ces simples mots suffirent à faire pousser un soupir de soulagement au groupe, Yuka et Aoi laissèrent leurs larmes coulaient, elles avaient retenus leur émotions trop longtemps. Kanzaki tomba à genoux.

- Oh putain dit il, Dieu merci, enfin merci doc

- Ce n'est rien répondit le médecin, mais il va falloir faire attention, il n'est pas tout à fait tirer d'affaire, la balle était logé près de son cœur et il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est dans le coma, si il ne se réveille pas dans la semaine il y a de grande chance qu'il ne se réveille jamais

Décidément le ciel avait décider de les mettre à l'épreuve, Oga demanda si le groupe pouvait voir Himekawa mais le médecin leur dit qu'il était trop fatigué, qu'il valait mieux attendre le lendemain. Bien que déçu, les racailles ne dirent rien. C'est alors que le John prit la parole.

- Je pense dans l'intérêt de tous qu'il vaut mieux le faire passer pour mort en attendant d'avoir trouver le coupable

- J'allais le proposer dit le médecin

- Écouter continua le policier, la presse est dehors et attends des nouvelles, comme c'est l'héritier d'une famille riche, les paparazzis veulent faire de cette histoire leur une de demain, ils vont sans doute inventer toute sorte d'histoire à dormir debout pour justifier la tentative d'assassinat, donc ce que je vais vous demander, c'est d'abord de nous laisser sortir le chirurgien et moi, nous allons annoncer le décès de votre ami, quand vous sortirez ses chacals vont vous sautez dessus. Parlez le moins possible, dites justes que vous êtes triste et que vous ne comprenez rien et partez, des policiers vont vous escortez jusqu'au poste ou l'on prendra vos dépositions plus en détails.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent plus par mécanisme que par envie. Le policier et le chirurgien sortirent.

- Messieurs Messieurs hurlèrent les paparazzis, que s'est il passé, à t'il survécu ?, avez vous des suspects ? Est ce lié à une affaire de drogues ?

- S'il vous plait pas tous en même temps dit John, nous ne répondrons pas aux questions de chacun, le communiqué que je vais vous faire sera le seul et l'unique. Donc écoutez bien, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Tatsuya Himekawa héritier des entreprise du même nom s'est fait tirer dessus alors qu'il rentrer chez lui, une ambulance l'a transporter jusqu'ici ou le docteur Bright ici présent à tout fait pour le sauver hélas la balle ayant touché le cœur, ce fut chose impossible. Nous vous informons donc que Monsieur Tatsuya Himekawa est décédée des suite de ses blessures à six heures neuf, heure locale. Nous ignorons tout du tireur. Ce sera tout.

Les journalistes tentèrent de retenir les deux hommes sans succès, John fit signe aux groupe de sortir. Les paparazzis se jetèrent sur eux comme des fauves sur un bout de viandes.

- Etes vous les amis de la victimes ? Etait il lié a un trafic de drogue ? Est il vrai que le père de la victime à des liens avec les frères Matranga ?****

- Ecoutez dit Oga, on ne répondra pas car on ne sait rien a part que l'on vient de perdre un ami cher

- Je peux vous assurer continua Kanzaki qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec des affaires louches c'était un mec bien et celui qui à fait ça est vraiment le dernier des salopards.

Ils furent escortés jusqu'au voiture par les policiers, complètement perdus. Après leurs dépositions prise, Kanzaki les invita à venir dormir chez lui. Ils acceptèrent tous aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se retrouver seul, ils se mirent en cercle dans le salon en évoquant des souvenirs et en mentionnant que ce qui était arrivé n'avait aucun sens. Puis Kanzaki prit la parole

- Je pense qu'on devrait mener l'enquête

- Comment ça ?demanda Shiroyama

- Je sais qu'on est capable de trouver qui lui as fait ça

- Arrête de déconner Kanzaki dit Furoichi, les flics sont là pour ça ils ont surement plus d'infos que nous et plus de moyens de savoir ce qui s'est passer

- Tu parle au fils du chef de la mafia japonaise, en ce qui concerne les crimes y'a pas mieux informer que moi, vous avez bien vu que la police est largué de plus ils ont des limites a ne pas franchir que nous ont à pas

- Il a raison dit Oga, on peut pas laisser passer, il faut qu'on montre à ses types qu'on à pas peur et que si ils s'en prennent à l'un d'entre nous il y à des conséquences

- Bien dit vieux ajouta Natsume

Un silence s'installa, les jeunes se fixaient acquiesçant sans le dire l'idée de Kanzaki, il reprit la parole.

- Ecoutez je veux venger mon pote mais je veux pas risquer non plus la vie des autres, les filles si vous ne le sentez pas dites le, Furoichi la bagarre ça à jamais été ton truc je t'oblige pas, Oga n'oublie pas que t'est père.

- Les Red Tails n'ont peur de rien affirma Aoi

- Je suis nul pour la bagarre continua Furoichi mais si je peut vous être utile en quoi que ce soit je répondrais présent

- Et quand à moi, je préfère que Baby Beel se rappelle de moi comme d'un type qui laisse pas tomber ses amis plutôt que d'un père qui se sert de lui comme excuse pour éviter les problèmes

Kanzaki fit un tour de table mais chacun affirma qu'il se battrait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Himekawa et qui était le responsable afin de lui faire payer. Il décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher car il était sept heures passé et il fallait être frais pour élaborer un plan digne de ce nom.

A quinze heures le réveil sonna, les racailles se préparèrent, mangèrent rapidement et Kanzaki commença à évoquer son plan.

- Mon idée est simple le tueur vient forcement d'une organisation en rapport avec la famille Himekawa laquelle je n'en sais rien et c'est ça le problème cette famille à des liens avec quasiment toute la planète. Il faut donc ce grouper et enquêter au sein de ses différentes organisations et regrouper les informations.

- C'est une très bonne idée dit Néné on s'organise en groupe de combien.

- Je pense que deux c'est bien continua Kanzaki ça permet d'avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières sans pour autant se faire remarquer

- Je suis d'accord annonça Natsume mais comment faire pour avoir le nom des organisations qui bossent avec la famille de Tatsuya ?

- Justement j'y viens c'est l'étape numéro un du plan, tout les dossiers concernant les affaires de la famille Himekawa sont regroupé dans un ordi se trouvant au sous sol de l'immeuble, il faut le pirater et transférer les données dans notre ordi.

- Oui mais lesquels d'entre nous serait le mieux habilité à ça ?

- Je m'y connait en ordi dit Chiaki

- Je te couvrirai ajouta Yuka

- Bien dit Kanzaki le premier binôme est formé on va mettre au point un plan d'enfer et demain commence la contre attaque, on fera tombé ses fils de pute peu importe qui ils sont.

Chacun acquiesçât, le plan était lancé il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer. Une personne s'était dresser contre eux et elle allait apprendre que s'en prendre à un lycéen d' Ishiyama était une faute grave, mais plus encore elle allait sentir passer ce que c'était que s'en prendre à un ami proche des délinquants les plus dangereux du pays.

* Moi aussi je le veux

** Un petit hommage à Blue Exorcist

*** Je regardais Fringe en écrivant ce chapitre ça se voit non

**** Les frères Matranga étaient les chefs de la mafia au début des années 1900


	2. Chapitre 01

Infiltration à l'italienne

Durant le reste de l'après midi, le groupe proposa différentes idées pour pouvoir entrer dans l'immense tour sans éveiller les soupçons, il fut déclarer que la méthode ninja avec les combinaisons les masques et les shurikens, n'étaient valable que dans les films, ils notèrent donc les idées plausibles et réalisables sur un grand tableau transparent, pour chaque idée, chacun devait réfléchir à une faille possible pour pouvoir la contrer et ainsi maximiser au mieux leurs chances de réussite. C'est Natsume qui eut l'idée du plan et de la manière de procéder, quand il fut mis en place, sans aucune chance d' echec possible, il fut répéter d jusqu'à ce que les racailles aient mal à la tête. Suite à cela il fut décidé qu'il valait mieux allait se coucher tôt afin d'être en pleine possession de leurs capacités le moment venu.

Le lendemain, le groupe composé de Yuka Chiaki, Natsume et Furoichi se trouvait dans un fourgon à deux rues de la tour Himekawa. Le blanc de cheveux alluma un ordinateur et demanda à son ami de mettre en place le plan. Celui ci accrocha un pins sur la chemise des filles, pour l'occasion les demoiselles avaient volés les uniformes mais également la fourgonnette d'une société de réparation de matériel informatique, les pins en questions étaient en fait des micro caméras relié à l'ordi du fourgon. Le but de cette surveillance, n'était pas vraiment de filmer les lieux mais plutôt de voir quelque chose de louche pouvant les mettre sur une piste quelconque. Après avoir vérifié qu'elles fonctionnaient parfaitement, Natsume alluma un appareil qu'il avait inventer et Furoichi se brancha sur le réseau pour entendre les conversations téléphoniques de l'immeuble.

- Tu est sur que ça marche demanda le meilleur ami d'Oga

- Ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste qu'il se rendent compte que leur appareils sont en panne

- Je commence à flipper dis Yuka

Furoichi allait la réconforter mais il aperçut le signal qui indiquait que quelqu'un téléphonait, il mit le haut parleur en se mettant un doigt sur la bouche pour faire comprendre aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Netcom entreprise j'écoute

- Bonjour je vous appelle pour vous signaler que notre télévision et nos ordinateurs sont en panne répondit le majordome des Himekawa

- D'accord votre nom et adresse demanda le réparateur

- Je m'appelle Hisui, je suis le majordome de la famille Himekawa

- Très bien monsieur on connait l'adresse quelqu'un viendra demain à 9 h

- Parfait merci au revoir et bonne journée.

Furoichi attendit quelques minutes puis appela chez les Himekawa. Les filles se mirent à parler inventant une conversation sur un problème de connectivité quelconque afin de faire croire à leur interlocuteur que l'appel venait d'un bureau.

- Bonjour suis je bien chez les Himekawa

- Oui

- Je me présente Stan de la compagnie Netcom, je vois que vous avez une panne, il s'avère qu'une de nos équipe se trouve à deux rues et vient de finir un travail plus tôt que prévu, elle peut être là dans un quart d'heure, y'aura t'il quelqu'un pour la recevoir

- Oui c'est parfait merci beaucoup

- Au revoir.

Les filles inspirèrent un grand coup, le plan était en marche. Natsume prit la parole.

- Tout va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas, vous rentrez vous branchez la clé usb, quelques minutes et vous ressortez

- Si on se fait gauler s'inquiéta Yuka

- Arrête dit Chiaki, il ne nous as jamais vu, il ne peut pas faire le rapprochement, elle démarra le camion.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'immeuble ou le majordome vint vérifier leurs identités avant de les faire rentrer. Les garçons restèrent dans le camion ou Furoichi demanda

- Tu pourra me faire une fausse carte d'identité que j'aille en boite draguer les petites minettes

- Jamais de la vie répondit Natsume

- T'est pas cool, au fait pourquoi t'as crée cet appareil

- Ma voisine de pallier est extrêmement mignonne, alors de temps en temps, je fais buguer son matos pour qu'elle vienne me chercher afin que je répare, ensuite elle m'offre un café et de délicieux gâteaux

- Salaud

Natsume rigola, son téléphone sonna, c'était Kanzaki qui demandait des nouvelles.

- Alors comment ça se passe ?

- Elles viennent de rentrer, préparez vous à recevoir les données

- Tout est en place, appelle des que vous rentrez

- Pas de souci.

Les filles étaient entrés mais se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise car le majordome n'arrêtait pas de les fixer.

- Lorsqu'on m'a dit qu'on m'envoyer une équipe je ne m'attendait pas à deux jolies jeunes filles

- Merci dit Yuka

- Pouvons nous voir la télé et les ordis ajouta Chiaki impassible, nous devons déterminer d'ou vient la panne.

- Oui bien sur suivez moi

Hisui leur montra la télévision, ou les deux amies firent semblant de traficoter quelques câbles et firent différents essais.

- Hum je vois dit la brune ça doit venir de l'ordinateur principal

- C'est ce que je me disais, on vous suit dit Yuka en souriant

- Bien venez

Heureusement qu'il était stupide et qu'il ne savait pas qu'a partir d'une télévision on ne pouvait pas détecter qu'une panne venait d'un ordinateur, même si ça semblait logique. Le majordome les conduisit dans une pièce ou il y avait de nombreux ordinateurs connectés à un seul, les filles firent de nouveau leur manège.

- Ça doit être génial de jouer aux jeux vidéos sur un écran pareil

- Oh non ici il n'y a que des dossiers de travail

- C'est vraiment dommage

- Mais nous avons un niveau entièrement dédié au jeux

Yuka sauta sur le majordome, lui prit les mains et fit de son mieux pour faire les yeux du chat potté.

- Je vous en supplie, vous pouvez me le montrer, dites oui dites oui dites oui

- Euh je...

- Ah soupira Chiaki, vous avez fait une belle bourde, vous avez devant vous une des plus grandes geeks de la planète, elle va plus vous lâcher tant que vous ne lui aurez pas montré

- J'en serai ravie mais...

- Ne vous en faites pas je suis très doué même seule je trouverai la panne

- Très bien dans ce cas venez

En sortant, Yuka fit un clin d'oeil à son ami, a peine la porte fut elle fermé, que Chiaki dit

- Natsume éteint ton appareil je m'occupe du transfert des données

- Ok vas y

Elle alluma l'ordinateur, un mot de passe lui fut demandé, elle brancha la clé Usb, qui cracka automatiquement le mot de passe, elle se retrouva sur l'écran d'accueil, un menu s'afficha lui demandant si elle voulait transférer l'intégralité des données se trouvant sur le moniteur, après avoir clické sur oui une barre de transferts apparut.

- C'est partit dit elle

Elle s'assit et attendit.

Yuka de son côté faisait tout pour rendre son rôle de geek crédible mais lorsque le majordome ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille se raidit en reconnaissant la salle.

_Quelques années plus tôt_

_- Hime t'est sure que ça t 'embête pas_

_- Mais non viens mes vieux sont jamais la_

_Himekawa et Yuka âgés de quatorze ans passaient l'après midi ensemble, le jeune garçon venait de la faire entrer dans sa salle de jeux._

_- J'y crois pas, c'est énorme on peut jouer à tout les jeux possibles ici_

_- Hey ouais je te massacre a n'importe quoi_

_- Cours toujours_

_Les jeunes avaient rigolé puis Yuka lui avait dit_

_- Je te remercie de m'avoir invité, depuis la mort de mon grand père, j'ai du mal à rentrer chez moi mais j'ose pas rester seule_

_- Je sais tant que t'auras besoin je serais là, tu sais quand Kanzaki à perdu sa mère il venait régulièrement crécher ici alors tu peut faire pareil_

_- Merci_

Yuka revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque le majordome lui demanda si ça aller, submergé par l'émotion, elle n'avait pas fait attention et des larmes avaient coulaient le long de sa joue, afin de ne pas éveillé les soupçons, elle sauta et dit

- Mais évidemment que ça va vous vous rendez compte, des Alienwares dernière générations, le dernier assassins creeds, c'est vraiment génial

- Hey ben vous devez être passionnée pour être ému par des ordinateurs et des jeux vidéos.

- Surement, Chiaki dit que je suis complètement cinglé

Elle continua de virevolter dans la salle s'émerveillant devant les jeux et les consoles puis d'un coup, elle s'arrêta et attrapa un boitier qu'elle montra au majordome en faisant un sourire des plus effrayants.

De son côté Chiaki commençait à trouver le temps long, la barre s'était bloqué à quatre vingt douze pour-cent et refuser de bouger, la jeune fille fit donc la chose la plus censée qui soit mais que tout le monde fait, insulter et menacer l'ordinateur.

- Mais tu vas te bouger espèce de machine de malheur je vais te jeter par la fenêtre, ça va te faire bizarre, bouge ton cul bordel

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, le transfert n'avançait toujours pas, un frisson parcourut la jeune fille si on découvrait qu'elle volait des informations, elle risquait gros qui sait ce que pouvait faire le chef de la plus grosse entreprise du Japon face à ce qu'il prendrait pour une espionne industrielle. Les pas se rapprochaient, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle pria pour que le maudit ordinateur se décide enfin à se bouger, elle tenta un regard vers l'écran, quatre vingt quatorze pour cent. C'est pas vrai plus vite, la personnes devait être à un mètre à tout casser, elle mit sa main sur le pistolet qu'elle caché sous sa veste, ses habituels pistolets à eau avaient été remplacés par un unique pistolet à décharge électrique. Un nouveau coup d'oeil, quatre vingt dix neuf, la minute suivante serait décisive. La porte s'ouvrit, et un majordome d'une cinquantaine d'années entra.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Anna de la société Netcom je répare le système, ma collègue est avec Hisui

- Hmm je vois avez vous fini ?

- Une dernière vérification et je m'en vais.

Elle se tourna, le transfert était terminé, elle souffla un grand coup, lança un logiciel destiné à effacer les traces de son passage. Chiaki prit la clé, sortit et annonça qu'elle devait allait chercher sa collègue dans la salle de jeux, elle demanda la route bien qu'elle la connaissait. Le fait d'être dans l'ascenseur lui rappela quelque chose.

_Chiaki faisait les boutiques avec les filles des Red tails, lorsque Kanzaki et Himekawa qui étaient aussi là, arrivèrent pour lui annoncer qu'un créateur de jeux vidéos célèbres donnait une conférence. Il s'agissait d'un centre commercial énorme et un ascenseur relié les différents niveaux, une fois tout les trois à l'intérieur, Kanzaki appuya sur le bouton, une minute plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta._

_- Oh non on est pas en panne quand même_

_- Ben si pourquoi t'as peur demanda Kanzaki_

_- C'est pire que ça répondit Chiaki je suis claustrophobe, je suis montée pour pas vous embêter_

_- T'est con dit Himekawa si on avait su on y serait allé par l'escalier_

_- Certainement pas ajouta Kanzaki_

_Ce qui lui valut de se prendre une tarte de banana man, il s'était ensuite assis à côté de la jeune fille._

_- Tu sais moi j'avais peur des clowns avant_

_- Oh le naze le coupa Kanzaki_

_- T'en veux une autre, bref tu sais comment j'ai fait pour surmonter ma peur_

_- Non_

_- Je suis allé au cirque et j'ai regarder des films d'horreur avec des clowns jusqu'à ce que sa me saoule tellement que ça me fasse plus rien, et ça marche tu devrais prendre l'ascenseur plus souvent et de temps en temps t'enfermer dans un espace clos, tu verras tu t'en lasseras._

_Il lui avait sourit et l'ascenseur s'était remis en marche._

Elle rigola en repensant à ça, elle avait suivit son conseil et après quelques mois, elle prenait l'ascenseur sans problème, un voile de tristesse lui voilà les yeux, elle ne lui avait jamais dit merci et peut être qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion. Elle se ressaisit en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle entendit une musique familière et une voix familière qui chantait, oh mon dieu non pas ça dit elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Yuka, un micro à la main chantait les paroles qui défilait à l'écran en se prenant pour une star de comédie musicale.

- Libérée, délivrée, les étoiles me tendent les bras, libérée délivrée, non je ne pleure pas, me voilà oui je suis perdue dans l'hiver...

- YUKA ! Non mais tu te crois ou, tu t'amuse pendant que je bosse

- Mais mais c'est ma chanson préférée

- Je m'en fout

Elle se tourna vers le majordome qui s'excusa apparemment surpris de voir quelqu'un autant à fond dans son délire.

- Heureusement que vous lui avez pas mis le dessin animé, elle connait les paroles par cœur, et pas que des chansons, c'est extrêmement chiant

- Je vois

Elle attrapa son amie et elles sortirent le plus vite possible après avoir dit au revoir au majordome. Une fois dans le fourgon, les garçons les félicitèrent grandement puis Natsume décrocha son téléphone.

- Kanzaki ? C'est moi la mission à été un succès, vous avez tout récupérer ?

- Oui on est déjà entrain de regrouper les données en fonction des groupes de personnes en lien avec la famille Himekawa, mais y'a du taf, vivement votre retour.

- T'inquiète dans vingt minutes on est là.

Il raccrocha et annonça aux autres, qu'ils auraient l'immense joie d'être reconverti en trieur de données commandé par un Kanzaki auto proclamé chef des travaux finis. Bizarrement cette nouvelle ne les fit pas sauter de joie. Yuka prit la parole

- Il est mignon leur majordome

- Oui ironisa Chiaki, tu as l'air de lui plaire aussi pourquoi t'irai pas vivre avec

Pour toute réponse, la rousse lui tira la langue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kanzaki, ils furent surpris de la scène s'y déroulant. Oga et son fidèle Baby Beel se trouvait devant un ordinateur.

- Dossier surveillance salariale en impression.

- Dabu !

- Ok répondit Tojo

Celui ci se trouvait devant l'imprimante et récupérer les feuilles qui sortaient, il les placé ensuite dans un bac avec le nom correspondant en l'occurrence « salarié ». De là Aoi et Néné lisait les documents, si elle voyait quelque chose pouvant avoir un lien avec la tentative d'assassinat sur leur ami, elles les donnaient à Kanzaki qui les rangeait d'un autre côté et écrivait sur le tableau transparent, le numéro du dossier et l'élément à prendre en compte, Shiroyama quand à lui jetait les papiers inutiles. Lorsque le chef du groupe les vit arrivé, il les interpella immédiatement.

- Vous en avez mis du temps bande de feignasses allez au boulot, Furoichi prends le deuxième ordi, lance les impressions, Yuka tu réceptionne, Natsume et Chiaki, vous analysez les données.

Personne n'osa le contredire et chacun se mit à la tache. Il leur fallut en tout et pour tout, trois jours entiers pour regrouper les données, durant ce laps de temps, le groupe se séparait en duo pour rendre visite à Himekawa qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, au final il leur rester quatre catégories de dossiers: Salarié, affaires légales, affaires illégales et désordre familiale. Les deux premières catégories furent écartés après que le groupe y est rejeté un œil. Avec les affaires illégales deux dossiers avaient retenus leur attention, un qui contenait le nom du père de Kanzaki et un nommé hollow complètement crypté. Dans le dossier désordre familial, il y avait différents rapport sur la mère de Tatsuya interné en hôpital psychiatrique et différentes identités de son père.

Face à cela, il fut décidé qu'un duo irait interrogeait le père, c'est Oga et Furoichi qui se portèrent volontaire, un duo devrait interrogeait la mère, Néné et Aoi décidèrent d'y aller. Il fut logique que Kanzaki interroge son père sur l'affaire qui l'avait lié a la famille Himekawa, Tojo lui proposa de l'assister. Natsume et Shiroyama se dirent que glaner des infos dans la rue au dealer, et informateurs pourrait peut être les aider. Quand à Yuka et Chiaki, leur mission était de décrypter le dossier hollow.

Une fois les groupes faits, ils se mirent à élaborer les questionnaires destinés aux parents de Tatsuya, de façon à ce que soit subtil, il fallait déjà apprendre à Oga ce que voulait dire ce mot et s'était pas gagné. Néanmoins la subtilité d' Aoi allié à la délicatesse de Tojo finirent par lui faire littéralement rentrer dans le crâne, l'importance de ne pas dévoiler au chef de la société Himekawa qui ils sont et pourquoi ils enquêtent.

- De son côté Furoichi fixait l'horizon l'air morose, Néné constatant sa détresse vint lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur toi répondit il

- Quoi donc ?

Je sais qu'on était tous d'accord pour enquêter mais regardons la vérité en face nos suspects sont soit le père de Tatsuya accessoirement l'homme le plus puissant du Japon, un membre de la mafia ou alors les gens en rapport avec ce projet hollow qui d'après mon instinct sont dangereux. On est que des lycéens, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire contre ses gens.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort et il est normal que tu est peur mais seul ceux qui savent se battre et ceux qui veulent iront demander des comptes, tu as déjà bien aidé, le moment venu tu pourras rester en arrière.

Furoichi sourit, tout semblait si simple pour les autres, aucun d'eux n'avait douté et ne s'était posé de questions, il se sentait minable comparait à eux, toujours à se demander si les risques n'étaient pas trop grand, si sa vie n'était pas mise en danger inutilement. Quel honte comment sa vie pourrait être mise en danger inutilement alors qu'il la mettait en jeu pour venger un ami. Il regarda son amie.

- Je ne resterai pas en arrière, je me battrai avec mes moyens peu importe mes chances de survie

- Bien parlé mon grand, je vais t'aider à perfectionner tes réflexes et t'apprendre deux trois petite chose utiles, faudra faire vite on a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Merci

Les deux amis commencèrent alors un entrainement sous les yeux des autres qui intrigué par ce qui se passait étaient venus jouaient les spectateurs. Cela leur faisait du bien, maintenant que le plus gros du travail était fait , les jeunes n'avaient plus qu'a attendre la fin des interrogatoires qu'ils avaient à données mais rester sans rien faire en attendant était trop pénible, des que leur cerveaux n'était plus occuper, ils repensaient sans cesse à leur ami dans le coma, le pire étant Kanzaki qui à la moindre seconde de repos revoyait la scène en entier, sauf que son subconscient s'amusait à le torturer en rajoutant du sang à outrance dans ses visions, ou alors la plaie était beaucoup plus important comme un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, la plupart du temps ses visions se terminait par la mort de son ami, et dans ses cauchemars, il arrivait même que Tatsuya, l'accuse de l'avoir tuer, ou lui en veule de ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

Cette nuit là ne fit d'ailleurs pas exception à la règle, Kanzaki s'était juré de ne pas dormir et s'était drogué aux comprimés de caféine, d'après la publicité seul un comprimé suffit à vous tenir éveillé plus de 12 heures, il avait pris la plaquette dans le doute. Soit cela ne marchait pas du tout soit il avait le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps parce qu'en ce moment même, il était chez Natsume le soir de son anniversaire et parlait avec son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois que si on à assez de convictions on peut réaliser ce qu'on veut demanda Tatsuya

- Bien sur dit Kanzaki

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas eu assez de convictions pour me sauver

- Quoi?!

Il se tourna vers son ami, mais ils n'étaient plus chez Natsume ils étaient deux rues plus loin, les deux hommes étaient face à face. Himekawa perdait du sang en continu comme si son corps en contenait une quantité illimité, il fixait Kanzaki avec des yeux vides, exempt âmes.

- Je suis mort parce que tu n'as pas me voulu me sauver

- NON C'EST FAUX cria Kanzaki, TU N'EST PAS MORT

- Crois ce que tu veux si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux mais c'est ta faute

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu répondit dans un souffle le rouquin, je te jure

- Alors pourquoi te sens tu si coupable

Himekawa porta les mains jusqu'à son torse inséra deux de ses doigts dans la blessure puis lentement y glissa ses deux mains sous le regard horrifié de son ami, puis il écarta d'un geste les deux parties et le torse se mit à craquer et s'ouvrir en deux déversant une vague de sang gigantesque. Kanzaki se réveilla en sursaut, pris de nausées, il se jeta sur l'évier ou il vomit, son cœur battait à la chamade et il avait mal à la tête. Il s'essuya la bouche en tremblant et se laissa glissa le long du meuble, la tête dans les genoux, il essaya de se calmer et de prendre une respiration normal.

- Hajime, ça va demanda Aoi qui entra dans la cuisine

- Oui t'inquiète juste un mal de crâne

- Tu t'est encore endormi dans la cuisine ?

- On dirait bien

- Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, au contraire tu lui as sauvé la vie dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de son ami

- Non je l'ai maintenu en vie plus longtemps c'est tout, il n'est pas sortit d'affaire

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais allait le voir et lui dire tout ce que t'as à lui dire, de nous tous il n'y à que toi qui ne soit pas allés à l'hôpital

- J'y est étais le jour de son admission c'est entièrement suffisant, je veux pas le voir comme ça

- Si il ne s'en sort pas tu le regretteras toute ta vie

Kanzaki appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et regarda le plafond. Aoi le fixa inquiète, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, lui qui d'habitude disait se foutre de tout semblait être au bord du gouffre, il était pâle et ne s'alimentait quasiment pas, il ne mettait plus son piercing. Elle n'osa plus lui parler de peur de lui faire encore plus de peine mais elle resta là juste au cas ou. Après quelques minutes, il dit

- J'aurai pas la force de supporter un nouveau deuil

- Il ne va pas mourir

- Y' a cinq minutes tu as dit qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne s'en sorte pas

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, si tu veux qu'il se réveillent alors crois y dur comme fer, et va le voir, je suis sure qu'entendre ta voix lui ferait du bien.

Kanzaki lui sourit, il se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

- Des qu'on aura régler ça j'irai le voir c'est promis en attendant allons nous coucher, je pense que ça ira

- Tu est sure je peux rester plus longtemps

- Non c'est bon et puis si ton fiancé se réveille il va se demander ou t'est

Aoi rougit violemment et bafouilla

- N'importe...quoi..c'est juste un ami

- Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est tellement convaincant.

- T'est trop con quand tu t'y met

- Je sais allez bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit

Kanzaki attendit que Aoi ait rejoins sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne, il se changea puis se glissa sous les couettes, il se mit à réfléchir et se demanda si les autres aurait fait pareil pour lui si les rôles avaient été inversé.

- Bien sur qu'il l'aurait fait dit Himekawa qui se trouvait allongé à côté de Kanzaki

- T'en est sur ? Demanda son ami

- Pourquoi tu me croirai pas ?

- Sans doute parce que t'est une hallucination que mon cerveau à crée pour m'aider à combler ton absence, je m'étais jamais rendu compte du temps qu'on passait ensemble

- T'as de la chance ton cerveau crée de superbe hallucination

Kanzaki rigola et fixa son ami, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était là, mais si il avait tendu la main, il serait passer au travers de cette silhouette.

- J'aurais jamais cru que je dirai mais je suis paumé sans toi, c'est vrai quoi depuis qu'on est gosse et qu'on à quoi quatre ans, on a toujours été ensemble, on était toujours dans la même classe, on à commencer à sécher les cours ensemble, à se battre ensemble. Et depuis qu'on est rentrer au collège on passe les soirées l'un chez l'autre

- C'est une belle déclaration, dommage qu'elle soit adresser à un spectre

- T'est un fantôme ?

- Je ne pense pas, un fantôme fait ce qu'il veut, hors moi je n'apparaît que quand tu en as besoin

- Putain tu m'as fait peur

- Tu t'est donné tellement de mal pour que je vive, je ne vais pas gâcher ça

Himekawa se mit sur le dos, les mains sur le cœur et fixa le plafond.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu fait mais tu devrais dormir

- Non merci à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est pour te voir mort

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute abruti

L'argenté sourit puis se tourna à nouveau, il posa sa main sur le front de son ami qui s'endormit aussitôt.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu dormiras bien cette nuit.

Puis il disparut, Kanzaki dormit paisiblement en se disant que même si le rêve qu'il avait fait été étrange, il était quand même plus agréable que ses cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 02

Docteur Peter et Mister Himekawa

Quand le soleil se leva, il vint poser délicatement ses rayons sur la joue de Kanzaki qui de peur que cette sensation de bien être ne soit qu'une illusion décida de garder les yeux fermés. Il serait bien rester là des heures à se laisser bercer par cette douce chaleur, sans penser à rien mais, il sentit qu'on le secouait pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

- Kanzaki bouge ton cul dit Oga ou je demande à Baby Beel de t'envoyer sa décharge spécial glandeur

- C'est bon j'arrive grogna le roux, il est quel heure

- Dix heures et demi

- Quoi ? Déjà t'aurais du me réveiller avant !

- Ça fait quatre jours que t'as pas dormis, là t'avais l'air de récupérer le sommeil perdu donc j'ai laissé faire mais je me suis dit que si je te laissais trop dans les bras de Morphée tu me tuerais

Kanzaki s'assit et Baby Beel descendit de l'épaule de Oga pour venir voir la racaille, il leva ses bras vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait un câlin. Le rouquin allongea le bébé sur son bras et mit son autre main devant lui, Baby Beel posa sa main sur celle de l'adulte comme pour comparer leur taille et rigola. Oga rigola en voyant cela.

- Tu sais Oga, j'ai l'impression que t'as changé

- Tu trouve ?

- Quand on s'est rencontré je te détesté, je pensais que t'étais un être dépourvu d'âme ne pensant qu'a faire du mal aux autres, ça m'a rappelé celui que j'étais mais quand je t'ai vu t'occuper de ce morveux j'ai vu qu'au fond t'étais un mec bien

- Merde alors répondit le brun si je m'attendais à ça venant de toi, tu sais pour être franc au début je voulais pas m' occuper de lui, je me disais c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pourquoi je m'en occuperais et puis au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus son père que n'importe qui d'autre.

Baby Beel sembla comprendre les paroles d'Oga puisque qu'il le rejoignit en lui faisant le plus grand sourire dont il était capable. Le brun se leva, avant de franchir la porte il se retourna vers son ami.

- Tu sais toi aussi t'as changer, il y à quelques années, je t'aurai jamais suivi même pour venger un pote, mais aujourd'hui je le fait les yeux fermés

- Merci Oga

- Allez grouille, les autres veulent revoir le plan de cette aprem

- Ok j'arrive

Le brun ferma la porte et Kanzaki se frotta les yeux, il s'étira en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils même si c'était des grosses brutes sans cervelles pour la plupart. Il se rallongea pour s'étirer un peu plus, quand une voix bien familière se fit entendre.

- T'as jamais été du matin mais tu pourrais faire un effort

Kanzaki sourit avant de se redresser, Himekawa appuyé contre la penderie, bras croisés souriait à son meilleur ami.

- Tu compte me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours

- Arrête de te plaindre y'a des tas de gens qui payerait des fortunes pour s'endormir et se réveillait à côté de moi

Kanzaki rigola avant de se lever, il empoigna la porte, il allait répliquer mais son ami n'était plus là.

Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, avant de saluer tout le monde, ses amis semblaient moins inquiet qu'à l'accoutumée, il est vrai que durant ses derniers jours il avait la mine d'un déterré, une nuit de sommeil avait du arranger ça. Ce qui avait fait la différence, c'était l'apparition de son ami, des le lendemain de son hospitalisation il l'avait vu mais il l'avait chassé de peur qu'il soit mort ou qu'il vienne pour se venger. A chaque fois il avait tenter de lui parlé mais le rouquin avait fait comme si il ne le voyait pas, puis hier il s'était laissé aller ayant vraiment besoin de voir Himekawa et de lui parler. Il pensait à son ami lorsque Aoi le tira de sa rêverie.

- Kanzaki t'est avec nous ?

- Oui oui c'est bon

- Tu veux un petit dej demanda Tojo, j'ai fait des pancakes

- Non merci c'est sympa mais j'ai pas trop faim

Le petit groupe fit réviser Oga et Furoichi afin de vérifier qu'il connaissait les questions à poser par cœur, il s'avéra que c'était le cas, ces deux la se mirent en route pour l'immeuble Himekawa. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble, Oga se tourna vers Furoichi.

- Pourquoi tu fait cette tronche

- A ba pour rien parce que c'est pas comme si on allait chez l'homme le plus important du pays, pour insinuer qu'il est lié au présumé décès de son fils

- Si tu dit ce qu'on à préparer à la lettre il n'y aucune raison qu'on risque quelque chose

Furoichi acquiesça pour ne pas continuer la conversation mais il était inquiet, il connaissait Himekawa depuis la maternelle comme les autres membres du groupe et bien qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps chez Oga, il connaissait les parents de ses autres camarades mais il n'avait jamais vu ceux de Tatsuya. Même son ami n'en parlait jamais. Oga sonna et dit au majordome qu'ils étaient attendus par le maitre des lieux. Il les conduisit devant une porte et dit

- Monsieur Himekawa, les journalistes avec qui vous avez rendus vous sont là

- Faites les entrer

En effet, pour réussir à avoir une entrevue, ils s'étaient fait passer pour des journalistes, voulant amener la vérité sur le décès de Himekawa. Le majordome partit en les invitant à entrer dans la pièce. Le patron était là assis à son bureau, il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec son fils, de taille moyenne, costaud, ses cheveux était d'un noir de jais tout comme ses yeux ce qui lui donnait un air sévère. A leur arrivé, il se leva et leur serra la main.

- Bienvenue messieurs, je suis Peter Himekawa, enchanté appelez moi Peter

A l'entente du nom Furoichi tilta mais ne dit rien. Le groupe qui écoutait de chez Kanzaki grâce au micro se fit la même réflexion que le garçon aux cheveux blancs mais ne dit rien. Ils s'assirent et Oga prit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, merci de nous accueillir aussi rapidement, cela ne doit pas être facile si rapidement après un décès

- Cela est tout naturel, je ne peut pas me permettre de laisser ma vie de coté quelque soit la raison, mais dites moi vous semblez bien jeune pour des journalistes et qui est ce bébé

- Cet enfant est le petit frère de mon collègue et nous ne sommes que stagiaire pour l'instant dit Furoichi et on espère que notre article, nous permettra de nous attirer quelques faveurs

- Vous êtes direct jeune homme cela me plait, que voulez vous savoir ?

Furoichi réprima un haut le cœur, l'homme en face de lui venait de perdre son fils unique, n'importe quelle autre personne aurait pleuré, se serait renfermé, refusant de voir qui que ce soit et même si cette personne avait décidé de continuer ses activités pour se changer les idées, elle n'afficherait pas un sourire épanoui comme l'homme assis à son bureau. Il se tourna vers Oga, lorsqu'il avait ramené Baby Beel, il avait affirmer qu'il le détestait, qu'il voulait juste sans débarrassé et pourtant il avait nourri protéger contre des démons. A ce moment précis, il pensa que son ami était vraiment un bon père et il se jura de lui dire des que possible.

- Et bien dis Oga nous aurions aimé savoir si vous aviez des informations concernant les activités qu'aurait pu mener votre fils.

- Je vois vous voulez parler de cette rumeur concernant les frères Matranga, c'est d'une stupidité ce sont des chefs de mafia, des gens haut placé, il ne travaillerais jamais avec un idiot comme Tatsuya

Oga serra les poings mais fit face et demanda au chef de famille si son fils aurait pu avoir des liens avec des personnes louches concernant la drogue, la vente d'armes, la prostitution et autres joyeuseté. Mais à chaque fois il répondait de manière négatif. Il finit par dire

- Vous savez normalement je ne devrais pas parler de ça mais bon les gens ont droit de savoir ce qu'ils s'est passé, sachez que de mon point de vue il s'agit d'un homicide homophobe

Oga et Furoichi serait tombé sur le cul si il n'était pas assis, un crime homophobe, que voulait il dire, il se jetèrent un regard surpris et essayèrent de rassembler leurs idées, mais il semblerait que leurs troubles est était perçu par le chef Himekawa car celui ci leur fit un sourire sadique en posant sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes. Puis il explosa de rire, les deux adolescent le regardait faire un peu perdu, il n'y avait rien de drôle, il prit la parole.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'est très amusant, je me doutais bien que cette raclure de Tatsuya n'aurait rien dit, même à ses amis, pourtant il doit être habitué, il n'est rien de plus qu'un insecte nuisible

Oga et Furoichi éteignirent les micros afin d'éviter de voir débouler un Kanzaki en rage, pour mettre le feu à l'immeuble. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Monsieur Himekawa de continuer à dénigrer son fils, à un point tellement énervant que Furoichi se leva et lui mit une claque. Oga et Baby Beel restèrent figé devant cette action qui ressemblait si peu à leur ami.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous s'énerva Furoichi

Pour l'homme le plus important de ce pays car c'est ce que je suis, vous pensiez réellement que je ne découvrirez pas vos identités, je sais tout et avant tout le monde, j'ai accepté de me prêter a ce petit jeu, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez mais sachez que si c'est la vengeance que vous chercher vous courez après un spectre.

Furoichi s'apprêtait à lui remettre une, mais Oga l'en empêcha et le poussa vers la porte une fois qu'il eut franchi, Oga se tourna vers leur nouvel ennemi

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancer ni à à quoi rime cette mascarade mais je vous empêcherai de faire du mal aux personnes innocentes

- Ne vous en faites pas pour eux, je ne m'intéresse pas au bas peuple, bien entendu si il vous venez à l'idée de vous en prendre à moi, et bien disons qu'un accident est vite arrivé.

Le sourire qu'il fit ensuite aurait glacer d'effroi de nombreuses personnes mais Oga ne fut pas intimider pour autant, il sourit à son tour et regarda Baby Beel qui semblait lui dire de ne pas se laisser faire. Il se tourna prêt à partir, au seuil de la porte il fit apparaître sa Beelzemark et s'en servit pour détruire le bureau ou écrivait le père de Himekawa, il sourit et partit. Il rejoignit Furoichi dehors qui venait de se fracasser le poing en frappant un mur, sa main devenait bleu et un filet de sang coulait sur le dessus. En voyant Oga, il se précipita vers lui.

- Putain pourquoi t'as rien fait c'est clair que c'est lui qui à organiser l'assassinat de Tatsuya et on fait rien, bordel je t'ai connu moins lâche

- Dabu ! S'énerva Baby Beel

- Chut calme toi dit Tatsumi à son fils avant de regarder Furoichi, tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi hein, le tuer de sang froid

- Pourquoi pas tu l'as vu non tu crois qu'il a hésiter lui pour Tatsuya

- Justement on va pas s'abaisser à son niveau, on va régler ça à la loyale, viens on va aller voir Himekawa, et ensuite on rentre faire notre rapport, d'ailleurs je vais appeler Kanzaki pour le prévenir sinon il va péter un câble

- Ok répondit Furoichi en se calmant

Celui ci partit en avant, il shoota dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches, Oga appela Kanzaki mais c'est Natsume qui décrocha

- Natsu ?

- Non sérieux m'appelle pas comme ça déjà que j'ai les cheveux presque rose

- Ouais lol en plus t'as le feu au fesses

- Je te préviens je raccroche

- Non je déconne je voulais savoir si vous avez réussi à retenir Kanzaki

- Le retenir oui et non, disons qu'on à du le sédater

- A ouais quand même bref on va aller voir Hime avant de rentrer

- Ok je le préviens si il se réveille avant

Oga rejoignit son ami qui se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir agi comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais cette affaire l'avait mis sur les nerfs, c'était déjà pas facile d'affronter la tentative de meurtre mais apprendre qu'elle avait eu lieu pour un motif aussi dérisoire que l'homosexualité lui mit une rage folle, il se sentit mal, il imaginé ce que son ami avait du endurer avec un père comme ça la douleur que sa à du être que de sentir rejeté, ignoré et même détesté sans aucune raison valable. Il n'avait plus sa mère, aucun frère et sœur, il était seul. Non il n'est pas seul on n'est là pensa Furoichi mais est ce que ça suffit, après tout, il n'était ensemble que la journée, il eut un haut le cœur en imaginant Himekawa seul avec ce type. Il aurait du s'apercevoir que son ami vivait avec un monstre.

_Quelques années auparavant_

_L'école se terminait et chacun avait des occupations, Himekawa et Furoichi se retrouvèrent seul et celui ci commença à partir en direction de chez lui. Himekawa le rattrapa et lui dit_

_- Si je te fait chier dit le surtout_

_- Hein mais pourquoi tu me dit ça ?_

_- Ba tu te barre sans me dire quoi que ce soit, c 'est pas cool, après si c'est parce que tu peut pas me blairer dis le au moins je le saurais_

_- Arrête de te faire des films, je t'apprécie, c'est juste que je suis mal à l'aise_

_- C'est ma bogossitude c'est ça ? rigola le lus âgé_

_Furoichi explosa de rire et lui apprit que ce mot n'existait pas au grand dam de Himekawa qui trouvait que cette expression lui sied à merveille._

_- C'est juste que on est pas du même monde, je me sens toujours inférieur à toi, ça me complexe_

_- C'est stupide affirma Himekawa, c'est vrai que j'aime utiliser mon argent mais c'est parce que je n'ai que ça, je n'ai jamais prétendu être meilleur que les autres a part Kanzaki_

_- Je vais lui dire tu vas voir _

_- Pfff t'est pas drôle franchement_

_Ils avaient ensuite discuté chez Furoichi tout l'après midi, et a partir de ce jour ils s'était mieux entendu._

En repensant à ça, Furoichi se sentit stupide, c'était évident qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'appuya contre un mur et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Oga lui mit la main dans le dos pour le calmer, Furoichi lâcha quelques larmes et se redressa.

- Excuse moi

- T'as pas à t'excuser tu sais je comprends la colère que tu ressens, c'est normal mais fait pas cette tête si Tatsuya se réveille et qu'il te voit avec cette tronche il va replonger dans le coma aussi sec

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Oga demanda à voir le docteur Bright, pour des raisons de sécurité Himekawa avait été déplacé et seul le chirurgien avait le droit d'y aller. Il les conduisit à la chambre comme il faisait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux rendait visite au patient, il s'occupa de la main de Furoichi puis il les laissa seul. Les deux amis le saluèrent et lui parlèrent comme si il était conscient.

- Au fait on s'excuse mais il semble que Yuka ait foutu le bordel dans tes jeux enfin tu verras ça avec elle

- Ouais tu la connais ajouta Oga elle à pas pu s'en empêcher

Les deux amis s'assirent à côté de leur ami, ils auraient penser que le fait qu'il soit dans le coma, lui permettrait de se reposer, mais à l'instant ils se sentirent mal rien qu'en le voyant. Il était pale, des cernes bleus apparaissait sous ses yeux, ses cheveux emmêles tombait sur ses épaules, on aurait un vieillard proche de la mort. Oga lui toucha le front comme pour vérifier qu'il avait encore de la chaleur.

- Je me pose une question ? Dit Furoichi

- Quoi donc ?

- Depuis le début de cet histoire on entend souvent parlé de spectre

- AAAAH !

Himekawa venait de se réveiller en sursaut, si fort qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Oga qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Va chercher le doc ! Grouille !

Furoichi s'élança le plus vite possible dans le couloir, en hurlant le nom du chirurgien

- Calme toi Hime ça va t'est hors de danger

- Les spectres noirs, les spectres noirs, ils vont lui faire du mal, Kanzaki...

Ses yeux étaient exorbités injecté de sang, on aurait dit qu'il souffrait le martyr, s'en était effrayant même pour Oga, il sentit que les poings qui serrait violemment son tee shirt se relâchèrent, il posa le corps endormi de son ami sur le lit avant de vérifier sa température. Le médecin arriva en trombe dans la chambre, Furoichi sur les talons. Il vérifia les perfusions, le pouls, la température de Himekawa, il l'appela plusieurs fois pour le réveiller mais rien, il était de nouveau dans le coma.

- Je ne vous cache pas que c'est inquiétant dit le docteur Bright, ce genre de réaction peut causer des séquelles au cerveau.

- Nom de Dieu ajouta Furoichi c'est de pire en pire

Oga encore un peu sous le choc ne répondit pas préférant remettre ses idées en place, et calmer Baby Beel qui s'était mis à pleurer des le réveil de Himekawa. ils saluèrent le médecin et s'en allèrent. Sur le chemin du retour aucun des deux amis ne se sentit de parler de ce qui s'était passé ni de quoi que ce soit d'autres s'ailleurs, sans compter qu'il fallait l'annoncer aux autres, ce qui était loin d'être facile. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Les autres les attendait dans le salon, Kanzaki était attaché à une chaise et râlé après les autres.

- Détachez moi bande de cons je vous dit que je me tiendrai à carreau

- On te connait dit Natsume

- Ouais c'est pour ton bien ajouta Shiroyama

- Oga, Furoichi cria Aoi en les voyant qu'est ce qu'il y à c'est quoi ses têtes ?

Ils paniquèrent tous de peur d'apprendre le décès de leur ami.

- Il est en vie dit Oga mais il à eu une crise, le médecin à dit que c'était pas bon signe

Tout le monde se tut, il était à la fois soulagée et angoissé par cette nouvelle, Furoichi détacha Kanzaki qui ne bougea pas, perturbée par ce qui s'était passé avec le père de Himekawa et la nouvelle que venait de leur apprendre les garçons.

-Est ce que le père de Himekawa vous as apprit quelque chose après que vous ayez éteint les micros demanda Néné

- Non mais il m'a sembler étrange ce type déjà il s'est présenté sous le nom de Peter alors qu'il s'appelle Chihiro

- Oui on s'en est rendus compte aussi dit Chiaki moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'il est dit que Tatsuya soit homo c'est pourtant pas le cas.

Kanzaki se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, tous le regardèrent faire en se demandant ce qu'il avait puis il comprirent que les paroles du père était vrai.

- Depuis quand tu le sais demanda Natsume

- Je l'ai surement su avant lui rigola Kanzaki, il à toujours été nul en amour, mais il est discret je ne sais pas comment l'autre enculé à put le savoir

- Pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit demanda Shiroyama

- C'est pas facile à dire répondit Kanzaki lui en veut pas pour ça

- Au moins maintenant on sait qui à commandité l'affaire mais on ne sait pas qui est le tueur, est ce que les données qu'on à récoltés pourrait nous en dire plus demanda Yuka

- Venez ajouta Aoi on va refouillé les données

Le groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine mais Kanzaki demanda à Oga de rester avec lui deux minutes.

- Tatsumi je me trompe ou tu le savais pour Hime

- Je le savais oui qu'est ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- T'as pas eu l'air surpris comparé aux autres

- Je vais t'expliquer

_Deux mois plus tôt_

_Oga se promenait avec Baby Beel afin de le calmer parce que celui ci avait décider en mode «si je n'arrive pas a dormir alors personne ne dormira », comprenait par la qu'il réveillait le quartier a la moindre occasion. Il était donc sur la tête de Tatsumi en essayant de chanter une chanson de sa série Bol de riz._

_- Bon sang tu vas pas me faire ce coup là tout les soirs, j'en ai marre des ballades nocturnes je veux pioncer_

_- Dabu !_

_- Ouais ouais je t'en foutrais moi des Dabu_

_Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, il aperçut Himekawa au loin, il s'approcha pour le saluer quand il vit qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, en arrivant à la hauteur des deux personnes il s'aperçut qu'il embrassait un garçon._

_- Ba merde alors qui aurait cru ça_

_Les deux personnes se lâchèrent immédiatement et le garçon inconnu s'en alla après avoir salué Himekawa. Celui ci rouge de gêne chercha vite une excuse mais ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que_

_- C'est pas ce que tu crois_

_- Ba je me doute il faisait noir _

_Puis il se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, ce qui dura une demi seconde._

_- Mec tu devrais voir ta tête dit Oga, on dirait que tu vas te décomposer_

_- J'aurai penser qu'en l'apprenant tu me frapperai_

_- Sois pas con bordel, tu peut coucher avec n'importe qui ça m'est égal, franchement arrête d'être parano dès qu'il se passe un truc t'est persuadé qu'on en à après toi_

_- Ah ouais Kanzaki me l'a déjà dit_

_- T'inquiète je dirai rien a condition que tu me tienne compagnie parce que le bidule que j'ai sur la tête s'est mis en tête de me faire chier toute la nuit et je me fais chier ok_

_- D'accord_

_- Par contre je te roulerai pas de pelle_

_- Pff répondit Himekawa en le poussant t'est pas mon genre_

_Bien sur Oga avait passé la nuit à charrier son pote mais n'avait jamais rien révéler._

- Voila tu sais tout répondit Oga

- M'étonne pas de cet abruti rigola Kanzaki, dès qu'il se réveille je me fais une joie de lui dire à quel point il faut être nul pour se faire démasquer par toi

- Je te signale que j'entends tout ce que tu dit alors tu vas te calmer direct

- Je rigole

Ils partirent rejoindre les autres mais juste avant de franchir la porte Oga dit à Kanzaki.

- Je me demande si Tatsuya est le seul nul en amour

Il fit un petit sourire en coin et Kanzaki se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il ne chercha pas plus loin, il demanda aux autres si il trouvait de nouvelles choses mais comme la réponse fut négatif il leur conseilla d'arrêter un peu de chercher dans les dossiers persuadé que rien de nouveau ne s'y trouvait, il annonça aux autres qu'il allait s'allonger un peu jusqu'au repas. Il monta les escaliers, les mains dans les poches, c'est là que la phrase de Oga se mit à s'intégrer dans son esprit.

- Il est con lui de me dire des trucs comme ça se dit il en se jetant sur son lit

- De qui tu parle demanda Himekawa

- Comment ça se fait que t'apparais que dans ma chambre ?

- C'est le seul moment ou t'est seul, si j'apparaissait alors que les autres sont là il te prendrait pour un fou

Kanzaki le fixa, il rigolait , bordel je deviens fou non seulement je vois quelqu'un qui n'est pas la mais en plus je lui parle comme si c'était normal. Tant pis si la folie lui permettait de voir ce qu'il voulait voir alors il la laisserait le consumer.

- Pourquoi il me prendrait pour un fou, même si t'apparaissait je ne répondrais pas, il n'en saurait rien

- Oh arrête tu veux toi et moi on sait très bien que tu n'arrêterai pas de fixer mon joli minois, et franchement un type qui fixe un placard en bavant c'est pas très sain

- Des fois t'est tellement con que je me cognerai la tête dans le mur pour plus t'entendre

- Tu m'as dit ça il y à deux ou trois ans, tu te rappelle quelques instant après je suis tombé dans le lac gelé et j'ai failli me noyer quand je me suis réveillé, tu as dit que la t'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour entendre ma voix à nouveau

- C'est vrai que tu me cause du souci depuis pas mal d'années

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repenser à ça, il l'avait presque oublié et maintenant tout lui revenait en détail, il se tourna vers son ami, comment une apparition se rappelait mieux que lui de ses souvenirs, ça devait être du au fait qu'il était le produit de son imagination et que son cerveau essayait de le rendre crédible en lui donnant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Il tendit sa main vers Himekawa comme si l'espace d'un instant son cœur avait pris la place de sa raison pour lui dire que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était vraiment son ami, à un centimètre de lui il s retint, et si le toucher le faisait disparaître, il ne préféra pas tentait le diable.

- Tu sais que ton père nous as fait son numéro de docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde

- Pas de bol répondit Himekawa

- Ouais Furoichi lui as même mis une claque, parce qu'il disait du mal de toi

- Qu'il est choux rigola l'argenté

- Ton père est au courant de ton secret ajouta Kanzaki, je me demande comment il l'a su

- Parce que je lui ai dit tout simplement

- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi

- Non j'en avais marre d'être lâche alors j'ai tout avoué en sachant pertinemment que je risqué ma peau

Kanzaki se mit la main sur la tête, si son ami avait fait ça c'est qu'il était complètement inconscient ou suicidaire, même lui qui n'avait que très peu vu le père de Himekawa savait que c'était un homophobe endurci.

- J'ai été égoïste ajouta Himekawa parce que ça m'est aussi t'as vie en danger

- Comment ça ?

- Il sait que t'est au courant et que tu m'as couvert, j'ai peur qu'il veuille s'en prendre à toi

- Y'a une armée de jeune délinquant complément à la masse dans ma cuisine je risque rien t'inquiète

Ils se sourirent, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, par réflexe Kanzaki se tourna vers elle quand il regarda à nouveau à côté de lui, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

- C'est moi dit Aoi je voudrais te parler

- Vas y rentre

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kanzaki.

- Ça va te paraître bizarre mais je me demandais pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas porter volontaire pour aller voir la mère de Tatsuya parce que je sais que vous avez été la voir plusieurs fois alors que nous on ne la connait pas

- T'as tout à fait le droit de poser la question mais je peut pas vraiment te répondre, en fait je pense que tu vas comprendre en a voyant

Aoi le regarda surpris, est ce qu'elle faisait peur, était elle dangereuse ? Il voyait mal Kanzaki avoir peur d'une vielle femme, de ce fait elle se retrouva avec encore plus de questions que prévu. Malgré cela elle décida qu'elle ferait de son mieux en interrogeant la mère de Himekawa, les autres avaient réussis leurs missions, elle ne devait pas faillir mais depuis la rencontre avec le père elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle décida de ne pas en faire part aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage, Kanzaki et elle rejoignirent les autres pour manger. Demain serait une journée cruciale elle se devait de prendre des forces.


	4. Chapter 03

Vol au dessus d'un nid de problèmes

La nuit avait recouvert le monde de son voile de noirceur depuis bien longtemps et la plupart des gens dormaient paisiblement, Aoi ne faisait pas partie de ses gens, allongée sur le dos elle scrutait le plafond comme si les réponses qu'elle cherchaient y était inscrite, elle finit par en avoir assez du silence angoissant qui l'entourait et décida d'aller faire un tour pour penser à autre chose. Elle descendit l'escalier lentement, elle entendit des murmures et se rapprocha, les bruits venaient de la cuisine.

- Non mais franchement Baby Beel, tu voudrais pas avoir la dalle dans la journée, sérieux j'aimerais faire une nuit complète

- Dabu

- Tu me la déjà dit ça

Baby Beel se mit à rire bruyamment et Oga sourit en le voyant si heureux.

- Tu te fout de moi en plus

- Tel père, tel fils dit Aoi en rejoignant Oga

- Toi non plus tu dors pas demanda Tatsumi

- Pas vraiment je suis perturbé par à l'idée de rencontrer la mère de Tatsuya

- Ça peut pas être pire que notre rencontre avec le psychopathe

- Tu dit ça mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est interné en hôpital psychiatrique, ça doit bien être pour quelque chose, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre,

- Tu dit ça parce qu'elle à été catalogué folle, mais ne dit on pas que les grandes œuvres de ce monde ont toujours été accomplies par des fous.

Aoi le regarda stupéfaite, depuis quand Oga, la plus grosse brute du quartier était capable de citer des proverbes aussi intelligent. Il avait drôlement muri ces derniers temps.

- Quoi j'ai dit une connerie demanda Oga voyant que son amie ne répondait pas

- Non c'est le contraire, tu m'épates

Oga rigola, c'est bien la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille, il allait répondre quand il entendit un léger ronflement, Baby Beel s'était endormi sur la table. Oga joignit les mains et regarda vers le ciel.

- Je remercie tout les Dieux, faites qu'il dorme jusqu'à midi

- A ce point là demanda Aoi

- Oh oui t'imagine pas à quel point il est énergique le lardon, je vais aller le coucher, c'était cool de discuter avec toi, bonne nuit

- Euh...oui...bonne nuit bafouilla Aoi

Elle regarda partir Oga avec son bébé dans les bras, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui, lui avait redonné le moral même si il n'avait rien dit de particulier, le simple fait de parler avec Oga lui avait fait du bien. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, son petit frère lui manquait elle aurait bien voulu voir si il allait bien mais elle avait peur de le mettre en danger, elle devait donc attendre qu'ils ait mis hors d'état de nuire l'assassin de Himekawa. Un souvenir l'a fit rigolé

_Deux ans plus tôt _

_Kota avait à peine deux semaines, il n'était qu'un nourrisson sans défense, ce qui n'avait pas empêcher ses parents de partir en vacances très loin en le laissant aux soins de sa grande sœur, qui paniquait légèrement à chaque bruit que faisait le nouveau né._

_- OUIN_

_- AAAAH il est pas bien ! Il est malade ! Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que je dois faire !_

_- Aoi qu'est qui te prends de gueuler comme ça dit Himekawa, tu m'as appeler en disant que le petit était malade mais il va bien_

_- Bien ? Bien ? il fait que pleurer_

_- Mais c'est normal c'est un bébé !_

_- Il doit souffrir je te dit_

_Himekawa se passa la main dans les cheveux et essaya de reprendre son calme, depuis deux heures qu'il était là Aoi courait dans tout les sens, elle avait l'air complètement folle ses affaires étaient froissés, ses cheveux en pétards partaient dans tout les sens, et pour rien arrangé elle avait des cernes assez imposantes. Il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et aussitôt celui ci se calma._

_- Mais comment t'as fait s'émerveilla Aoi_

_- J'ai rien fait c'est juste que t'arrête pas de gueuler, tu lui fout la trouille, alors calme toi vas te coucher un peu, je m'occupe de tout_

_- Aoi était donc partit se coucher et le lendemain Himekawa s'était occupé du petit avec brio. Avant de repartir, il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui rendre service_

Elle repartit se coucher, se sentant plus légère, elle réussit à s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle fut moins stressé et rejoignit ses amis qui déjeunait. Puis Néné et Aoi partirent vers l'hôpital psychiatrique, le long du chemin elles parlèrent de différents sujet pour se changer les idées, a force de rester concentré sur l'affaire ils allaient finir par devenir cinglés. Ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement, comme tout bâtiment de ce genre il n'inspirait pas l'envie d'y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil ou un infirmier très sympathique les salua.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Dick Halloran* puis je vous aider

- Bonjour répondit Néné nous venons voir madame Himekawa

- Ça alors s'exclama Dick c'est une bonne nouvelle, la pauvre n'a pas eu de visite depuis un moment ça m'a attristé d'apprendre la mort de son fils un si gentil garçon

- Vous pouvez nous conduire à elle demanda Aoi

- Bien sur suivait moi

L'infirmier les fit traverser un couloir qui se terminait sur une porte vitrée donnant sur un jardin fermé. L'herbe était verdoyante, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux parfums enivrant se dressait fièrement un peu partout dans ce jardin. Plusieurs bancs avaient étaient installé sous les arbres et quelques résidents s'y trouvé, certains avaient l'air tout à fait lucide, ils lisaient ou se reposaient. D'autres en revanche, regardaient dans le vide avec un air las dénué âmes, on aurait dit des mannequins comme on en voit dans les vitrines, froids et sans la moindre parcelle d'émotions. Dick les conduisit un peu à l'écart des autres pensionnaires, une chaise en rotin avait été placé un peu en recul. Les filles vinrent se positionner devant la pensionnaire et elle furent prise d'un spasme d'angoisse. Néné recula de quelques pas et Aoi resta figé, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kanzaki «Tu vas comprendre en la voyant ».

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive demanda l'infirmier

- Mais...mais...mais paniqua Néné

- Elle ressemble, enfin c'est le portrait de Tatsuya

En effet la femme se trouvant devant eux avait fait hériter son fils de tout ses traits, la finesse de son visage, ses yeux verts bien que l'éclat y avait disparut, Aoi fut certaine qu'il y a quelques années, ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes pendus au cou d'une reine, le petit sourire qu'elle esquissa, lui rappela celui que faisait Himekawa pour rassurer son entourage, et ses cheveux, qui tombait sur ses épaules comme une cascade de neige sortant d'un conte de fées, il était certain que cette femme ne pouvait renier son fils. L'infirmier se baissa et dit

- Anko vous avez de la visite, des amis de Tatsuya

- Tatsuya dit elle faiblement, mon gentil Tatsuya, il va venir me voir, j'en suis sur, il viendra sans doute avec Kanzaki, c'est un très bon ami à lui vous savez ils se connaissent depuis tout petit

- Oui je les connais très bien confirma l'infirmier

Il prévint les filles que la pauvre femme n'avait pas été prévenu du décès de son fils afin de ne pas l'affaiblir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà cela aurait pu être fatale vu son état. Dick leur dit de l'appeler en cas de problèmes et il repartit à son travail. Les filles s'assirent en face d'elle, au début elles ne réussirent pas à sortir un mot puis Néné tenta d'ouvrir la conversation.

- Vous ressemblez énormément à votre fils

- Oui on me le dit souvent, quand il était petit on se moquait de lui à cause de cela mais il ne la jamais prit comme une insulte, il préférait me ressembler plutôt qu'à son père

- Je m'appelle Aoi et elle c'est Néné

La femme regarda le rosier se trouvant à côté avec énormément de concentration, à tel point que les filles n'osait pas la dérangeait , elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Hmmm Aoi vous êtes la chef des Red Tail, Néné oui je me rappelle, votre copain vous avez battu mon Tatsuya est venu vous aidez

- Comment savez vous...

Néné fut très perturbé par l'entente de se souvenir, tout comme Aoi qui se demandait comment cette femme censé être folle se rappelé de ça

_Cela c'était passé à la fin du collège_

_A l'époque la rouquine avait céder à la tentation en sortant avec un garçon un peu plus âgé, mais très vite cela avait tourné au drame, il avait tenté d'abuser d'elle, et comme elle ne se laissait pas faire, il l'avait frappé._

_- Tu vas voir si tu vas me résister longtemps_

_Il lança sa ceinture une énième fois, Néné ferma les yeux, le choc fit un bruit violent, mais elle n'avait rien sentit, elle ouvrit les yeux et là devant elle se tenait Himekawa qui avait pris la ceinture sur le bras et en avait profiter pour attraper l'objet et l'enlever des mains de son propriétaire afin de la jeter au loin._

_- Je déteste les ordures dans ton genre qui frappe les femmes_

_- A ouais tu te prends pour qui avec ta coiffure à la con_

_Il avait sourit et s'était lancé sur le type l'électrocutant à l'aide son arme fétiche, puis il s'était élancé vers Néné._

_- Ça va ? L'ordure il t'as pas loupé_

_- T'en fais pas ça va aller, je me sens si stupide même pas réussir à me défendre_

_- Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de clan mais je pense qu'un séjour chez les Red Tail ça te ferait du bien, Aoi t'enseigneras tout ce qu'i savoir._

_Au début elle avait trouvé ça stupide, puis finalement elle avait écouté son conseil et c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'elle eut faites dans sa vie._

Néné sécha les larmes qui avaient coulés.

- Votre fils est quelqu'un de bien, on lui doit tous beaucoup

La femme fit un sourire tendre, l'espace d'un instant, elle sembla plus lucide.

- Madame, je dois vous dire que votre fils à été blesser, il va bien ne vous en faites pas mais nous cherchons les coupables

- Je suis heureuse qu'il ai trouvé des amis comme vous, veillez bien sur lui

- Nous le ferons continua Aoi mais on à besoin de vous pour trouver qui as fait ça

- J'ai toujours aimé les jardins je m'y sens bien

Aoi fit remarquer qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle se rappelle de quoi que ce soit et qu'il était peut être temps de s'en aller mais Néné se rappela de quelque chose que lui avait dit Furoichi, elle se dit que ça valait le coup de tenter. Un infirmier se rapprocha, elle décidèrent de se taire le temps qu'il soit là, il les salua fit une piqure à Madame Himekawa et partit

- Madame si je vous dit spectres noirs

A ce moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle trembla de douleur et vomit une gerbe de sang, les filles se jetèrent sur elle.

- L'INFIRMIER ! hurla Néné

- Je le poursuis reste avec elle dit Aoi en s'élançant à la poursuite, les garçons on a un problème un gars vient d'empoisonner Anko, je le poursuis, il cours vers le parc, il est de taille moyenne cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, il à une blouse d'infirmier et environ une trentaine d'années.

- Aoi courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle était juste derrière l'homme qui remarquant qu'il était suivi tenta d'accélérer la cadence, comprenant qu'elle allait le perdre si elle ne faisait rien, elle dégaina son sabre.

- Technique de l'école Shingetsu première forme

L'attaque le mit à terre, il se releva et fit face.

- Bien ma jolie tu viens de te mettre à dos un des spectres félicitations, je suis le baron sanglant, premier pilier du groupe, hélas cela ne sert à rien de le savoir car ta vie s'arrête ici

Aoi recula d'un pas consciente d'avoir affaire à un tueur professionnelle, il enleva la blouse d'infirmier qu'il portait pour laisser apparaître un harnais recouvrant son corps ou était accroché de nombreuses lames, il en attrapa deux et s'élança sur Kunieda

De son côté Néné était complètement perturbé, Anko crachait du sang et elle semblait comprendre que la fin était proche car ses yeux était écarquillé par la peur, elle attrapa le tee shirt de la jeune fille.

- Le Devil's Nest, le Devil's Nest répéta t'elle entre deux spasme

- Que voulait vous dire paniqua Néné

- Protéger le se força t'elle à dire avant une nouvelle crise

- Ça va aller, ça va aller je vous le jure, AU SECOURS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE

Aoi esquiva l'attaque mais son assaillant été rapide il se retourna en une fraction de seconde, pointant ses couteaux vers la jeune fille qui planta son sabre dans le sol pour changer sa direction, néanmoins le tueur réussit à faire passer sa lame le long du dos de la jeune fille, un filet de sang s'échappa de la plaie, Aoi recula, le baron se releva et lécha sa lame, pris d'un frisson.

- Hmm ça va être un plaisir de te découper, j'ai hâte de voir la vie quitter tes yeux

- Hors de question, technique de l'école shingetsu deuxième forme.

La rapidité de son attaque fut impressionnante mais cela n'empêcha pas le tueur de parer, il donna un violent coup de pied à la jeune fille qui valsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Atterrissant sur son dos, déjà blesser, une violente douleur s'empara d'elle, elle n'arrivait plus a bouger. Le tueur s'approcha lentement.

- C'est fini ? Mince et moi qui étais d'humeur joueuse, c'est nul enfin tant pis

Il leva sa lame prêt à le planter dans le cœur de la jeune femme, mais il se reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Kanzaki qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

- Aoi ça va ?

- Oui merci si t'avais pas été la, je serais...

- On verra ça plus tard les autres arrivent, alors tiens le coup

La jeune fille se releva et vint se placer à côté de son ami

- C'est comme au bon vieux temps dit elle

- Voyons si on a pas perdu la main

- Deux pour le prix d'un ajouta le baron je suis gâté aujourd'hui

Il balança ses deux lames vers ses adversaires et en attrapa deux en arc de cercles, il courut vers eux, Aoi essaya de le frapper avec son sabre mais il l'esquiva, Kanzaki en profita pour lui mettre une droite bien placé, le baron tenta de blesser le rouquin mais d'une main il bloqua son poignée et de l'autre il donna un grand coup dans son épaule dans le but de le déboiter, comprenant son manège, le tueur fit suivre le mouvement à son corps et en prenant de l'élan, il parvint à entrainer Kanzaki dans sa chute.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et essaya d'égorger l'adolescent, Aoi lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, celui ci se tourna et Kanzaki lui mit un grand coup de poing dans le ventre, le baron se recula, le rouquin, en profita pour lui asséner une talonnade sagittale dans la tête. L'ennemi se recula et rigola, il sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de sa tempe, il posa le doigt dessus et vit que c'était du sang, il fit un rictus mauvais.

- Alors comme ça on veut jouer les gamins , je commence à en avoir marre de vous

Son air condescendant disparut quand il vit arrivé le reste de l'équipe, il se demanda comment se débarrasser de tout ce monde.

- Trebol ! hurla une fille qui était en voiture

Le baron sanglant s'élança vers elle, les jeunes ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, seul Kanzaki réagit et lui courut après, la voiture redémarra et le dénommé Trebol dut sauter et attraper la main de la fille pour pouvoir monter dans le véhicule, la voiture accéléra et Kanzaki essaya de suivre, il accéléra le plus vite possible, ses poumons lui brulaient, tout comme sa gorge, il ne devait pas les laisser filer, il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de les avoir, il ne pouvait se le permettre, malgré sa détermination, c'était sans espoir. La voiture disparut de sa vision, il se laissa tomber au sol, martelant la route à coup de poings, de rage et de désespoir.

- Merde, merde, c'est pas vrai

Il reprit un peu son souffle et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendait il partirent vers l'hôpital psychiatrique, Néné tenait toujours fermement la femme dans ses bras. Kanzaki s'en approcha et comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur fit un bond. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle, elle posa sa main sur la joue du rouquin.

- Je suis contente de te voir dit elle, tu as toujours été comme un fils pour moi

- Anko pleura Kanzaki, tu peut pas mourir qu'est ce que je vais dire à Tatsuya

- Dis lui que je l'aime, ne l'abandonne pas surtout, il a besoin de toi

La main qu'elle tendait vers le rouquin tomba, un dernier souffle se fit entendre, sa poitrine arrêta de se soulever et la dernière étincelle de vie quitta ses yeux. Kanzaki laissa échapper toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait en pleurant tout ce qu'il put, les autres membres présent pleurèrent eux aussi, Oga ne s'était pas approché afin que Baby Beel ne soit pas témoin de la scène mais il ressentait la douleur de ses camarades lui aussi. Quand Aoi vint le voir, il la prit dans ses bras, Furoichi avait fait de même avec Néné, Shiroyama tenait Chiaki et Natsume, Yuka. Tojo accroupit près de Kanzaki avait posé sa main sur son épaule. D'un coup le rouquin se leva et partit en courant, Tojo voulut le suivre mais Natsume l'en dissuada. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis l'infirmier leur dit de rentrer avant que la police n'arrive afin de ne pas les mêler à cette histoire. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Kanzaki n'était pas là.

Il s'était mis à courir le plus vite possible, il voulait que ses muscles lui fasse mal à un point si fort qu'il pourrait oublier à quel point son cœur était briser. Il se retrouva dans un parc, complètement désert à cette heure. Il se laissa tomber

- C'est de ma faute, c'est à cause de moi

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Demanda Himekawa

- Kanzaki n'osa même pas lui répondre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, l'apparition vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Je suis désolé que tu l'est vu mourir, tu sais elle t'aimais beaucoup

- ARRÊTE hurla Kanzaki

Himekawa fut surpris de le voir réagir ainsi,

- ARRÊTE ! Personne ne m'aime je porte malheur c'est de ma faute

- C'est ridicule répondit son ami, tu ne contrôle pas la mort

- Je suis désolé tellement désolé, j'en peut plus

- Tu n'y est pour rien et tu le sais très bien, cette histoire est entrain de te rendre dingue c'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon

- J'ai besoin de toi Hime, tu sais pas à quel point

- Oh si je le sais répondit l'argenté tout simplement parce que je ressens la même chose, tu sais très peu de gens on la chance de connaître ce sentiment que nous partageons, la confiance que l'on à l'un envers l'autre

- Reviens steuplait, me laisse pas seul supplia le rouquin

- Tu n'est pas seul mon grand, tu as des amis qui t'attendent et pour qui tu compte énormément, je me battrais pour revenir mais si je n'y arrive pas, il faudra que tu vives à ma place que tu fasse tout ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir, comme ça d'une certaine manière je resterai en vie

- J'en aurai pas la force

- Oh si tu l'auras, tu devrais rentrer maintenant il se fait tard et ma mère à donné un indice à Néné, les autres t'attendent pour te l'annoncer

Kanzaki le fixa, se demandant si c'était vrai, il se releva, essuya ses larmes, son ami lui sourit. Il lui demanda de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta, il firent la route en silence, Kanzaki se sentit rassuré d'avoir son ami avec lui. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, tout les autres étaient dans le salon et l'attendait, Himekawa pointa du doigt le plafond, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendait dans sa chambre. Le groupe lui demanda si il allait bien.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai du vous foutre la trouille en agissant aussi connement

- Je comprends très bien répondit Tojo, t'as pas à t'en vouloir

- Merci

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire avoua Néné, Anko m'a parlé du Devil's Nest ça te dit quelque chose

- Vaguement dit Kanzaki

- C'est un bar dit Natsume, je le fréquentais à une époque, je pense que Shiroyama et moi on pourra y glaner des infos

- C'est parfait dit Furoichi en plus on connait le visage de deux membre du groupe, le baron sanglant et la jeune fille qui l'a aidé on se rapproche du but

- Oui mais on va devoir redoubler de prudence dit Oga

- En parlant de ça comment va ta blessure Aoi demanda Kanzaki

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, merci beaucoup

Un silence s'installa, ils étaient tous épuisé par cette journée, ils avaient besoin de repos, mais il n'est pas facile de trouver le sommeil lorsque l'on a assisté à la mort d'une personne et que l'on à failli perdre une amie. Néanmoins Natsume dit qu'il allait se coucher car il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens au cas ou il se ferait démasque dans le Devil's Nest, Shiroyama approuva et le suivit, puis chacun son tour, les adolescents partirent se couchaient. Kanzaki ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et vit que Himekawa l'attendait assis sur son lit.

- Pourquoi t'est resté demanda Kanzaki

- Parce que t'as besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de toi aussi

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère

- Je sais je te remercie d'avoir été là dans ses derniers instants, y'à rien de pire que de mourir seul, elle à du être contente de te voir, elle t'aimait autant que moi

- C'était une femme formidable affirma le rouquin, je te jure qu'on s'occupera de celui qui à fait ça

- Je vais avoir une dette envers chacun d'entre vous en me réveillant

- En réalité c'est plutôt nous qui payons les dettes que l'on te doit

Himekawa le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça

- Chacun d'entre nous à parler de ce que tu avais fait pour lui, tu as rendu service à chacun d'entre nous, tu nous as sortit de situation difficile, tu nous as fait avoir confiance en nous, je pense que t'est le pilier du groupe

- C'est un peu exagéré

- Pas du tout d'ailleurs en y repensant si je devais te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné j'en aurai jusqu'à mes quatre vingts ans.

- Dis pas de conneries répondit Himekawa, tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi c'était avec plaisir je n'ai jamais voulu avoir quelque chose en échange.

Kanzaki rigola et fixa le plafond, en se demandant jusqu'ou irait cette histoire.

- Kanzaki ?

- Hmmm ?

- J'aimerais que tu me promette une chose, si jamais tu te rends compte que les évènements tournent mal pour vous j'aimerais que tu arrête

- Quoi ?! Mais on à été trop loin pour reculer

- Promet le bordel ma vie ne vaut pas les votres

Kanzaki plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, la peur qu'il lut dans ses pupilles, eut raison de lui.

- Très bien au premier blessé, j'arrête tout

- Merci

- Ça va être bizarre quand tu vas te réveiller

- Pourquoi s'interrogea Himekawa

- J'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir avec moi pour m'endormir, mais une fois de retour parmi nous, tu ne m'apparaitra plus

- Y'a une façon très simple de régler ça rigola le blanc

Kanzaki le regarda perplexe, le petit sourire sournois qu'il affichai annoncer qu'il allait dire une connerie.

- J'attends ta réponse dit Kanzaki

- T'auras qu'à me demander de dormir avec toi

- Je m'en doutais espèce de pervers

- Plus sérieusement tu sais que si à certain moment tu te sent seule t'as juste à me le dire, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir quand même

Le silence s'installa, la somnolence commençait à planer sur le rouquin, il fut pris d'un sursaut avant de sombrer dans le néant et constata que Himekawa était encore là. Il se sentit rassuré, tout doucement, il se laissa aller vers le sommeil, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne fut pas agité et rempli de cauchemars. Ses rêves s'étaient transformés en kaléidoscope de souvenirs, concernant Himekawa et sa mère, tout ses moments de bonheurs, lui réchauffèrent le cœur, il se sentit bien. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du but , après cela il pourrait regarder Himekawa en face quand celui ci se réveillerait.

Il décida de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs et à l'espoir de réussir la mission sans aucun blessé. Il y arriverait il en était certain.

* Petit hommage à Shining


	5. Chapter 4

Identités révélées

Le soleil qui se levait sur le monde ne laissait en aucun cas supposait que la veille une tempête s'était levé sur les racailles emportant dans son sillage la mère de Himekawa. Bien que cette perte avait choqué le groupe, il n'avait pas eu le temps de porter le deuil car il fallait ce concentrer sur l'enquête sans compter que plus les jours passait plus il se rapprochait du but. Kanzaki se réveilla, sa nuit sans être agité n'avait pas été de tout repos, en ouvrant les yeux il eut le plaisir de voir son ami à côté de lui qui le dévisageait.

-Quoi ? demanda le rouquin

- Tu te rappelle de ta promesse ?

- Evidemment que oui pourquoi

- Vu ou vont aller Natsume et et Shiroyama j'ai un peu peur de la tournure des évènements, alors en cas de pépin, t'arrête tout

- Je sais tu l'as déjà dit et j'obéirai

- Depuis quand est tu si docile ? S'inquiéta Himekawa

- Te fais pas d'illusion c'est juste pour cette fois, je te laisse faut que j'aille parler aux autres

Himekawa disparut en sachant pertinemment que son ami irait jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive, mais il ne lui en voulut pas, après tout ce qu'il aimait chez son ami, c'était le fait qu'il suivait toujours son instinct sans se soucier des ennuis que cela pouvait lui apporter. Lorsque le reste du groupe se réveilla, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, les évènements de la veille, trônait encore dans leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès prête à tomber au moindre faux pas afin de leur rappeler que la mort n'est pas destiné qu'au personnes ayant atteint un âge important. De plus le fait que Aoi soit passé si près du trépas, leur faisait douter de leur plan. Durant le petit déjeuner, qui se composait de café personne n'ayant grand appétit, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'il fallait accompagner les garçons au Devil's Nest.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, si on arrive à dix dans le bar, avec les tronches qu'on à, sans compter Baby Beel, on risque d'être démasquer de suite, et puis on à les micros, ça à servie à Aoi non ?

- C'est vrai confirma celle ci

- Peut être dit Chiaki mais le temps qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe et qu'on arrive sur place on est passé près de la catastrophe.

- Ça à été convenu comme ça affirma Shiroyama alors on ne change rien, sans compter qu'il y à peu de chance de tomber sur un membre du groupe

- C'est pas faux continua Kanzaki, mais au cas ou on sera prêt de vous, planqué dans le fourgon, on fera pas la même erreur deux fois

Les racailles acquiescèrent l'idée de Kanzaki, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était lui le chef des opérations. Lorsque le début de la mission fut lancé, Natsume et Shiroyama étaient plutôt détendus, comparés au reste du groupe qui avait peur de voir le scénario de la veille se répétait. Les deux garçons se mirent donc en route, à pied tandis que les autres prirent le fourgon pour se planquer près du bar. Sur la route, ils passèrent devant un orphelinat, Natsume s'en rapprocha, des enfants lui firent signe, ils répondit en rigolant. Une petite fille vint sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Natsume ça va ?

- Oui ça va, et toi Lucy ?

- Oui hi j'ai perdu une dent et la petite souris m'a donnée une pièce

- Ben ça alors, c'est génial

- Dis moi ajouta Lucy, est que Tatsuya viendra nous voir bientôt

Natsume fut un peu perturbé par cette demande et se demanda si faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas sure de tenir était une bonne idée, en effet l'état de Himekawa ne s'arrangeait pas et le médecin avait bien spécifier que si il ne se réveillait pas dans la semaine, il y aurait peu de chance pour que ça arrive un jour, d'un autre côté dire non à cette petite fille la rendrait triste et elle semblait si heureuse.

- Tu sais dit Shiroyama, pour l'instant Tatsuya est occupé, il est en voyage mais il devrait rentrer le mois prochain, on lui transmettra le message et il viendra vous voir aussitôt j'en suis sure

- Youpi cria la petite fille en allant annoncer la nouvelle aux autres enfants

- Merci Shiro je savais pas quoi faire

- De rien mais maintenant tu peut m'expliquer d'ou ces enfants te connaissent

_Quatre mois plus tôt_

_Natsume jouait avec les enfants de l'orphelinat dans le jardin, il leur passait le ballon. Il entendit qu'on criait son nom, il leva la tête et vit que Himekawa était accoudé sur une des rambardes en pierre fermant le jardin, il vint à sa rencontre et le salua._

_- Mon vieux je savais pas que t'avais autant d'enfants_

_- T'as toujours été con ou tu l'a inventé juste pour m'embêter_

_- Devine, non sérieux qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_

_- Je te le dit si tu garde le secret_

_- Y'a pas de souci jura Himekawa_

_- Mes parents viennent tout les deux d'ici, ils ont été élevé par le père que tu voit la bas, du coup je viens de temps à autre m'occuper des enfants_

_- J'aurai jamais cru ça venant de toi, c'est cool mec tu monte encore dans mon estime_

_- Merci mais ça ne vas pas durer, y'a pas assez de fond pour garder l'orphelinat, ils vont le raser, je sais pas ce qui va advenir de ses enfants, ça me fait chier tu peut pas savoir_

_Himekawa n'avait rien dit, il avait juste compatis à la peine de son ami. Deux jours plus tard, alors que Natsume venait rendre visite aux enfants, le père qui s'occupait d'eux courut vers l'adolescent en criant_

_- Natsume Natsume, c'est un miracle, le seigneur est avec nous_

_- Père Mc Intosh arrêter de courir, c'est plus de votre âge, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Figure toi qu'un donateur à payé tout les dettes, il à racheté l'orphelinat et à juré de le maintenir à flot tant qu'il serait en vie, tu imagine il y avait combien de chance pour que ça arrive _

_- Qui est assez fou pour faire ça ?_

_Le prêtre tendit le chèque en question et lorsqu'il vit le nom, Natsume sourit._

_- Vous saviez que le seigneur avait une banane ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien rigola l'adolescent, excusa moi, j'ai quelqu'un à remercier_

_Natsume avait couru jusque chez son ami, et l'avait remercier tellement de fois que le pauvre Himekawa avait cru que ses mots se répéterai sans cesse dans sa tête._

- J'aurai jamais cru que Himekawa soit généreux à ce point dit Shiroyama

- Pourtant tu le connais depuis longtemps répondit Natsume, ne répète pas cette histoire il m'a fait promettre que je le dirai à personne

- Ok ok

- De temps en temps ils vient voir ses orphelins, ils leurs racontent des histoires, jouent avec eux, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent proche d'eux

- Pourtant s'interrogea Shiroyama, il n'a rien à voir avec ses enfants

- Détrompe toi, il est vrai qu'il est riche de par sa naissance, mais au fond il se sent seul, sa mère est interné depuis plus de huit ans, son père n'est jamais là et quand il est là ce n'est pas un réconfort

- En effet vu comme ça je peut comprendre

Les garçons se remirent en route , ils arrivèrent devant le bar, la devanture était propre, en bois chose de plus en plus rare, les fenêtres était recouverte d'un voile qui empêchait les gens de voir à l'intérieur mais qui laissait passer la lumière, l'enseigne Devil's Nest était écrite en rouge sur fond noir et à côté tronait un démon rouge à l'allure de chauve souris souriant de toute ses dents pointus. Ils entrèrent, en les voyant le patron s'étonna puis en y regardant mieux, il reconnut Natsume

- Tiens donc regardez ce que le vent nous ramène, mon vieux qu'est ce que t'as grandi, comment tu vas

- Ma foi ça peut aller, malheureusement c'est pas une visite de courtoisie

- Je m'en serais douté, viens avec moi

Le patron demanda à son employé de prendre le comptoir et il s'installa avec les garçons dans un coin du bar.

- J'ai vu aux infos que ton ami est décédé, ça a un rapport

- Oui les assassins se sont revendiqués comme les spectres noirs chuchota Natsume

- Oh mon Dieu dit le patron en se posant la main sur la bouche

Il marqua une pause, puis appela son serveur, celui n'entendit pas, le patron répéta, toujours pas de réponses. Il cria

- Charlie Decker* bordel de merde, est tu sourd en plus d'être idiot

- Oh ça va papa qu'est ce que tu veux

- Appelle James

- Ok dit le garçon un peu surpris.

Il attrapa le téléphone, le patron se tourna vers Natsume et lui dit

- Mon garçon, je vais te dire de faire très attention car je sais qu'essayer de t'empêcher de mener ta quête est inutile mais sache que tu dois faire très attention, ses types sont dangereux

- On s'en était aperçu dit Shiroyama

- Qui est l'homme que vous avez appelé ?

- Tu vas voir il t'expliqueras tout

Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon entra dans le bar, il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que eux, comment pouvait il avoir des réponses, il demanda au barman pourquoi il l'avait fait venir et celui ci pointa la table ou ils étaient assis. Il se dirigea vers eux et réitéra sa question.

- James, je te présente Natsume et Shiroyama, ils sont amis avec le garçon qui s'est fait tirer dessus la semaine dernière

- Oh je suis désolé mes condoléances mais quel rapport avec moi ?

- Je vais vous laisser ils vont t'expliquer

Le garçon s'assit un peu perplexe, puis les deux amis racontèrent l'histoire en détails, au fur et a mesure du récit , le dénommé James blanchissait à vu d'oeil. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, quand ils eurent finis, le jeune homme ne dit rien , il se leva lentement et sortit, les garçons le suivirent, il avait posé la tête contre le mur et pleurait.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez ça, bien sur vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais si vous réussissez, un énorme poids s'envolera de mes épaules

- Pouvez nous expliquez pourquoi demanda Shiroyama

- Hey oh qu'il le raconte à nous tous dit Oga en sortant du fourgon

Le garçon fut surpris mais entra dans le fourgon, une fois assit il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

_Dix ans plus tôt_

_Un petit garçon de huit ans, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il entendait que quelqu'un parlait en bas, sans doute son frère et sa sœur, il décida d'aller les embêter après tout c'était ça le rôle du petit frère. Il avait pas mal de différence entre eux, son frère avait dix huit ans et sa sœur vingt cinq ans, mais malgré cela il s'entendait bien, il descendit l'escalier à pas de velours et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine entrouverte._

_- Oh bon sang Anna c'est trop dangereux tu ne peut pas témoigner on à plus que toi_

_- T'as surtout peur d'avoir à t'occuper de James si il m'arrive quelque chose_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Parfaitement ça t'est égal que je sacrifie mes rêves pour m'occuper de vous mais toi ça ne te viendrai pas à l'idée_

_Un silence s'installa entre les personnes._

_- Excuse moi ajouta Anna je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi, j'ai peur c'est tout_

_- Ça ira bien assura son frère_

_Ils s'étreignirent et le petit dernier sentit qu'il serait de trop cette fois là, alors il remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormit, a aucun moment il ne se douta que cette conversation marquerait un tournant décisif dans leur vie._

_Une semaine plus tard, un policier vint sonner à leur porter, le plus âgé des garçons ouvrit et rien qu'en voyant l'homme en uniforme il comprit ce qu'il s'était passait, il s'écroula en pleurs tandis que le policier essayait de le consoler comme il put._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avait demandait timidement James_

_- Comment je vais lui dire avait supplié son frère_

_Puis il avait demandé au policier de le laissait, le jeune homme avait pris son frère dans ses bras._

_- Anna est partit mon grand, elle ne reviendra plus mais je te jure que je ferais en sorte que tu ne manque de rien_

_Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard que son frère lui avait dit la vérité et qu'il avait décidé de faire payer l'intégralité du groupe de tueurs._

- Je suis désolé dit Aoi

Les filles pleuraient devant le récit du jeune homme et les garçons ne se sentaient pas très bien eux non plus.

- Dis moi reprit Kanzaki est ce que tu sais ou ils sont planqués ses enculés

Malheureusement non il faut bien l'admettre jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, ils ne s'appellent pas spectres pour rien, personne ne sait rien sur eux néanmoins ce que j'ai découvert vaut le coup sachez que le père de votre ami Himekawa à en sa possession un dossier contenant l'identité et les photos des quatre membres, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont à sa botte, il peut les faire tomber au moindre faux pas

- Un dossier ? S'étonna Furoichi mais on à pirater le système et on à lut tout les dossiers, aucun ne faisait mention de spectres et a part pour les salariés il n'y avait aucune fiche d'identité

- A moins que ce soit le dossier crypté annonça Chiaki

- Hein ? s'étonnèrent les autres

- Rappelez vous continua la jeune fille lorsque on à effectué le tris des dossiers, on les à classé en catégorie, plus un qu'on à mis de côté le dossier Hollow, jusqu'à présent on à pas réussi à le décrypter mais si sa se trouve la réponse est là dedans.

- Ce serait logique dit Aoi après tout hollow peut vouloir dire dissimulé sa irait bien avec les spectres

- Le problème dit Yuka c'est qu'on à utiliser toutes les technique qu'on connaissait et on jamais pu le cracker

- Je peut vous aider dit James, aucun fichier ne m'a jamais résister

L'équipe ne mit pas longtemps à approuver sa proposition, si la clé du problème était dans ce dossier alors tout les moyens était bon pour l'ouvrir quitte à faire confiance à un parfait inconnu. Ils amenèrent donc le haker chez eux. Chiaki alluma l'ordinateur et laissa James s'asseoir, il fit plusieurs recherches sur le dossier, fit plusieurs tentatives et réfléchit

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi un groupe de grands criminels comme les spectres noirs n'avait jamais essayé de récupérer le dossier qui les incriminé mais maintenant je comprends, c'est un encodage extrêmement compliqué et il y à une sécurité, d'après ce que je vois c'est relié au serveur de la police

- Mais à quoi cela sert demanda Chiaki

- Si ce dossier venait à être supprimé le fichier serait ouvert et envoyé au flic, si leur portrait est vraiment là dedans, il deviendrait l'ennemi public numéro un, c'est un risque énorme

- Ça ressemble bien au père de Hime de faire ça dit Kanzaki

- Du coup tu ne peut pas le craquer demanda Yuka

Le jeune les regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'est déjà fait

- QUOI?! Fut la réponse universelle du groupe

- J'ai qu'un seul talent, heureusement que je suis doué là dedans

- Merci dit Kanzaki

Chiaki lança l'impression du dossier et épingla les fiches d'identités sur le tableau. James les regarda attentivement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les retint.

- Ecoute dit Kanzaki on te remercie énormément pour tout mais on ne peut pas te laisser continuer avec nous c'est trop dangereux

- De toute façon je n'aurai pas pu vous aider

Il souleva son tee shirt, une cicatrice énorme barrait son torse. Les racailles furent étonné de voir une blessure pareil.

- Il y à deux ans j'étais à deux doigts de découvrir qui était les spectres mais l'un d'eux m'a trouvé avant, il m'a découpé et m'a perforé un rein et un poumon à cause de cela je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endurance je suis un fardeau, mais je ne me rappelle même plus de son visage

- Ne me dit pas n'importe quoi grâce à toi on à pris de l'avance sur ses connards, sans toi on n'y serait jamais arrivé, tu est donc quelqu'un d'important

- Merci Oga

- Très bien voyons un peu ce qu'on à sur eux dit Kanzaki, le mec que l'on à rencontrer s'appelle Trébol le baron sanglant

- Il me l'avait dit ajouta Aoi

- C'est un manieur d'arme blanche hors pair, très doué au corps à corps, il est écrit que c'est un psychopathe extrêmement sadique, merci on avait remarqué

- Regardez dit Furoichi, la fille qui est venu le sauvé, voyons voir Pica la dame brune, elle est ceinture noire dans la plupart des arts martiaux existant, la vache il est écrit qu'elle à trente ans, pourtant elle en fait à peine vingt

En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait vu ils avaient cru qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente, elle était de petite taille musclé, avec des cheveux courts châtains et des yeux marrons.

- On à identifié les deux qu'on à vu dit Natsume au tour des inconnus, nom de dieu vous avez vu la tronche de l'autre fille, Cora la dame blanche spécialiste des poisons, je vois on sait qui à concocter le poison qui à tué Anko.

L'apparence de la jeune femme n'était pas aguicheuse, atteint d'albinisme, elle était pâle comme la mort et le rouge à lèvre qu'elle portait sur la photo donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire venant de boire du sang, pour ne rien arrangé elle était grande, mince. Lorsqu'ils virent a dernière photo, les racailles eurent un doute, en effet, il s'agissait d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années avec des cheveux blancs ébouriffait lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. C'est Oga qui lut la fiche.

- Diamante aussi appelé le Duc, il maitrise quasiment toutes les armes à feu existantes, il à toujours trois paires d'armes sur lui.

- C'est étrange dit Shiroyama, ce ne sont pas de vrais noms.

- En réalité il n'en ont pas ajouta James, regardez sur cette fiche il est écrit qu'ils ont tous été entrainés des leur plus jeune âge à devenir des tueurs, aucun d'eux ne connait sa véritable identité.

- Leurs noms on s'en fout ajouta Kanzaki, leurs capacité nous suffit à créer un plan d'attaque

- Je vais y aller annonça James, je vous laisse ce bipeur en cas de problème appuyait je vous localise et je vous envoie du monde

Il murmura un merci à Kanzaki avant de lui serrer la main.

- Ce garçon est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, j'espère qu'il réussira à reconstruire sa vie dit Néné

- C'est vrai répondit Yuka

Le groupe se mit ensuite à échafauder différents plans d'attaque et de défense pour se lancer à l'assaut des spectres, ils firent un bilan de chacun pour voir lequel d'entre eux serait le plus apte à combattre tel ou tel tueurs, ils essayèrent différentes combinaisons afin de savoir lesquels d'entre eux pourrait travailler en équipe pour augmenter leurs chances de réussir. Tandis qu'ils continuait de mettre au poing leurs attaque, Shiroyama sortit quelques instants, il se demandait comme ses sales types pouvait avoir influencé autant de personnes, en effet il avait lu le nombre de crimes qu'il leur été reproché, des meurtres sadiques, des actes barbares certaines de leurs actions étaient plus qu'écoeurantes. Il pensa à son ami.

_Les racailles venaient d'entrer au lycée, le Quadrium TKKH se formait à peine, Shiroyama était dans son coin, lorsque Himekawa vint le voir._

_- Ben qu'est ce tu fous encore tout seul t'est chiant à la fin_

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu me saoule !_

_- Non mais oh tu vas me parler mieux que ça déjà râla Himekawa, je t'ai rien fait bordel_

_- Désolé c'était pas contre toi s'excusa Shiroyama_

_- Allez dis moi ce qui va pas, je passe mon temps à jouer les psychologues ses derniers temps_

_- C'est juste que dans le groupe je suis inutile, je n'ai aucune capacité, je pense que je ne mérite pas d'en faire partie_

_Himekawa le fixa longuement, se demandant si il était sérieux, depuis quand Shiroyama faisait des complexes d'infériorités, enfin bon il chercha les mots les plus adaptés et se lança._

_- Tu sais que tu trompe_

_- Comment ça_

_- Tu as un talent unique qu'aucun de nous ne possède, tu est le seul capable d'être le bras droit de Kanzaki_

_- HEIN_

_- Hey ouais t'as pas remarquer que quand il demande quelque chose t'est le seul à lui apporter pile ce qu'il demande, contrairement aux autres, il t'engueule jamais_

_- Ce n'est rien à côté de toi, tu lui est bien plus utile_

_Himekawa se mit à fixer le ciel, il est vrai que bien qu'il s'entendait avec tout les membres du groupe il avait toujours eu une affinité particulière avec le rouquin._

_- Encore une fois tu as faux, nous sommes de très bons amis mais on est en aucun cas capable de travailler ensemble, je ne peut pas être son bras droit_

_Les yeux de Shiroyama s'écarquillèrent alors comme ça, il serait utile, Himekawa lui conseilla d'aller voir Kanzaki afin de lui demander de le nommer bras droit officiel, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Ce jour là l'homme aux tresses s'était trouvé un but dans la vie._

- Shiroyama, ramène toi cria Natsume

Le garçon retourna alors à l'intérieur. Les autres l'attendaient pour continuer leurs briefing. Oga prit la parole.

- Ok c'est bien beau de faire des plans pour combattre l'ennemi mais encore faudrait il savoir ou est l'ennemi parce que on ne sait ni ou est leur QG ni comment il est agencé

- C'est vrai ajouta Aoi si ça se trouve ils ont des sbires, des chiens de gardes

- Abuse pas on est pas dans James Bond non plus répondit Natsume mais Oga marque un point

- Qu'est ce t'en dit Kanzaki demanda Furoichi tu dit rien depuis tout à l'heure

- Depuis le début j'avais prévu de poser des questions à mon père, mais je vais lui demander plus, je vais lui demander de prendre contact avec les spectres

- QUOI ? Mais c'est trop risqué s'exclama Yuka

- Ses types ne peuvent être convoqué que par des gens haut placé, continua Kanzaki, chef de la mafia c'est plutôt bon comme position non ?

Le groupe ne protesta pas, après tout c'était leur unique chance de découvrir ou habitait ses assassins, ce n'était plus le moment de se demander ce qui était risqué ou pas, il fallait foncer.

- J'irai le voir demain annonça le rouquin

- Je viens avec toi dit Tojo

- Tu n'est pas obligé tu sais

- Bien sur que si on avait décidé qu'on irait ensemble, et je tiendrai parole.

Kanzaki ne mangea pas et partit dans sa chambre, son ami l'y attendait comme chaque soir, il était appuyé contre la fenêtre et lui adressé son petit sourire sournois.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hime

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas demander de l'aide à ton père

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte s'étonna Kanzaki mon père et moi on à jamais été en mauvais terme

- Ce n'est pas pour ça c'est juste que t'as toujours refuser de lui demander de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit alors ça m'étonne que tu propose ça aussi facilement

- On a pas vraiment le temps de penser à un autre plan

Le regard de Himekawa se fit plus doux, il rigola.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire s'étonna Kanzaki

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu te comporterais comme un adulte je l'aurais jamais cru, pourtant c'est ce que tu fais

- Sache que quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras obligé de faire des conneries avec moi pour rattraper le temps perdu répondit Kanzaki

- Je me disais bien que ça cachait quelque chose

- C'est ça plaint toi ajouta le rouquin

- Tu ne changeras jamais enfin, c'est comme ça, il est temps que j'y aille sois prudent

Lorsque Himekawa disparut, Kanzaki s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de se retrouver seul, il observa sa table de chevet, il la fixa un long moment si bien que si une personne serait rentré dans la chambre, elle se serait demandé si il n'était pas fou, après quelques minute, il ouvrit le tiroir avec précaution comme si il s'agissait de la boite de Pandore, finalement il y attrapa un cadre qui contenait une photo de famille, il l'observa attentivement, à l'époque son père était plein de joie toujours souriant mais depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, il avait toujours été gentil avec son fils, ce n'était pas le problème mais il avait perdu son envie de vivre. Kanzaki prit une grande inspiration, remit la photo à sa place et se demanda comment son père réagirait en entendant la demande qu'il lui ferait, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser longtemps, Morphée l'ayant attraper dans ses filets.

Il y avait eu tellement de révélation dans la journée, qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était exténué, il fallait qu'il se repose car ils étaient sur la dernière ligne droite du plan, bientôt ils trouveront les assassins et les feront payer

* Personnage principal de mon livre préféré Rage de Stephen King ( oui encore lui)


	6. Chapter 05

Le parrain

La lune venait à peine de céder la place à son rival, lorsque Kanzaki émergea de son sommeil, il avait beau être tôt il n'essaya pas de se rendormir, sachant pertinemment, qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il se surprit à se demander ou était Himekawa avant de se rappeler qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une hallucination, il se leva, descendit à la cuisine et prépara le café et le petit déjeuner, il se posta à la fenêtre et observa le jardin, il eut envie de partir seul à la rencontre de son père puis se ravisa, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de lui parler sans avoir un allié à ses côtés. Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers mais il ne les entendit pas trop absorbé par le réveil de la nature.

- Salut dit Tojo

- Oh ! Euh salut ça va ?

- Ouais dis donc c'est rare de te voir lever si tôt, t'est tomber du lit

- Pas vraiment, toi en revanche t'est un lève tôt

- J'ai pris l'habitude avec mon boulot au resto se justifia Tojo

Celui ci se servit un café, et grignota une tartine, il observait son ami, qui avait l'air pensif, il se doutait que la rencontre avec son père devait le travaillait mais il s'en demandait la raison parce que dans aucun de ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait avoir entendu Kanzaki dirent du mal de son père, il voulut lui demandait pourquoi il était autant inquiet mais s'en avisa de peur de le blesser, puis après quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il sache si son père cachait un truc.

- Dis moi pourquoi tu veux pas parler à ton père

Kanzaki fut étonné de la question, était ce l'impression qu'il donnait, ce n'était pas le cas pourtant, enfin pas tout à fait. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire mon père est quelqu'un de bien, ses hommes l'apprécie, c'est quelqu'un de juste, il m'a jamais frappé, j'ai un peu honte de parler de ça avec toi, t'as jamais connu tes parents alors m'entendre me plaindre d'un père exemplaire ça doit t'énerver

- Pas vraiment, Zenjuro m'a élevé comme son fils donc je sais ce que sais que les disputes de famille et lui il cogné

- Je veux bien le croire rigola Kanzaki, en fait si j'ai un peu peur de voir mon père c'est parce que je lui ai pas parlé depuis deux mois, le truc c'est qu'il à rien fait, mais j'ai du mal avec lui, je peut pas l'expliquer c'est juste qu'à côté de lui je me sens petit

- Je pense que la plupart des enfants se sentent comme ça vis à vis de leur parents et si ton père est aussi juste que tu le dit alors il doit comprendre ce que tu ressens

- C'est possible ajouta Kanzaki, on verra bien

- Au fait demanda Tojo tu peut me rappeler le prénom de ton paternel, je suis pas fichu de m'en souvenir

- Mugen répondit le rouquin

Aujourd'hui, le groupe ne révisa pas le questionnaire prévu puisqu'il n'y en avait pas, en effet Kanzaki préférait parler naturellement avec son paternel, il y avait déjà assez de distance entre eux, pas la peine d'en rajouter, en le questionnant à la manière d'un interrogatoire froid et calculé. Bien qu'il essaya de paraître naturel et décontracté, le rouquin avait une boule à l'estomac, il avait même l'impression qu'une main invisible avait décidé de lui comprimait les entrailles. Il avait même refusé de porter les micros que les autres avaient utilisé tout au long de l'enquête. Ce détail inquiéta les autres mais contrairement au père de Himekawa, ils avaient déjà vu le père de Kanzaki, ce qui était déjà un point positif, ce n'était un psychopathe.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route, le groupe resta silencieux ne sachant quoi dire pour encourager le duo, Kanzaki resta silencieux ce qui arrangea Tojo, Mugen ne vivait qu'à deux pâtés de maison, mais le pas trainant du rouquin les fit arriver plus tard que prévu. Arrivé devant la maison, Kanzaki fut figé devant cet endroit qui lui rappeler tant de souvenirs, c'est comme si le temps ici s'était arrêter alors que lui avait continué à grandir, il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'une fleur de cerisier lui tombe dessus, il la ramassa et regarda l'arbre d'ou elle était tombé, il s'en approcha et effleura le tronc de la main, Tojo se demanda pourquoi il faisait cela avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose était gravé sur l'arbre, il s'agissait de deux flèches croisées, sur l'une il y avait un H et sur l'autre un T.

- Je suppose que ce sont vos initiales demande Tojo

- Oui, ma mère était passionné par les amérindiens, elle nous as raconté que ce symbole représenté l'amitié, alors avec Hime on se l'était tatoué avec un stylo sur le bras, ensuite elle nous as dit que les arbres représenté l'éternité et que si on gravait ce symbole sur un arbre, notre amitié serait éternelle. On était cons

- Je trouve au contraire que c'est pas mal, ta mère était vraiment intelligente

Kanzaki sourit et se dirigea vers l'entrée, il fut étonné de n'y voir personne et scruta les alentours avec attention et sur la défensive, Tojo lui demanda la raison de son comportement.

- Il devrait y avoir les frères Risky* plantés à l'entrée, ça m'étonne qu'il n'y soit pas.

- Si tu n'est pas venu depuis deux mois beaucoup de choses ont pu changer

- Tu as raison, entrons

Ils entrèrent, la maison était propre, éclairé, on n'aurait jamais penser qu'il s'agissait de la maison du parrain de la mafia. Kanzaki conduisit son ami, jusqu'à une bibliothèque, il passa son doigt sur une rangée de livres et s'arrêta sur un qu'il fit basculer vers l'arrière, l'armoire pivota laissant place à une pièce secrète.

- Sérieux ? Demanda Tojo

- Pas de commentaire répliqua Kanzaki

Il referma la porte derrière lui, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire ou se trouvait de nombreux ouvrages, un bureau, assis à celui ci le père de Kanzaki, il releva la tête de ses papiers.

- Oh mon Dieu vous êtes déjà là, excusez moi je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt

- C'est ma faute papa on est partis plus tôt

L'homme avait une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux grisonnants, il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils mis a part la couleur de cheveux et le fait qu'il soit rasé de prêt. Il serra la main de Tojo et fit une accolade à son fils

- Ce n'est rien je suis content de vous voir, vous semblez étonné jeune homme dit il à Tojo

- Etant donné votre rang je m'attendais à ce qu'une armée nous attendent

Père et fils rigolèrent devant cette affirmation, Kanzaki fut étonné de voir que la main invisible l'avait lâché, il reprenait ses habitudes bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se tourna vers son ami et pointa un index dans deux directions en hauteur avant de déclarer.

- Les faucons sont dans leurs nids**

- Quoi ?

- Les frères MacManus me protègent depuis dix ans et toujours en étant caché

- Il y à combien de frères à votre service s'étonna Tojo

- Oh tu lui as parlé de Grell et Sebastian à ce que je vois rigola Mugen, hey bien figure toi que ses deux là sont jumeaux tout comme les frères Risky, il y avait une chance sur mille pour que ça arrive

- Justement ils ne sont pas la s'inquiéta Kanzaki

- De toute façon ils sont trop bruyant dit une voix venant du haut

- Connor t'est censé être discret l'engueula son frère

Bien qu'ils entendirent leurs voix, les personnes au sol ne pouvait voir ou les jumeaux étaient cachés. Ne faisant pas attention à ses serviteurs, le père de Kanzaki continua.

- Je t'en parlerai après, explique moi en quoi tu as besoin de moi

Kanzaki fit donc le récit de ce qui c'était passé, n'omettant aucun détails a part celui de la fausse mort de Himekawa, de temps à autre Tojo, rajoutait un détail.

- J'ai appris pour Anko, dit Mugen, j'ai d'ailleurs payer ses obsèques

Devant la surprise de son fils, il lui expliqua que Peter Himekawa ne voulait pas payer considérant qu'elle n'était plus sa femme.

- Ce type est un monstre dit Tojo

- Attends tu l'as appeler Peter ? S'étonna Kanzaki

- Oui malheureusement j'ai rencontré cette personnalité, Chihiro s'est laissé dominé depuis tellement longtemps que je le considère comme mort, l'homme qui l'est aujourd'hui n'a rien a voir avec celui que j'ai connu.

- Ecoute papa, il faut que je te demande quelque chose de très important, je comprendrais que tu veuille refuser

- Tu veux que je convoque les spectres c'est cela

- Ecoute je peut comprendre que tu trouve mon geste intéressé je ne t'adresse pas la parole et quand je reviens c'est pour te...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car son père leva la main pour le faire taire. Il se tourna vers Tojo

- Puis je parler à mon fils seul à seul

Tojo acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, l'homme attendit quelques minutes, puis dit

- Connor, Murphy j'ai dit seul à seul

- Oh merde dit Connor en se laissant tomber à côté de Kanzaki

- Si t'avais fermer ta grande gueule, on aurait pu rester là incognito râla Murphy en imitant son frère

Ils sortirent, lorsqu'ils se présentèrent, Tojo fut très étonné, il s'attendait à ce que les gardes du corps soit très musclé, effrayant et plus âgés, parce que ses deux garçons avait à peine trente ans. De plus, il était grand, mince, le visage doux, les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains, ils auraient pu être mannequin.

Kanzaki allait reprendre la parole mais son père l'en empêcha.

- Tu sais contrairement à ce que tu peut penser je te connais très bien, et je sais que tu n'est pas un profiteur, je vois bien que ça t'embête de me demander de l'aide, mais si je peut aider je le ferait surtout pour Tatsuya, je le connais depuis tout petit.

Kanzaki se sentait un peu stupide, son père était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

- Au fait si tu veux savoir ou sont les frères Risky, ils veillent sur ton ami à l'hôpital

- Quoi ?! Comment sait tu qu'il est en vie?

- Comme je te le disais je te connais, quand on à annoncer sa mort j'ai demandé a Grell et Sebastian de te surveiller, ils m'ont annoncé que tu menais l'enquête. Ça ça ne m'a pas étonné en revanche que tu ne sois pas plus énervé que cela çà m'a perturbé, je les ai donc envoyé à l'hôpital, ils l'ont trouvé, je leur ai donné l'ordre de surveiller dans l'ombre

Kanzaki rigola, était il si transparent pour cet homme, il trouvait ça presque gênant, ils se parlaient si peu, pourtant il avait vu à sa réaction, qu'il cachait quelque chose, est ce que c'était ça être père ?

- Ils m'ont également dit que tu n'étais pas aller le voir

- Peut être qu'ils ne m'ont pas vus

Mugen le fixa, son regard exprimait clairement à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide, en effet les jumeaux qui surveillaient Himekawa étaient de véritables espions, de plus ils étaient hypermnèsique, rien ne leur échappaient, jamais ils n'aurait pu rater Kanzaki. Voyant que son père attendait une explication, il finit par tout déballer.

- C'est juste que la veille de la mort de maman, je suis allé la voir à l'hôpital, son cancer l'avait tellement transformé que je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, elle était si fatigué rien que d'y penser ça me fout des frissons. Après sa mort j'ai souvent penser à elle mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de penser à elle je la revoyais en phase terminale même dans les souvenirs ou elle n'était pas malade son visage finissait par se transformait.

- Tu as peur que si Tatsuya meurt, tu ne te rappelle que de lui mourant, tu préfère garder en mémoire que le meilleur ?

Kanzaki finit par laisser les larmes qu'il retenaient, coulaient, sa mère, Himekawa la ça faisait trop d'un coup, son père le pris dans ses bras.

- Si tu ne veut pas me parler, je comprends et je ne veux pas te forcer, mais si tu en as besoin, je suis là, je suis ton père*****et je serais toujours là en cas de problème.

Il attendit que Kanzaki se sentent mieux, puis il fit rentrer, les trois garçons qui commençait un peu à s'ennuyer.

- Connor Murphy, je vais contacter le messager des spectres, il s'appelle Hermes

- Putain il pouvait pas faire plus gay comme prénom rigola Connor

- Ah si y'a Grell railla Murphy

- Oh lui y'a pas que le nom qui est gay ajouta son frère

Puis devant la tête qu'affichait leur patron, ils se turent.

- Bon votre rôle c'est de le capturer et de le ramener, on va lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il sait.

- Avec joie patron.

Pendant que les frères Mc Manus remplissaient leur mission, Tojo et Kanzaki parlaient avec le père de celui ci, Tojo sortit son portable et regarda des photos.

- Tu n'as rien dit à Shizuka ? Demanda Kanzaki

- Non c'est ce qu'on avait convenu laissait nos famille dans l'ignorance

- Oui mais c'est ta petite amie, elle pourrait se méprendre

- Je pense qu'elle as compris, tu savais que c'est grâce à Himekawa qu'on est ensemble

- Sérieux ?

_1 an plus tôt_

_Le groupe de racailles avaient décider de se rafraîchir les idées en faisant une petite virée à la piscine et pendant que Baby Beel jouait les anguilles électriques, Oga et Furoichi faisait tout pour le calmer tandis que Kanzaki et Natsume se charger de l'énerver encore plus pour emmerder Oga. Le reste du groupe bien décidé à rester en vie se faisait bronzer._

_- Tiens c'est pas les six chevaliers demanda Aoi_

_- Ah si dis Himekawa y'a même la copine de Tojo_

_- C'est pas ma copine, on à été élevé ensemble c'est tout_

_- Bien sur dis Yuka et mon cul c'est du poulet_

_Il le taquinèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de leur refaire le portrait, puis il s'éloigna un peu pour observer Shizuka de loin, il s'aperçut un peu trop tard que Himekawa discutait avec son amie d'enfance, il se jeta sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair._

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_- Mais rien du tout se plaignit Himekawa, tu m'écrase espèce d'homme des cavernes_

_- Je te connais banana split alors tu lui a dit pas vrai ?_

_La pauvre Shizuka ne comprenait pas bien, ce qu'il se passait, Tatsuya venait simplement de lui demander si les chevaliers accepter de se joindre à eux pour l'aprem et avant qu'elle est eu le temps de répondre il s'était retrouvé plaqué par Tojo qui semblait effrayé que le blanc lui ai révélé quelque chose, elle crut comprendre de quoi il s'agissait._

_- Dis moi Tojo tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire par hasard_

_- Mais...mais...non...pourquoi rougit il_

_- Si tu voyais ta tronche rigola Himekawa, on dirait une collégienne_

_La collégienne en question l'écrasa encore un peu plus, il vit que son amie ne le lâcherait pas. Himekawa bien qu'en position de faiblesse ne manquait pas une occasion de foutre un peu plus Tojo dans la merde._

_- Bon Tojo dit il tu veux pas faire ta déclaration ailleurs que sur mon dos parce que mon vieux tu pèse ton poids_

_- Une déclaration ?demanda Shizuka_

_Après avoir balancé Himekawa à la flotte, il finit par tout avouer à son amie qui ressentait la même chose._

Kanzaki rigola à ce souvenir, il se rappelait s'être pris Himekawa sur la tronche mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait manigancé juste avant.

- Cette idiot n'est pas fichu de se trouver quelqu'un et il joue les conseillers matrimoniaux

- Oh trouver, il l'a trouver répondit Tojo, ça fait des années, c'est juste que l'autre ne s'en rend pas compte, ce qui fait que ce n'est pas lui l'idiot dans l'histoire

Kanzaki s'apprêter à lui demander pourquoi il disait cela car Oga lui avait fait une remarque du même genre mais il n'eut pas le temps car les jumeaux revinrent en tenant un homme proche de la quarantaine, il avait l'arcade brisé et la joue enflé, pour justifier de son état Connor dit

- Il a résisté le bougre

- Mais n'importe quoi répondit Hermès j'allais vous suivre et vous m'avez tabassé putain d'Irish de merde

- L'Irish de merde, il va te péter l'autre côté de la tronche ce sera équitable comme ça, tu ressembleras à un Picasso

- Les garçons dit Mugen, veuillez installer notre invité sur cette chaise et attachez le solidement

Il serrèrent les liens un peu plus fort que nécessaire apparemment pas très heureux de voir leurs origines bafoués par un type portant un nom pareil. Puis ils se reculèrent et Mugen se mit face à son prisonnier.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes Mugen Kanzaki actuel parrain de la mafia

- Bien tu te doute donc que si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, tu auras des problèmes sans compter que tes bourreaux sont un peu énervés

Derrière leur patron, les jumeaux affichait un sourire sadique, l'un caressait un petit chalumeau et l'autre léchait un couteau, le dénommé Hermès déglutit en voyant ce spectacle.

- Alors mon cher Hermes ou se trouve les spectres

- Je ne sais pas, je vous le jure

- Très bien, les garçons montrez lui vos talents

Connor s'avança lentement pour bien laisser le temps à sa victime de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, il fit glisser la lame le long de la joue de l'homme, descendit et d'un coup de lame déchira le tee shirt de son adversaire.

- Voila comme ça je vais pouvoir te graver ce que je veux sur le bide

- Vas y si tu l'ose le défia Hermes

La seule réponse de son bourreau fut un rire fin, il planta la lame de son couteau au dessus du cœur et commença à descendre lentement déchirant la chair avec simplicité, un filet de sang suivait le mouvement du couteau comme de l'encre dans une gravure, Hermes serra les dents afin d'éviter de satisfaire son bourreau mais quand le frère de celui ci vint verser de l'alcool sur la plaie qui recouvrait maintenant son torse, un cri d'agonie s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Bon je réitère ma question dit Mugen ou sont les spectres

- Allez au diable !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le verras avant moi

Un signe de tête, fit comprendre aux frères qu'il pouvait reprendre leurs manèges. Cette fois ci c'est Murphy qui s'y colla. Il alluma son chalumeau, et le mit juste au dessus de la plaie qu'avait fait son frère et commença à suivre le trajet de celle ci. Là il ne put retenir les cris de douleur et se mit à hurler de toute ses forces, ce qui ne perturba aucun des jumeaux. Ils laissèrent l'homme reprendre son souffle et reposèrent la question, il refusa à nouveau de répondre, conscient que les spectres lui réservait bien pire si il les trahissait.

- Bon on va tenter autre chose dit Murphy

Il attrapa un linge qui se trouvait dans un seau d'eau, pendant que son frère maintenait la tête de Hermès vers l'arrière, il lui posa le linge humide sur la tête, il commençait déjà à avoir du mal à respirer car on voyait qu'il respirait rapidement, mais lorsque l'irlandais lui versa le seau sur la tête, l'asphyxiant à petit feu, il se débattit de toute ses forces pour tenter de se dégager, Connor retira le linge.

- Vous allez me le payer dit le torturé

- Je rêve mais c'est qu'il à encore de la répartie

- Je tenterai bien le truc de Grell

- Oh non c'est dégueulasse, répondit Connor moi je le fait pas tu te démerde

Son jumeau attrapa son portable, chercha un correspondant et lança l'appel, puis il s'assit sur la victime, coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et sa tête puis sortir une petite trousse qui contenait des aiguilles de différentes tailles. Connor, attrapa le téléphone et le maintient à l'oreille de son frère pour lui faciliter la tache.

- Merci vieux, allo Grell oui dis moi j'ai un sale type en face de moi et je voudrais tester ta méthode de torture numéro vingt trois, tu m'explique je voudrais pas lui crever l'oeil

- Oh pourquoi c'est toujours vous qui avez les trucs marrants à faire, j'enrage

- Allez sois cool, je te trouverais un autre type à autopsier vivant

- Oh t'est chic mon petit Murphy, ok alors dans ta trousse tu dois avoir un scalpel, tu incise le côté extérieur de l'oeil, une toute petit entaille.

Lorsqu'il attrapa l'objet le prisonnier essaya de le faire tomber en gigotant le plus possible, mais Murphy bien en appui sur ses pieds ne bougea pas.

- Oh crétin des bois si tu bouge comme ça je vais te crever l'oeil arrête

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais faire non ?

- Mais non connard ajouta Connor il va t'enlever l'oeil de l'orbite, mais il sera en core en fonctionnement et si t'as les nerfs optiques assez long tu pourras voir derrière ta tête, enfin si t'as de la chance c'est sa première fois

- ENCULES ARRETEZ VOS CONNERIES

D'une main Murphy, plaqua la tête de sa victime sur le rebord de la chaise et de l'autre, il amena le scalpel à côté de l'oeil et fit une légère entaille.

- Ok c'est bon après je fait quoi ?

- Normalement t'as une petite spatule, ça va te servir à déloger l'oeil, tu l'enfonce bien profond sous l'oeil et tu fait un petit mouvement vers le haut, tu vas voir ça va faire ploc

A un millimètres de l'oeil, le prisonnier se mit à gueuler qu'il leur dirait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir à condition qu'ils arrêtent immédiatement. Murphy remercia son collègue, raccrocha et reposa la question.

- Ils vivent dans un manoir en dehors de la ville, juste après le bois du ponant

- Ok comment sont ils organisé, il y a des gardes ? Demanda Mugen

- Y'a pas de gardes, ils ne travaillent qu'a quatre plus moi en tant que messager, chacun d'eux à un étage à sa disposition ou il entrepose ce dont il a besoin et ou il s'entraine.

- Est ce qu'on doit savoir quelque chose ?

- Vous allez tous crever, ses types sont de véritables démons, l'enfer ne veut même pas d'eux, ils vont vous massacrer

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien, Mugen fit un signe à Connor qui attrapa la tête d'Hermès, puis d'un seul mouvement, lui brisa la nuque, le crac sonore fit détourner la tête de Tojo qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Merci papa grâce à toi on peut attaquer

- Avant j'aimerais te donner ça

Il tendit une clé à son fils qui se demanda ce dont il s'agissait

- Il s'agit de la clé de l'armurerie, prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin et si vous avait besoin de renforts, les jumeaux sont disponibles

- Ouais des qu'on aura virer le messager ajouta Connor

- On accepte les armes mais pas les jumeaux, c'est notre combat on tiens à le régler nous mêmes

- Hey bien je te souhaite bonne chance, des que tout ça sera fini j'espère que tu viendras me voir avec Tatsuya

- Compte sur moi répondit Kanzaki

Ils allaient sortir lorsque Mugen les rappela.

- Tu sais Hajime, une personne dans le coma entends tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, je pense que ça ferait du bien à ton ami t'entendre ta voix peut importe ce que tu lui dit.

Pour toutes réponses Kanzaki lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Une fois sortit, Tojo demanda à Kanzaki si le dénommé Grell n'était pas un psychopathe de haut niveaux.

- Grell s'étonna Kanzaki, oh je vois c'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Murphy, c'est une blague entre eux, quand il torture quelqu'un il s'appelle, en général quand la victime entend la description de la torture, elle craque de suite mais pour te dire la vérité Grell est un amoureux de la nature il ne ferait pas de mal à un animal, crever un œil c'est impossible pour lui il s'évanouirait avant

- Je vois, dis moi ça ne t'as rien fait quand ce type est mort

- Pas vraiment c'était un salopard et puis si on l'avait laissé vivre, il aurait prévenu les autres

- Tu as raison, ça me rassure de pas être le seul à n'avoir rien ressenti

Ils étaient presque arrivé à la maison, lorsque Kanzaki demanda à Tojo, ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt lorsque qu'il avait parlé du fait que Himekawa avait trouvé quelqu'un.

- Ah ça répondit Tojo, je pense que tu le sais déjà te casse pas la tête, il vaudrait mieux que t'en parle avec Hime directement

Kanzaki se tut, il entra chez lui et convoqua les autres avant de leur expliquer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en omettant volontairement, les tortures et la mort de l'informateur. Ils décidèrent de mener l'attaque le lendemain au soir afin de croiser le minimum de monde. Puis Kanzaki monta dans sa chambre et après s'être enfermé, se mit à la fenêtre. Il attrapa la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou, il la portait sans arrêt et ne l'enlevait jamais, au bout de cette chaine pendait un anneau. C'est Himekawa qui lui avait fait, à l'époque il n'avait que onze, ils visitait l'atelier d'un artiste qui avait laissé la classe se fabriquait des objets de toutes sortes, en remerciement Kanzaki avait aussi forgé un anneau à son ami. Alors qu'il regardait l'anneau, son ami apparut.

- Alors comment vas ton père

- Ça à l'air d'aller, je lui poserais plus de questions la prochaine fois d'ailleurs il veut te voir

- Ah oui ? Cool

Himekawa vit l'anneau que portait Kanzaki autour du cou, puis souleva sa chaine pour montrer que lui aussi il l'avait toujours.

- On se comporte comme un vieux couple rigola Kanzaki

- Oui ça ou on est fan du seigneur des anneaux

Ils laissèrent s'installer un silence léger et reposant en scrutant l'horizon, puis Kanzaki demanda à Himekawa, de qui voulait parler Tojo lorsqu'il disait que le blanc avait trouver la personne qui lui fallait. L'apparition rougit ce qui amusa Kanzaki puis répondit.

- Avant que t'ailles chercher Natsume le jour de son anniversaire, je voulais te dire quelque chose tu te souviens?

_Cinq jours plus tôt_

_Tout le monde s'affairait à préparer la fête avec acharnement courant dans tout les sens, Baby Beel était entrain de piquer une colère par ce que Oga ne s'occupait pas assez de lui, fou de rage il lança une attaque tonnerre qui en plus de stopper les racailles dans leur élan, envoya valser le saladier de crème fouetté sur la tête de Himekawa. Le fou rire du bébé contamina les racailles qui décompressèrent un peu._

_- C'est ça marrez vous râla Himekawa_

_- Oh te fâche pas dit Kanzaki t'est très mignon déguisé en pâtisserie_

_Il passa le doigt sur la joue du blanc pour récupérer de la crème avant de la manger. Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, devant un Himekawa désespéré et rouge de honte._

_- Mais ta finit oui_

_- Oh ça va hein t'aurais fait pareil je suis sure_

_- J'ai le temps de rentrer chez moi me changer ?_

_- Mon apart est au dessus dit Tojo, vas y c'est ouvert_

_Kanzaki suivit son ami, il récupéra sa chemise et se mit a la nettoyer au lavabo pendant que le blanc se lavait les cheveux au dessus de la baignoire, il posa la chemise sur l'évier pour la faire sécher et attrapa une serviette, quand Himekawa eut finit de se laver les cheveux, il posa la serviette sur sa tête et se mit à frotter doucement. Tatsuya se laissa faire un moment puis remercia son ami. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, imité par Kanzaki_

_- C'est malin j'ai pas ma gomina_

_- Ça fait des années que je me tue à te dire que t'est mieux sans, alors pour une fois tu laisse tes cheveux tranquille_

_- Non mais sérieux j'ai l'air con se lamenta Himekawa_

_- D'habitude t'as l'air con là t'est pas mal enfin je reste le plus beau_

_-Himekawa sourit, il regarda son ami qui était bien content d'avoir quitté la cohue du bas._

_- Y'a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler mais j'hésite_

_- Toi t'hésite à me parler ? S'interrogea Kanzaki depuis quand ?_

_- J'ai comme l'impression que ça pourrait détruire notre amitié ou du moins la fragiliser_

_Kanzaki haussa les sourcils_

_- Alors là si t'arrive à détruire une amitié de dix huit ans avec une phrase c'est que t'est sacrément balèze rigola le rouquin_

_- Hajime s'il te plait je rigole pas_

_- Oh mec tu me fait peur, dis moi tout paniqua Kanzaki en attrapant le visage de son ami_

_Himekawa posa ses mains sur les siennes, pris une grande inspiration, mais il ne put rien dire car Néné venait de hurler du bas de l'escalier_

_- KANZAKI ! Tu compte aller chercher Natsume aujourd'hui ou demain_

_- Mais elle à qu'a y aller elle si elle est pas contente_

_Il se mit front contre front avec son ami._

_- Ecoute, je vais aller chercher le boulet et quand je reviens tu me dit tout_

_- Ça peut attendre demain, je veux pas me prendre la tête pour l'anniv de Natsume, je t'enverrais un message_

_- Ok a toute ma poule_

En se rappelant de ça, Kanzaki se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le portable de son ami, il ne l'avait pas quitté de la semaine, il avait regardé les vidéos et les photos mais par respect pour son ami, il n'avait pas regarder les messages. Il vérifia et vit qu'un message lui étant destiné était dans le dossier brouillon, l'espace d'un instant il lui sembla que le lire était une trahison, d'un autre côté, il lui était adressé. Il l'ouvrit

Salut, tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de te parler de quelque chose, en réalité ça fait pas mal de temps que j'essaye de t'en parler mais j'y arrive pas, c'est bien la première fois. J'ai tellement peur de ta réaction, je me rends compte qu'une amitié comme la notre est unique, et je veux pas la perdre mais je ne peut pas garder ce que je ressens indéfiniment sinon j'en souffrirai, alors je vais prendre le risque. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je t'aime

Kanzaki relut le message plusieurs fois, vérifia autant de fois qu'il lui été bien adressé, il laissa tomber son bras comme si on lui avait couper les muscles, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant le ciel. Himekawa réapparut et le fixa, voyant qu'il tenait son téléphone, il demanda

- Tu m'en veux ?

- T'en vouloir demanda Kanzaki, depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

- Que je suis amoureux de toi, sincèrement je crois que je l'ai toujours été, je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte à notre arrivée au lycée

Kanzaki ne put retenir ses larmes, il se sentait vraiment idiot, au fond de lui il se doutait des sentiments de son ami, et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien fait, il l'avait laissé seul sur ce coup là, il avait peur d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, était il capable de ne pas faire souffrir la personne qu'il aimait.

- Quand tu vas te réveiller, crois moi je t'obligerais à tout me dire et je te lâcherait pas avant de savoir tout ce que je veux

- C'est une proposition plutôt agréable sourit Himekawa, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera par la suite

Kanzaki sourit, il entendit qu'on l'appelait pour le repas, Himekawa lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. La bataille du lendemain s'annonçait rude mais il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de rester en vie et il s'y accrocherai jusqu'au bout.

* Un petit hommage à un arc de One Piece que j'aime beaucoup Thriller Bark

** Ils imitent Hawkeye dans Avengers

*** J'adore le film les anges de Boston d'ou sont tirés ses deux personnages

**** Il me manquait deux personnages et je me suis dit t'as jamais parlé de Balck Butler et ben c'est fait

***** Star Wars Power !


	7. Chapter 06

V pour …..

Bien que les membres du groupe soit partis se coucher, ils redescendirent tous les uns après les autres incapable de trouver le sommeil, à la fois paniqué par la possibilité de leur mort imminente et excité à l'idée de se battre et de venger leur ami. De ce fait ils passèrent la nuit à revoir leur plan, de l'arrivée au manoir jusqu'à leur sortit victorieuse, pour eux, il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre la bataille, ils parlèrent toute la nuit en buvant café sur café, quand le jour se leva, Kanzaki décida qu'il fallait aller chercher le plus d'armes possibles afin de ne laisser aucune chance à l'ennemi. Le local se trouvait en centre ville, le rouquin les conduisit et s'arrêta devant une boite de strip tease.

- Euh à cet heure ci s'est fermé dit Yuka

- Oui puis bon c'est pas le moment ajouta Furoichi

Toutes les racailles se tournèrent vers lui en haussant un sourcil, connaissant son esprit pervers, ils furent étonné de le voir aussi sérieux sans lancer une blague salace. Puis Kanzaki frappa deux coup rapide il attendit une seconde, tapa une fois attendit encore et retapa deux fois. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément, un vieil homme de petite taille, chauve avec une barbe blanche sourit et les laissa entrer. Après avoir fermer la porte, il se tourna vers Kanzaki

- Ton père m'a dit que t'allais venir chercher deux trois bricoles mais t'étais pas obligé de te ramener avec toute la smala

- Sale type dit une femme en lui tapant sur le crâne, le petit fait ce qu'il veut, j'espère que quand il deviendra le boss il te fera bouffer par les requins

- Merci Aileen dit Kanzaki

Elle avait une cinquantaine d'années mais été bien conservé, elle portait une tenue de French cancan, était rousse et avait de jolie yeux bleus. Elle salua tout le monde.

- Vous devez être Tojo dit elle en le saluant, mes fils m'ont beaucoup parler de vous

- Vos fils ?

- Connor et Murphy, vous les avez rencontré hier

- Mais s'étonna Tojo, vous êtes un peu jeune pour être leur mère

- Oh c'est gentil sourit elle, je les ai eu à seize ans

- Heu les coupa Kanzaki, j'adore t'entendre raconter tes histoires de familles mais on est un peu pressés.

- Oh oui suis je bête suivez moi

Elle les emmena dans les vestiaires puis tourna le bouton d'une lampe murale qui fit s'ouvrir une porte dans le sol, elle leur dit de prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Ils sont tous cinglés les gens qui bossent pour ton père ? Demanda Tojo

- Si tu crois que ça c'est cinglé attends de rencontrer Grell ou sa mère Angelina, là t'as encore rien vu crois moi

Ils descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce gigantesque, d'un côté toutes sortes d'armes à feu et de l'autres armes blanches en tout genre. Au centre de la pièce des caisses en plastiques alignés les unes à côtés des autres ou se cachait toutes sorte de grenades, aveuglantes, napalm. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour afin d'être sur de ne pas rater d'armes utiles, alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à sortir, Aoi se tourna vers Oga

- Lâche ce bazooka, espèce d'idiot

- S'il te plait Aoi, il est trop cool

Elle fit un soupir de désespoir et Oga laissa l'arme, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit

- J'avais un truc à te demander, au cas ou je n'en rechaperai pas

- Dis pas ça supplia Aoi

- Non il faut prendre en compte toute les possibilités, si je n'en réchappe pas, j'aimerais que tu t'occupe de Baby Beel

- Quoi ? Tu veux me confier ton fils ?

- Si je devais choisir une fille pour être sa mère se serait forcement toi ça à toujours été toi, parce que... enfin bref je pense que t'as compris

- Oui Oga j'ai compris c'est pareil pour moi

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche et ils partirent rejoindre les autres, ils restèrent le reste de la journée dans le club et Aileen, leur montra les fonctionnalité de chacune des armes qu'ils avaient choisis, ils saluèrent la femme et le vieil homme, arrivés dans le fourgon, Kanzaki voyant Oga et Aoi main dans la main déclara

- Bon les gars on va peut être mourir ce soir alors si d'autres d'entre vous veulent faire leur déclaration c'est maintenant ou jamais

Au début, chacun détourna le regard un peu gêné par cette ambiance, pas vraiment en rapport avec la situation, puis Yuka se leva.

- Hey puis merde déclara t'elle en attrapant Natsume et en lui roulant la pelle du siècle

- Voila ajouta Kanzaki personne d'autre ?

Les autres ne dirent rien, lorsque Yuka voulut se rasseoir à sa place, Natsume l'en empêcha et l'assit sur ses genoux, ils garèrent le fourgon à la sortie du bois afin d'éviter de se faire repérer et s'avancèrent. Ils ne virent pas le manoir mais la nuit tombante ni était pour rien c'était plutôt à cause des murs qui le cachaient, un grand portail se dressa devant eux. Ils décidèrent de se séparé en deux groupe afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun garde, Hermès avait prétendu qu'il n'y en avait pas mais on était jamais trop prudent. Aoi, Oga, Natsume, Yuka et Kanzaki se mirent à droite, Néné, Furoichi, Shiroyama, Chiaki et Tojo à gauche. Tojo et Kanzaki se désignèrent pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

- A trois dit Kanzaki

- A trois, trois ou un deux et trois ?*demanda Tojo

- Fais pas chier.

Ils se retournèrent en une fraction de secondes et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers les autres, ils étaient devenus pales comme la mort.

- Nom de Dieu mais y'en à combien s'interrogea Tojo

- Au moins cinq cent

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Furoichi

- Y'a au moins cinq cent gardes là dedans on passera jamais

Ils attendirent un moment, se demandant comment faire lorsque, des bruits se firent entendre.

- On dirait des rollers non ? S'inquiéta Chiaki

Ils virent arriver, les jumeaux Mc Manus et leur mère, suivit par une femme à peu près du même âge, ses cheveux étaient rouge sang et deux autres garçons, un aux cheveux long rouges et l'autre court et brun. Ils étaient en rollers mais pas des normaux, ceux là avaient des petits moteurs intégrés qui leur permettait de décoller.

- Les Mc Manus se mirent à droite et les Risky à gauche

- Alors mon choux, on est dans le pétrin ? Demanda Angelina

- Qu'est ce que vous faites la demanda Kanzaki

- Ton père s'est douté que les spectres ferait appel à des gardes en ne voyant pas leur messager revenir dit Sebastian

- Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas le coupa le garçon aux cheveux noirs, les spectres sont vos adversaires et ont vous les laisse, nous on s'occupe des types devant

- Enfin un peu d'action s'excita Grell

- Mais ils sont trop nombreux dit Yuka

- Ne sous estime pas les Sleeping Forest**, répondit Aileen, Angelina et moi avons tué bien plus de déchets que cela on s'en sortira

- D'ailleurs dit la femme aux cheveux de sang, je te parie que mes fils en tueront plus que les tiens

- Dans tes rêves répondit l'irlandaise

- On lance le pari dit Connor, les gagnants font ce qu'ils veulent des perdants

- Pari tenu dit Sebastian

Les garçons et leurs mères se tapèrent dans la main, puis ils reculèrent, ils prirent de l'élan et passèrent aisément au dessus du mur. Ils entendirent qu'un homme criait qu'il y avait des intrus, un instant plus tard, la grille s'ouvrit, Grell les fit rentrer

- On va vous couvrir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, grouillez vous

Les jeunes s'élancèrent en ligne droite tandis que les jumeaux volaient au dessus d'eux, se jetant sur chaque homme susceptible de blesser le groupe de racailles, lorsque la porte fut fermé derrière eux. Un des gardes se servit de son fouet pour attraper la cheville de Connor et le mettre à terre, alors que le coup fatal allait lui être donné, Sebastian l'égorgea et aida son ami à se relever.

- Un point de plus pour nous dit Sebastian

Connor baissa la tête de son ami lui évitant de se prendre un poignard.

- Egalité ajouta l'irlandais

Ils se relancèrent dans la bataille avec encore plus de motivation, le dénommée Grell servait plus de diversion qu'autre chose, il courait d'un côté et de l'autre, les gardes étaient obligés de le suivre des yeux, ne serait qu'a cause de ses cheveux flamboyants et pendant que les gardes regardaient le feu follet, les autres en profitaient pour les blesser ou les tuer.

- Ton fils est comme toi dit Aileen, il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer

- Que veux tu, il à héritais de la beauté étincelante de sa mère

- D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que nos enfants nous volent la vedette, ils serait temps de remédier à ça

- En avant cria Aileen en sortant deux poignards

- C'est partit pour la ronde des épines ajouta Angelina en imitant son amie

Elles tournèrent en se tenant la main, activant la propulsion de leur rollers, , lorsqu'elles eurent atteint une grande vitesse, elles se lâchèrent, elles tournées si vite qu'on ne distinguait même plus qui était qui, elles avaient un poignard dans chaque main si bien que tout les gardes se trouvant sur leur passage se firent découper sans comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Les jumeaux firent une petite crise de jalousie et essayèrent de faire mieux que leurs mère qui affichaient un sourire des plus sournois.

- Maman râla Grell si tu l'aide on va perdre le pari

- Oh dit Angelina an portant un doigt à sa bouche vous n'avez pas bien compris les termes du pari, il n'y a pas deux équipes en compétition mais trois

- Vous d'un côté continua Aileen et nous de l'autre, avec cette attaque on à d'ailleurs pris de l'avance alors mes petits choux, préparez vous à faire les tâches ménagères pendant les mois qui suivent

- Quoi s'étonna Murphy c'est dégueulasse

- On à le droit de faire équipe avec les Irish demanda Sebastian

- A non s'indigna Angelina sinon ça fait quatre contre deux

Les gardes restants commençaient à en avoir d'être ignorés et de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une dispute familiale. Ce blocage de la part des gardes permis aux racailles d'avancer, lorsque les jeunes eurent passer la porte le fait de se retrouver dans le silence complet, les perturba, ils se remirent vite de leurs émotion et observèrent le hall, il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun escaliers, pourtant ce manoir étaient composé de quatre étage comment faisait il pour y accéder ? En revanche quatre grands miroirs étaient disposé dans la pièce. Les racailles se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait en fait des portes qu'ils cherchaient, mais un problème se posaient à eux, chacun avait élaboré un plan pour battre une personne spécifique, hors il y avait une chance sur quatre de se retrouver face au bon adversaire, ça compromettait pas mal de choses.

- Regardez dit Furoichi, au dessus des portes

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? demanda Oga

- Au dessus de chaque miroir trônait un as.

- En quoi ça nous avance demanda Chiaki

- Les spectres portent des noms de fantômes, Dame brune blanche mais à la base ils portent le nom des as

- Mais pas du tout répondit Shiroyama

- Mais si ajouta Aoi frappait par un éclair de génie, Corazon veut dire cœur, Pica c'est le pic, Trebol le trèfle.

- Mais bien sur ajouta Kanzaki, allait chacun rejoint son adversaire

Avant de partir, les racailles se firent une accolade, Aoi et Oga s'embrassèrent, tout comme Natsume et Yuka, puis chaque groupe se posta devant le miroir correspondant, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois se firent un signe de tête et poussèrent le miroir.

Derrière chaque miroir se trouvait un escalier qui menait vers un des étages,Tojo, Chiaki et Yuka furent les premiers à atteindre un étage, ils poussèrent la porte qui terminait l'escalier, pour se retrouver dans une sorte de jungle, des plantes surgissait de partout, à tel point qu'on ne voyait plus la couleur des murs, toutes sortes d'animaux étaient enfermés dans des vivariums, Chiaki reconnut une dendrobate, une grenouille extrêmement venimeuse.

- Bienvenue dans mon jardin d'Eden dit une voix

Les racailles sursautèrent en cherchant d'ou provenait ce son. Ils eurent un nouveau sursaut en voyant sortir Corazon la dame blanche sortir d'un rideau de lierre, elle portait une robe noire moulante à manche longue, mise à part la couleur de cheveux c'était le sosie de Morticia Adams.

- Alors les gamins vous ne répondez rien, ça ne fait rien l'avis de mes victimes m'importent peu

Elle tendit son bras vers eux, Tojo eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un bracelet étrange à son poignet et compris qu'il pouvait lancer des projectiles, il poussa les filles sur le côté évitant les piques empoisonnés que la Dame blanche venait de leur envoyait.

- Hmm rapide les morveux, on va pouvoir jouer

- Ne la ramène pas trop sorcière cria Yuka en lançant deux pics qu'elle cachaient dans ses cheveux

L'un d'eux se planta dans le mur tandis que l'autre atteignit l'épaule du spectre, celle ci la retira en souriant.

- Oh cette douleur, j'adore c'est exquis

- Vraiment que dit tu de ça continua Yuka en se jetant avec deux Saïs*** sur son adversaire

Deux couteaux jaillirent des manches de Corazon, bloquant les armes de Yuka, Tojo se jeta sur le spectre profitant de diversion que Yuka lui offrait, il passa son bras autour de son cou mais la dame blanche ne se laissa pas faire, plantant un couteau dans le bras du garçon, avant de lui écraser le pied, elle attrapa sa nuque, pris de l'élan afin de se retrouver derrière Tojo, elle lui mit un violent coup de pied, il se retrouva propulsé sur Yuka qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Alors qu'elle allait planter son couteau dans le corps du garçon, Chiaki tira sur le couteau le brisant.

Voyant les débris de son arme, le spectre sourit en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Bien joué chérie, montre moi ce dont tu est capable

Chiaki lui tira dessus mais la femme esquiva sans problème, elle était extrêmement rapide et se mouvait avec une rapidité que ses vêtements n'aurait pas du lui permettre, arrivé à hauteur de la fille, elle tendit son bras pour lui attraper la gorge mais Tojo qui s'était relevé, l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ça va demanda t'il à Chiaki qui choqué d'avoir vu la mort de si près était resta pétrifié

- Sale gosse râla la spectre

Elle s'était cogné contre un vivarium, elle regarda, la fissure qu'elle avait causé, puis a la surprise des racailles, elle donna un grand coup de poing qui brisa entièrement la prison de verre, elle y attrapa un petit serpent noir qui s'enroula autour de son bras. Yuka lança un de ses Sais, Corazon l'évita avant de lui envoyer le serpent, qui planta ses crocs dans le bras de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, Tojo se jeta sur le serpent et lui arracha la tête, deux trous profond étaient visible.

- Ça brule ! Hurla Yuka

La dame blanche afficha un air hautain en croisant les bras.

- Dis donc gamin tu te prends pour qui, tuer ma vipère égyptienne préféré

- Oh non pleura Chiaki

- Tu as compris continua le spectre, le décompte à commencer elle n'en as plus pour très longtemps, enfin c'était une vipère modifiée, elle vivra plus longtemps mais souffrira deux fois plus, ses cris me plaisent bien.

Tojo se lança sur le spectre le plus rapidement possible, mais elle l'évita facilement, se baissant et lui donnant un coup de pied, il bascula vers le vivarium cassé et s'enfonça des morceaux de verre dans la main en tombant, il se releva encore plus énervé. Alors qu'il fonçait à nouveau tête baissé, Chiaki tira une nouvelle salve, espérant faire mouche mais, elle était tellement perturbé qu'elle tremblait et ses coups d'habitude si précis ne touchèrent pas leur cible, la Dame blanche se rapprochait d'elle, Tojo voulut l'attraper mais elle lui mit un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser derrière un bureau, il fut sonné par la chute.

- Du calme gamin, je m'occupe de la demoiselle et après ce sera toi

- N'approchez pas hurla Chiaki en tirant à nouveau

Cette fois ci, elle réussit à loger une balle dans l'épaule déjà blessé du spectre qui afficha un rictus mauvais, et se mit à courir dans la salle pour éviter les balles, Chiaki tirait en continu espérant touchait un point vital, une de ses armes n'avait plus de munition, elle l'envoya valser et continua avec celle qui lui restait, son arme s'enraya, elle la regarda ne comprenant pas le problème, lorsqu'elle releva la tête la Dame blanche était devant elle, son sourire carnassier toujours présent, elle mit un coup de poing à la jeune fille qui tomba sous la surprise. Entendant que Tojo se relevait, elle attrapa la jeune fille et la plaça devant elle. Tojo pointait une arme vers elle.

- Si tu est assez rapide tu peut m'avoir mais si tu ne l'est pas je placerai sa tête dans la trajectoire, alors tu tente le coup ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre

- C'est si facile de juger n'est ce pas ? Mais tes paroles ne sont que musique à mes oreilles et les cris de douleur que je te ferait pousser ne seront que des requiems de plaisirs intense, oh comme j'ai hâte

Tojo était un peu décontenancé par les paroles de cette femme complètement folle, elle semblait s'amusé, ce n'était qu'un jeu et il est clair qu'elle ne sentait pas menacé par les racailles. Chiaki réalisa enfin ce qui se passait et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du spectre en profitant pour se dégager, Tojo réagit au quart de tout et tira, mais le spectre se poussa sur le côté, elle courut vers Tojo, donna un coup de pied dans l'arme la faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis elle se jeta sur le garçon enserrant ses jambes autour de son cou pour l'étouffer, il réussit à la dégager et la jeta à terre, elle attrapa un fragment de couteau se trouvant à terre, la plongea dans un bocal posait sur le bureau et le jeta sur Chiaki qui le reçut dans le cou, elle l'enleva aussitôt, et s'écroula, les yeux exorbité, ses lèvres devinrent bleu.

- Chiaki ! hurla Tojo

- Cyanure ma grande dit elle à Chiaki, bon voyage

- Salope hurla Tojo en se jetant sur elle

Cette fois ci il l'attrapa et l'allongea sur ses épaules, prêt à la briser en deux , elle essayait de se débattre mais la force de Tojo était bien trop supérieur à la sienne, elle commençait à sentir ses os craqué, elle réussit à actionner son bracelet qui planta cinq pics dans le bras du garçon qui lâcha sa prise sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle en profita pour se cacher dans sa forêt de plantes.

- J'avoue que tu est plus fort que prévu

- Tu n'as rien vu sorcière sors de ta cachette répondit Tojo en enlevant les pics de son bras

- Dans tes rêves

Elle envoya une nouvelle salve de projectiles, qui atteignirent Tojo à la poitrine, celui ci en eut le souffle coupé, ils étaient près de son coeur, si il bougeait trop, il risquait de se le transpercer. Il tomba à genoux, la Dame Blanche sortit de sa cachette, riant aux éclats.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien portait mon nom dit elle, touché en plein cœur, vu ton gabarit, la neurotoxine présent sur mes pics ne te tuera pas tout de suite du coup je vais les aider

Elle posa son pied sur les pics, bien décidé à les faire traverser le corps de son adversaire, Tojo lui attrapa, essayant de la repousser, néanmoins il ne put utiliser toutes sa force de peur de faciliter le travail de son ennemie, alors qu'elle allait frappé un grand coup, Yuka qui s'était levé péniblement lui planta la tête de la vipère égyptienne dans le cou y délivrant un peu du poison qui y resté. Le spectre se retourna et poussa la jeune fille à terre.

- Idiote je suis immunisé contre le poison

Elle allait donné un nouveau coup quand Yuka hurla

- TOJO ATTRAPE !

Il récupéra le Sai qu'elle lui lançait, la Dame blanche se retourna prêt à parer le garçon mais il avait déjà les bras en l'air tenant l'arme à deux mains, il planta l'arme en plein dans le cœur du spectre qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur. Elle cracha un flot de sang, Tojo la rapprocha de lui.

- En effet tu n'as jamais aussi bien porter ton nom

Il la balança sauvagement dans un coin, elle cracha encore un flot de sang avant de s'arrêter de respirer. Les filles étaient dans le coma toutes les deux, Tojo se dit qu'il fallait mieux les sortir d'ici au plus vite mais la toxine commençait à faire son effet, il se sentit mal et s'écroula lui aussi inconscient.

Shiroyama, Aoi et Natsume atteignirent le deuxième étage ou le baron sanglant les attendait assis tranquillement, il souriait.

- Trois victimes, merci seigneur, oh je vais pouvoir découper, cisailler, trancher taillader

- Oh Ducon le coupa Natsume tu vas nous faire tous les synonymes

- AH AH AH rigola le baron, tu te crois drôle demi portion je vais vous exterminer tous les deux et garderais la petite demoiselle pour la fin j'ai un compte à régler avec elle, depuis notre dernière rencontre j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire de toi, on va bien s'amuser

Aoi eut un frisson de dégout en s'imaginant ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Elle sortit son sabre, Shiroyama avait opter pour une lance et Natsume avait choisi deux dagues. Shiroyama se lança le premier, courant vers l'adversaire en pointant sa lance, le spectre esquiva et se retrouva face à Natsume qui abaissa ses deux lames vers lui, il roula sur le côté et Aoi essaya de lui planter son sabre dans la tête, le baron attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- J'ai dit que je te gardais pour la fin si tu n'est pas docile je te ferais encore plus mal

Puis il la balança avec violence, contre le mur, elle sentit la blessure de son dos se rouvrir, du sang coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, profitant qu'il avait le dos tourné Natsume se jeta sur lui, le spectre se poussa attrapa ses deux lames incurvés et les planta dans l'épaule du jeune homme qui cria sous la surprise et la douleur, sa manche était déchiré et un grand flot de sang s'échappa de la plaie.

- NATSUME hurla Aoi

- Reste en dehors de ça lui répondit il je vais bien

- On va le vaincre à deux ajouta Shiroyama

- Vous êtes lamentables dit Trebol, pitoyable mais ne vous en faites pas vous ne le serais plus longtemps, je vous donne dix minutes à vivre

Puis il s'élança sur les deux garçons, ils n'eurent pas le temps de le voir passer, ils sentirent juste la douleur, Natsume avait été atteint à la taille et Shiroyama au bras.

- Bordel, il est rapide s'étonna Shiroyama

- T'as rien vu encore dit le baron avant de jeter sur eux

Natsume l'ayant vu venir poussa son ami et se prit un coup de couteau dans l'épaule valide, en effet le baron avait remplacé ses deux lames par une petite machette, il tourna la lame dans l'épaule de Natsume qui aurait du s'évanouir sous la douleur, il pensa à Himekawa et refusa de perdre face à ce type, il réussit à lui donner un coup de dague, entaillant le visage de son ennemi du haut de son front jusqu'au menton, la balafre lui barrant le visage. Le baron se recula sous l'effet de la surprise, un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas morfler gamin

En pleine excès de rage, il se rua sur Natsume mais fut stoppé dans sa course par Shiroyama qui le fit tomber à l'aide de sa lance.

- Les tueurs ne sont ils pas censés avoir le sang froid ajouta t'il histoire de l'énerver un peu plus

- Le sang froid tu vas l'avoir dans pas longtemps t'inquiète pas répondit Trebol

Il lança sa machette vers Shiroyama qui l'évita de justesse, en une fraction de seconde, le spectre avait sortit un poignard à l'aide duquel il trancha la lance que la racaille pointait dans sa direction, il fut emporté par l'élan, le baron attrapa le bout de la lance, la retourna et la planta dans le corps de son adversaire. Il le poussa, Shiroyama atterrit sur le dos, le poignard planté dans le ventre. Aoi essaya de se lever mais la douleur la ralentissait quand à Natsume, il fut paralysé par la vision de son ami gisant à terre. Le spectre donna un coup de pied dans le corps de Shiroyama.

- Merde j'ai du toucher un point vital, c'est vraiment pas marrant de se battre contre vous, enfin dans le doute je vais l'achever

Il s'apprêtait à retirer le poignard afin de provoquer une hémorragie, au moment ou sa main se posa sur le manche de l'arme, une dague se figea dedans, Natsume avait réussi à rassembler ses esprits et avait réagi comme il avait pu. Trebol se recula vivement, retira l'arme de sa main et lécha la plaie.

- Tu m'as l'air plus résistant que ton copain, j'espère que tu me donneras plus de plaisir, allez amène toi

Natsume se releva, mis sa dague à l'horizontale devant lui la paume de son autre main à plat contre le manche, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre , le frottement des deux lames créa des étincelles, les ennemis se séparèrent avant de s'élancer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Ils tentèrent de s'infliger des coups sans succès, puis le spectre attrapa l'épaule la plus abimée du garçon, le faisant crié, profitant de cette diversion, il tenta de transpercer son adversaire, Aoi se plaça devant son amie recevant le coup à sa place, une entaille apparut de son épaule jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine, du sang s'écoula de la blessure.

- Hey poupée tu désobéis encore, tu vas payer cette fois

Il attrapa ses cheveux, la jeta à terre et lui planta sa dague dans la jambe, elle se mit à pleurer sous la douleur, le baron se rapprocha de Natsume, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille avant, elle essayait d'enlever la dague mais sa main tremblait, elle tenta une première fois mais la douleur était tel qu'elle abandonna.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ma jolie, j'ai transpercé l'artère fémorale, si tu l'enlève tu mourras

Il se jeta sur Natsume qui se relevait à peine, il devenait pale, les plaies infligées par le spectre continuait de saigner, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble, il se doutait que si le combat s'éternisait ça lui serait fatal. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il essaya de se motiver comme il put, en voyant Aoi souffrir le martyr il se dit qu'il devait terrasser l'ennemi au plus vite, sans compter que la vie de Shiroyama ne tenait qu'a un fil, il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite. Le baron attrapa une épée qu'il avait dans le dos et s'approcha lentement de son adversaire. Natsume s'apprêtait à esquiver, mais le baron n'attaqua pas, car Aoi venait de lui tirer dessus avec un pistolet qu'elle avait planqué sous son tee shirt mais la douleur lui brouillait l'esprit, sa vision troublé par les larmes ne lui permit que d'effleurer le bras du spectre, celui ci s'avança vers la jeune fille et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Bon ben puisque tu veux mourir, je vais arranger ça

Il donna un coup dans le pistolet, le faisant voler jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à l'embrocher avec son épée, d'un coup, Aoi enleva la dague qui lui transpercer la jambe d'un coup sec et le planta dans le torse du baron qui tomba à la renverse. Natsume se précipita vers son amie, il déchira sa veste et lui fit un garrot afin d'éviter quel ne succombe à une hémorragie. Un toussotement se fit entendre, il les glaça d'effroi, le baron était entrain de se relever, il avait l'air de souffrir mais également d'être encore plus dément. Natsume se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de prendre une arme, il se débattit. Se rendant compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Aoi enleva la ceinture de son pantalon et attacha les main du baron avec, Natsume attrapa l'épée du spectre et l'assomma avec le manche.

- Il faut le tuer annonça Aoi

- Je peut pas, je peut pas paniqua le garçon

Aoi pensa au dégout que lui inspirait le spectre, elle regarda Shiroyama étendu, respirant difficilement, elle mit une dague sur la gorge du meurtrier, elle tremblait encore.

- J'y arrive pas pleura la jeune fille

- Laissons le comme ça, il sera emprisonné

Natsume aida Aoi à se lever et lui dit qu'il aller la faire sortir et qu'ensuite il viendrait chercher Shiroyama. Mais a peine eut il essayer de faire trois pas qu'il évanouit.

- Natsume ! Natsume ! Cria Aoi , oh bordel

Après avoir essayé de le ranimé plusieurs fois, elle essaya de sortir pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais trébucha, la douleur de sa jambe ne lui permit pas de rester debout, et ramper était au dessus de ses forces. Allongés sur le dos, elle scruta le plafond, se demandant ou en était les autres, avait il réussi à venir à bout de leurs ennemis, contrairement à eux avait il eu le courage de les tuer. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, quelqu'un approchait, oh mon dieu pensa t'elle, le baron s'est réveillait mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger, est ce que c'est la fin, je vais mourir ici alors que je venais de me mettre avec Oga, la vie est injuste.

Elle releva la tête, jamais elle n'aurai cru que cela se passerait comme ça, comment était ce possible, un coup de feu retentit et Aoi s'évanouit à son tour.

* Hommage à l'arme fatale

** Hommage à Air Gear

*** Les Sais sont les armes de Elektre (poignard à trois lames)


	8. Chapter 07

….Vendetta

Néné et Furoichi courait vers l'étage ou les attendait leur ennemie, ils entendirent un coup de feu, les stoppant dans leur course, ils regardèrent vers l'arrière comme si ils avaient la capacité de voir ce qu'ils se passaient dans les étages inférieurs. Néné redescendit une marche comme pour se rapprocher de ses amis déjà au combat, elle scruta l'obscurité du bas de l'escalier puis se tourna vers Furoichi, le jeune garçon vit à son regard qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour les autres et en particulier pour Aoi qui avait déjà était blessé. Ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien, si elle était distraite comme ça le combat tournerait court. Furoichi se plaça face à son amie et l'attrapa par les épaules, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit.

- Ecoute je sais que tu t'inquiète pour eux, et je comprend crois moi mais il là il faut que tu te concentre, notre ennemie est très dangereuse et la moindre faille nous sera fatal

L'espace d'un instant, Néné se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, le bruit qu'elle avait entendu lui avait déclenché des tas d'images, elle voyait ses amis mort, baignant dans leur sang, la panique avait commencé à se loger en elle, puis son ami venait de la secouer. Elle reprit ses esprits et répondit.

- Depuis quand tu parle comme un chef ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas je te parle comme un ami c'est tout, tu est prête ?

- Oui ça va mieux allons y

Ils se remirent en marche, lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'entrainement de karaté ou quelque chose du genre. La salle entière était en bois, un tapis de gym recouvrait une partie du sol, il y avait des sacs de sable, des haltères une corde à sauter, mais pas la moindre présence. Ils s'avancèrent puis d'un coup un poids tomba sur leur dos les clouant au sol. La Dame brune se trouvait en équilibre au dessus de la porte et leur avait sauter dessus.

- Alors les gamins dit elle avant de me débarrassez de vous j'aimerais savoir, saviez vous ou vous mettiez les pieds ou avez vous tirer votre destin à la courte paille.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent d'un coup, l'assassin en profita pour s'éloigner d'un bond gracieux, elle souriait et les toisait du regard attendant leur réponse.

- Pour faire simple dit Furoichi, nous avons chacun décider de notre adversaire et nous avons choisi d'affronter le Pique

- Oh vous avez donc compris la signification de nos noms et des symboles ornant les miroirs

- C'était plus que simple affirma Néné

- Moui c'est vrai répondit Pica j'ai toujours trouvé que le vieux en faisait trop avec ses énigmes mais bon

Néné sortit un fouet qu'elle avait récupéré dans la réserve de Kanzaki et asséna un violent coup sur le spectre qui l'esquiva avec facilité bien qu'elle afficha une mine des plus surprise.

- On est pas venus ici pour causer répondit la rousse pour se justifier

Furoichi se sentit stupide, il est vrai que l'ambiance était tellement peu propice au combat que pendant un millième de seconde, il en avait oublié la raison de sa venue, c'était extrêmement mal placé de la part de quelqu'un qui une minute auparavant faisait la morale à sa coéquipière quand à la dangerosité de la mission et au besoin de rester concentré au maximum. Il reprit ses esprits et se mit en position près a attaquer au moindre mouvement de l'ennemie. Le spectre afficha une moue dépité se grattant l'arrière du crâne, elle observa les deux adolescents devant elle, il était évident qu'elle pouvait les massacrer en une fraction de secondes, les pauvres n'auraient même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Mais les spectres étaient bien connu pour leur cruauté, ils adoraient jouer avec leurs victimes comme un chat laissant croire à un oiseau qu'il peut encore s'envoler avant de lui briser les ailes, lui donnant l'espoir qu'il peut encore courir pour échapper à son fatal destin pour finalement les briser les jambes et enfin lui porter le coup final. La Dame brune ne défiait pas la règle et son humeur joueuse prit le dessus. Elle défia les jeunes du regard les laissant attaquer en premier si ils le désiraient, cela ne changerait pas l'issue du combat. Voyant qu'ils se décidaient pas, elle fonça sur Néné lui mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre, la rousse cracha de la salive en essayant de reprendre son souffle coupé à cause de l'impact, Furoichi voulut venir au secours de son amie, mais Pica pivota, balançant sa jambe à une vitesse folle, le garçon se reçut le pied de plein fouet, il réussit à mettre son bras devant pour bloquer malgré ce réflexe un craquement se fit entendre, l'os de l'avant bras n'avait pas supporter le choc et s'était briser sous la force du coup

- Furoichi ! cria Néné

- Ça va t'inquiète répondit le jeune

Malgré cette réponse, la jeune fille vit qu'il mentait, il était à genoux et se tenait le bras, son souffle était irrégulier, il tentait tant bien que mal de le régulariser, Néné se jeta sur le spectre avec férocité bien décider à ne pas mourir dans cette endroit. Elle réussit à lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage, la joue de Pica devint rouge et elle recula en posant sa main dessus.

- On est une tigresse à ce que je vois, montre moi ce que tu vaut

- Tu vas pas être déçus connasse

Le spectre sourit, et se lança sur la jeune qui esquiva, celle ci s'abaissa fit pivoter son pied faisant tomber la Dame brune qui en eut le souffle court. Néné se jeta sur elle et s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, Pica se retourna prenant le dessus sur la rousse, l'adolescent enroula son fouet autour du bras de son assaillante et appuya sur le manche ce qui déclencha une décharge électrique qui fit hurler l'assassin de douleur et de stupeur.

- Salope cria Pica

Elle se saisit du fouet et l'envoya valser, elle prit le bras droit de la jeune fille et le fit pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau craquement se fit entendre déclenchant un cri strident de la part de la victime, un sourie des plus sadique se dessina sur le visage de la spectre qui se délectait de voir la douleur se peindre sur le visage d'autrui, elle lui prit les cheveux et la traina jusque devant Furoichi, elle se mit derrière elle, la jeune fille ne dit rien la douleur de son épaule démise l'ayant sonnée. Elle passa son bras autour du cou de Néné, l'autre main lui encerclant la tête.

- Regarde bien mon grand, on va voir combien de temps son cou tient avant de céder sous la pression

- Arrête ça supplia Furoichi

- Vous êtes venus de vous même vous m'avez défier et vous avez perdu, assumez votre défaite.

- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ajouta le garçon en se levant

Tandis que Pica commençait à exercer une pression sur la tête de Néné dans le but de lui briser le cou, Furoichi se jeta sur elle mais avec un bras en moins, il ne put qu'éloigner l'assassin de sa victime. De sa main valide, il attrapa un poing américain qu'il avait dans sa poche et l'enfila il se rapprocha rapidement du spectre qui surprise par son agilité ne prit pas la peine de se protéger, elle se prit donc le coup de Furoichi en pleine tête, un filet de sang s'échappa de sa tempe, coula le long de sa joue pour finir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle passa un goût de langue dessus en respirant un grand coup pour faire passer son tournis.

- Tu viens de faire une connerie gamin

- Ouais j'aurai du taper plus fort la vieille ramène toi

- La vieille sourit elle, alors là t'est mort

Elle lança son poing avec force mais le coup à la tête la déstabilisé encore et elle rata sa cible de peu, le blanc en profita pour lui mettre un coup dans le ventre, elle fit comme si elle allait tomber mais se rattrapa au bras cassé du garçon qui sous la pression se retrouva à genoux en hurlant à la mort, elle tenait toujours son bras quand Néné s'approcha par derrière avec l'intention de l'étrangler mais la spectre l'avait entendu et lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes, en tombant à terre la jeune fille cracha un flot de sang et la respiration sifflante qui s'en suivit permit d'établir un diagnostic, le coup de pied lui avait brisé deux côtes et une avait transpercer un poumon, allongé sur le dos la jeune fille tenté de se calmer pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie, constatant que cette victime là ne l'embêterait plus, elle se tourna vers Furoichi dont elle tenait encore le bras cassé.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille espèce de morveux

Le garçon la regarda avec haine montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur, la douleur l'avait fait transpirer, une goutte coula de son front jusqu'à son menton. La spectre suivit la goutte des yeux puis lorsqu'elle tomba, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête de sa proie qui hurla une nouvelle fois,il cracha du sang et une dent, de plus le coup l'avait fait tomber vers l'arrière et la spectre l'avait ramené à elle en appuyant à nouveau sur sa fracture ouverte. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, il respira de plus en plus fort pour essayer d'oxygéner son cerveau. La Dame brune l'observa longuement cherchant quel autres os elle allait lui casser ou du moins dans quelle ordre car elle avait décider de lui briser tout les os. Elle s'apprêtait à lui briser le nez lorsqu'elle reçut un coup dans le dos. Néné debout essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas flancher, la respiration saccadé un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Furoichi donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du spectre, autant en profiter tant qu'elle était à terre. D'un seul coup Pica prit de l'élan et en un saut elle fut sur ses jambes, elle rendit son coup à Furoichi, Néné lui envoya un coup de poing que la spectre para avant de la faire tomber, elle lui attrapa la jambe et d'un coup de coude lui brisa le tibia. Les pleurs de la jeune fille envahirent la salle, elle suffoquait les pleurs l'empêchait de respirer ce qui n'arrangeait rien avec son poumon transpercer.

- Calme toi lui cria Furoichi, tu empire les choses

Mais elle continuait de pleurer sans faire attention à ce qu'on lui disait, la panique envahit son corps, elle fut pris de spasme l'oxygène commençant à lui manquer, elle luttait désespérément dans le but de récupérer ne serait ce qu'une inspiration sans qu'elle comprenne comment un souffle salvateur s'engouffra dans son poumon encore valide lui permettant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Furoichi se faire envoyer valser par la spectre folle de rage.

- Tu te crois ou gamin cracha t'elle je me casse pas le cul à vous infligez une morte lente et douloureuse pour que tu sauve ta copine

- Vas te faire foutre hurla t'il

Néné avait compris, Furoichi lui avait fait du bouche à bouche pour qu'elle puisse réguler son souffle et ainsi reprendre ses esprits, il était inconscient dans l'état ou il était, mettre la Dame brune en colère était plus que suicidaire. D'ailleurs il avait usé ses dernières forces pour se trainer jusqu'à elle, il était allongé sur le dos tentant lui aussi de rester éveillé, la spectre lui donna des coups pieds sans interruption en le traitant de tout les noms.

- Je déteste les sales gosses dans ton genre, je vais réduire tes organes en bouillie jusqu'à ce que tu craches toutes tes tripes et que tu te noies dans ton propre sang.

- Arrêtez murmura Néné arrêtez

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler correctement, a bout de forces et même si ses paroles avait atteint Pica, celle ci ne se serait pas arrêtez pour autant, elle était bien décider à les faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et toutes les supplication du monde n'y aurait rien fait. La jeune fille pensa à ses amis entrain de se battre et se refusa d'abandonner même si bouger devait la tuer,il fallait qu'elle arrête la folle furieuse qui tabassait son ami, elle réussit à atteindre la chaine qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, la lança en direction de l'ennemie, la chaine s'enroula autour de sa cheville, elle tira d'un coup sec faisant tomber l'assassin, qui se mordit la langue sous l'impact, la rage qui déformait son visage glaça d'effroi les deux jeunes qui se demandaient comment il pourrait se sortir de ce guêpier dans l'état ou il étaient.

- Ce coup ci je vous fume tout les deux dit la spectre en jetant Furoichi sur Néné

Elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher une arme qui se trouvait sur une table un peu plus loin lorsqu'elle ce retourna Furoichi était debout et souriait en serrant les poings.

- Tu t'est relevé bien tu vas morfler deux fois plus

Il ouvrit un de ses poings, une goupille y était visible, en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait la spectre eut un sursaut et regarda à ses pieds, une grenade explosa mais au lieu de faire sauter la salle comme elle aurait du le faire, elle libéra une substance pareil à du savon qui brula chaque centimètres carrés de la peau du spectre qui avait été touché, elle lâcha l'arme qu'elle avait pris, une seconde auparavant tombant sous la douleur se roulant par terre pour essayer d'arrêter la brulure qui la dévorait de se propager mais tout ses efforts furent vain, ses jambes se décomposèrent sous les yeux horrifiés des deux adolescents qui ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour le monstre qui souffrait devant eux. Les cris se turent, la douleur avait fait s'évanouir la Dame brune.

- Qu'est ce que c'était demanda Néné

- Une grenade de Napalm répondit le garçon en tombant

- Tu nous as sauvés pleura la rousse

- Attends encore un peu on est pas sortis d'ici et je te le dit tout de suite dans mon état et avec ta jambe cassé pour l'instant on va aller nulle part

- Je suis sure que les autres viendront nous chercher des qu'ils en auront fini avec leurs adversaires

- Ouais confirma t'il j'espère qu'ils sont meilleur en point que nous parce que la on à l'air con

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant, malgré la situation et l'ampleur des dégâts ils avaient remplis leurs parts du contrat mais surtout ils étaient en vie. Furoichi prit Néné dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, elle sourit, alors qu'elle allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit, ils furent effrayés car ils n'était pas d'attaque à subir un deuxième combat mais lorsque l'invité surprise se rapprocha et leur sourit, ils furent étonnés et tout ce que Néné réussit à dire fut

- Vous ?

Oga, Baby Beel et Kanzaki se dirigèrent vers le dernier étage et vers le dénouement de leur vengeance, une fois devant la porte Kanzaki mit sa main sur la poignée et fit un regard entendu à son coéquipier qui approuva,, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, Oga s'y engouffra pistolet tendu et le pointa dans toutes les directions en cherchant l'ennemi, Kanzaki entra à sa suite il furent stupéfait de ce qu'ils virent. Une grande salle à l'allure médiévale se trouvait devant eux, deux armure de chevaliers étaient postés au fond des armoires vitrés regorgeant d'armes à feux de toutes les époques faisait le tour de la salle, on aurait pu se croire dans un musée. Il y avait également plusieurs tables jonchés de documents et plusieurs sculpture de bois, Oga toujours obnubilé par ce décor des plus étranges ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivé, en effet Kanzaki l'avait poussé derrière une table qu'il venait de renverser tandis que deux balles vinrent se loger dans le mur. Oga regarda son ami puis les trous dans le murs, il fit cela plusieurs fois les yeux exorbités

- Comment est ce que ta su ?

- Le faucon est dans son nid répondit son ami

- Quoi ?

- Les jumeaux irlandais que t'as vu tout à l'heure sont des snipers d'élites, ils sont toujours planqués en hauteur, quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne j'ai penser à eux, heureusement j'ai choisi le bon côté si il aurait été planqué du côté droit on été mort

- Ouais ben merci vieux

Ils reprirent leurs souffle et cherchèrent comment ils allaient faire pour attaquer un ennemi qui était planqué dans l'ombre, certes ils était caché en haut à gauche mais la grandeur de la pièce lui laissait suffisamment de manœuvre pour bouger et les piéger, ils furent sortis de leur réflexion par leur ennemi qui entama la conversation.

- Jeunes gens laissez moi vous féliciter dit il en remplaçant les balles manquantes dans son barillet, depuis que cette organisation à été crée jamais personne n'avait réussi à nous trouver et à nous mettre dans une situation aussi compromettante

- Ouais râla Oga en plus de ça nos potes vont marravez vos connards de serviteurs et nous on va s'occuper de vous après ça l'organisation n'existeras plus

Le Duc se mit à rire bruyamment, ce qui agaça les deux garçons.

- Vos amis ont donné du fil à retordre à mes compagnons mais ils ont tous payés leurs arrogance au prix forts

- Quoi ? Cria Kanzaki n'importa quoi comment pourriez vous le savoir ?

- Regardez donc attentivement sur le bureau à votre droite

Les garçons s'exécutèrent prudemment afin de ne pas recevoir une balle dans la tête. Sur le bureau en question il y avait trois moniteurs avec en gros plan les salles ou se cachaient les autres spectres. A chaque nouvel écran les deux amis sentirent leur cœur se serrer d'avantage et les larmes montaient. Sur le premier écran on voyait une jungle bordélique et quatre corps inertes, le spectre s'était vidé de son sang, et a quelques pas Tojo quatre pics dans le cœur, Yuka deux trous dans le cou et Chiaki avec une aiguille dans le cou, tout les trois livides on ne voyait même pas leurs corps bougeait, respirait il ? Sur l'écran d'a côté on pouvait voir Shiroyama une lame dans la poitrine, Natsume couvert de sang inconscient juste à côte de lui Aoi, elle aussi bien amoché couverte d'hémoglobine, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus vivant que leurs autres amis, a la vue de sa petite amie, Oga serra les poings les larmes lui montèrent il les retint tant bien que mal, il ne fallait pas être faible se n'était pas le moment mais à la vu de son meilleur ami agonisant sur l'écran d'à côté il se mordit la main pour ne pas perdre la tête, sans compter Néné qui était tellement amoché qu'elle en était méconnaissable. Kanzaki lui aussi se sentait mal et voulut tout détruire dans la pièce pour passer ses nerfs, de plus il se sentait coupable, c'est lui qui les avait embarqués dans cette histoire, il se mit une claque pour reprendre ses esprits et serra l'épaule de son ami pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Oga le regarda un peu perdu.

- Je suis sure qu'ils ne sont pas morts dit Kanzaki

- Comment...

- Je le sais c'est tout, ça fait des années qu'on traine ensemble on à survécu aux racailles aux six chevaliers à des démons, ils peuvent pas mourir face à des hommes c'est impossible

- Ouais t'as raison confirma Oga en essuyant ses yeux

- Vous êtes bien naïfs dites moi ajouta le spectre, c'est pathétique enfin vous allez bientôt les rejoindre alors

Il tira une salve, les jeunes s'abaissèrent un peu, ils sortirent les armes qu'ils avaient amenés et tirèrent à l'aveuglette par dessus la table sans grand succès. Un silence se fit puis le Duc tira une balle. Oga cria de douleur et Kanzaki regarda son ami, son épaule saignait

- Mais comment c'est possible

- J'en sais rien dit il en s'attrapant l'épaule sous les pleurs de Baby Beel

- Je vous présente une balle perforante également appelé Doom Doom ce petit bijou transperce tout et n'importe quoi,

Kanzaki vit que la ou il y avait les armures, sous l'arcade il y avait un creux qui les mettrait à l'abri de n'importe quelle balle. Il explique le plan à Oga qui acquiesça.

- Tu t'en sens capable demanda Kanzaki

- Oui c'est partit

Il activa sa Beelzemark, celle ci grandit jusqu'à s'étendre sur tout le bras de son propriétaire et sur sa tête, un halo rouge l'entoura et il se leva. Le Duc se demanda ce que faisait cet idiot et décida de s'en débarrassé au plus vite, il tira mais le jeune n'avait rien, il recommença et se demanda ce qu'il se passait, il ne ratait jamais sa cible et il était clair que Oga n'avait pas bouger. Il remarqua alors le tatouage du jeune et le bébé qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

- Oh je vois un démon et son contractant ça faisait longtemps

Il se laissa tomber de sa cachette, Oga se rua sur lui et pendant plusieurs minutes il essaya d'assener un coup au vieil homme qui malgré son âge se mouvait avec facilité et esquiver, Celui ci tira dans une des vitrines, et toujours en esquivant les coups il attrapa une arme, elle semblait en argent et des gravures y étaient inscrites en latin, il visa la tête d'Oga et tira, en même temps que Kanzaki qui avait senti le coup fourré, mais cela ne fit que dévier le tir d'un millimètre et un flot de sang jaillit de la blessure infligé. Le Duc avait reçu une balle dans l'avant bras, mais il ne semblait s'en formalisé,Oga s'effondra, Diamante s'approcha prêt à l'achever mais Kanzaki tira à nouveau, le spectre évita, se retourna et tira, il se cacha derrière la table qui servait de cachette aux garçons quelques minutes plus tôt. Kanzaki avait reçu une balle dans la jambe tombant sous la douleur, il rampa jusqu'à l'arcade qu'il avait prévu comme cachette un peu plus tôt. Il s'adossa au mur et regarda sa plaie, la balle était ressortie laissant quantité de sang s'échappait. Il déchira le bas de son pantalon et s'improvisa un garrot, il s'avait bien qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, le tissu se tachant déjà de rouge.

- Je dois admettre dit l'assassin que vous m'avez surpris réussir un pareil coup, sans compter ce démon et son contractant

- Ce n'est pas son contractant répondit Kanzaki c'est son père

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter la vie de ses amis mais il essayait de gagner du temps, il réfléchissait à comment sortir de là en espérant que Oga était toujours en vie. Il savait que aucun de ses amis ne viendrait puisque ils étaient tous inconscient du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son être. Il vida son chargeur en direction de la table mais ne toucha pas son ennemi, il vit de l'autre côté de l'arcade des armes entreposés mais pour les atteindre il fallait qu'il soit à découvert, il se demandait si il aurait le temps d'y arriver ou si l'autre enfoiré lui aurait loger une balle dans la tête avant. Il se mit debout en s'appuyant contre le mur il respira un grand coup, se balança comme pour se donner un rythme et s'élança, aussitôt il se prit une balle dans l'épaule et atterrit sur une des armures. Le bruit de sa chute fut amplifier par les morceaux de fer tombant les uns après les autres. Il essaya de se remettre debout sans succès, le Duc posa un pied sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger tout en pointant une arme sur lui. Il affichait un regard neutre comme si il s'ennuyait, la situation ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

- Une chose m'intrigue demanda t'il pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi s'interrogea Kanzaki dont la douleur ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? J'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas de raison

- L'amour

- L'amour ? Répéta t'il

- Ouais ducon l'amour qu'on à pour notre pote

Cette simple réponse de la part de Kanzaki déstabilisa le spectre, il abaissa son arme et scruta le visage de sa victime pour y déceler une quelconque ironie mais l'assurance qu'on lisait dans ses yeux lui prouva qu'il était sérieux et que c'était réellement pour cela qu'il avait risqué sa vie tout comme les autres.

- Ma foi je n'aurai jamais penser à cela mais d'après de nombreuses personnes c'est une bonne raison de mourir alors rassure toi tu ne mourra pas pour rien

Il pointa à nouveau son arme prêt à tirer, la déflagration retentit mais Kanzaki ne sentit rien, le spectre avait lâché son arme et deux personnes s'étaient jetés dessus le rouant de coups. Le jeune fut étonné et ne comprit pas bien la situation. Quand les deux hommes se relevèrent et attachèrent le spectre sonné à une chaise il les reconnut.

- James s'étonna t'il

- On dirait bien que l'estropié peut encore être utile rigola celui ci

- Et vous vous êtes John Scott, vous avez pris nos dépositions

Maintenant qu'il les voyait l'un à côté de l'autre il n'hésita pas un instant sur leur lien de parenté. James faisait un garrot à Kanzaki, et lui expliqua la situation.

_Une heure auparavant_

_James marchait dans le centre ville en se demandant si il ne pouvait pas être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre au groupe de racailles, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer, c'était le bipeur qu'il avait donné à Kanzaki qui avait été mis en fonctionnement, il rentra chez lui et prit sa moto. Une fois devant le manoir, il chercha dans son répertoire et lança un appel._

_- Allo ?_

_- Salut John_

_- James ? Mais nom de Dieu t'est ou ? _

_- Entre la vie et la mort comme d'habitude plaisanta le plus jeune, je voulais juste t'entendre une dernière fois, aujourd'hui le but de ma vie va s'achever même si je meurs je sais qu'il sera atteint. Je suis désolé de t'avoir éviter toute ces années et d'avoir été un poids on se reverra peut être dans une autre vie._

_- James attends..._

_Mais il coupa son téléphone sans laisser le temps à son frère de lui répondre, il entra dans la cour du manoir ou deux femmes étaient entrain d'embêter quatre hommes, en le voyant arriver ils se méfièrent et l'empêchèrent de passer._

_- Je suis un ami de Kanzaki se plaignit il_

_- Je te crois vieux dit Connor mais ils nous ont dit que c'était leur combat_

_Pendant un quart d'heure chacun défendit son point de vue jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un autre homme, en le voyant James blanchit et se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux prendre la fuite, celui ci le prit dans ses bras._

_- Oh nom de Dieu ce que t'as grandit_

_- John mais qu'est ce que tu fais la_

_- J'ai fait tracer ton appel et j'ai pas respecter les limitations_

_- Pour un flic ça la fout mal ajouta Grell, au fait qu'est ce tu fout la ?_

_- Vous vous connaissez s'étonna James_

_- Malheureusement oui, je les rencarde sur pas mal de choses et ils m'aident sur certaines affaires_

_Finalement les frères les laissèrent passés, ils décidèrent de passer dans toutes les salles pour distribuer les soins d'urgences, ils avaient déjà appelés des ambulances, arrivés chez Corazon, ils constatèrent qu'elle était morte et injectèrent des anti poisons aux jeunes. Ils se dirigèrent chez Trebol, constatant qu'il était en vie, James attrapa une arme qui trainait prêt de l'entrer et tira une balle dans la tête du spectre, il firent des garrot pour éviter les hémorragies et se partirent dans la troisième pièce ou ils réitéraient leurs actions. Quand James vit que Pica était encore en vie il tendit l'arme à son frère qui se fit une joie de lui loger une balle dans le crâne. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvaient chez le dernier spectre._

- Je vois dit Kanzaki mais c'est bizarre je n'ai pas déclenché le bipeur

- T'as peut être pas fait exprès répondit le garçon

Il se demanda comment cela été possible lorsqu'il vit appuyé sur le mur Himekawa qui souriait. C'est impossible se dit il les hallucinations ne peuvent pas vous venir en aide. Il stoppa sa reflection car des sirènes se firent entendre.

- Merde dit James, faut en finir avec lui et vite

- C'est pas à toi de t'en occuper on à déjà venger Anna, celui la il est pour Kanzaki

Celui ci les regarda encore un peu troublé par la tournure que prenait les évènements, il fixa l'arme puis le spectre qui reprenait conscience comprenant enfin de quoi parlait les deux frères. Il se redressa comme il put et se mit face au spectre qui souriait.

- On dirait que tu avais un cinquième as dans ta manche

- Même moi je l'ignorais mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre

Il attrapa l'arme que lui tendait John et la pointa sur le spectre qui gardait son sourire.

- Tu sais ça ne te rendra pas ton ami

- Je sais mais ça m'est égal, parce que je ne l'ai pas perdu

- Quoi ? S'étonna le Duc

- Il est en vie continua Kanzaki

- C'est impossible, impossible s'énerva le spectre je ne rate jamais ma cible, je lui ai transpercer le cœur avec une balle perforante

- Il est bel et bien vivant confirma John je l'ai vu moi même

Cet aveu était bien plus horrible que la mort pour l'assassin, la colère qu'on lisait sur son visage était jouissif pour les trois hommes qui le regardait. Kanzaki colla l'arme sur le front du spectre qui comprit qu'il ne bluffait pas. Himekawa se plaça à côté de lui et lui mis la main sur l'épaule comme pour le soutenir et lui permettre de ne pas flanché. Il appuya sur la gâchette éparpillant le cerveau de l'homme sur le mur de derrière. Il sourit s'était enfin terminé, désormais les racailles n'étaient plus en danger, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre le cour de leur vies normalement.

Il regarda ses deux sauveurs qui lui sourirent en retour, puis se tourna vers son ami qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, mais l'excitation retombée sa vision se fit trouble et il s'évanouit, l'épuisement du combat et du sang perdu se rappelant à lui, il se sentit délivré d'un poids tout en sombrant dans le néant.


	9. Chapter 08

Et si c'était vrai

L'obscurité, un bip sonore, une sensation de flottement lorsque l'on sort du sommeil, c'est ce qui entourait Kanzaki, il était en phase de réveil mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait bien comme cela, le stress des derniers jours s'était totalement dissipé, son esprit était totalement libéré de toute pensée négatif, alors la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se réveiller. Il entendit qu'on s'affairer autour de lui, il sentit qu'on lui prenait le pouls, la température. Une infirmière dit

- Quand même vous vous rendez compte autant de jeunes aussi proche de la mort c'est malheureux

- Ne m'en parlez pas quand je les ai vu arrivés j'ai failli faire une attaque, heureusement ils sont en vie.

En entendant cela Kanzaki sourit, il le savait, il était sur et certain qu'aucun de ses amis ne se laisserait tuer facilement, il laissa Morphée l'enlaçait de ses doux bras afin de lui permettre de replonger dans un sommeil salvateur. Une heure après, on le secouait pour le réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment pour tomber sur Grell qui lui souriait, pris de panique il lui envoya l'oreiller dans la tête

- Nom de Dieu abruti quand on à une tronche de psychopathe comme la tienne on la colle pas près du visage des gens

- Oh ça va râla l'espion

Kanzaki se redressa et s'assit convenablement, en face de lui était assis les deux paires de jumeaux au services de son père. Il lui souriait

- Y'a trop de frères dans cette pièce manquerait plus que John et James se ramènent

- Y'a pas de risques lui annonça Connor

- Ils ont revendiqués la mort des spectres et se sont barrés, aucun de vous ne sera poursuivis ajouta Sebastian

- Vraiment s'étonna Kanzaki je peut même pas les remercier

- Ils t'ont laissé ça dit Murphy en lui tendant une lettre

_Salut Kanzaki,_

_Mon frère et moi on tenait à te remercier toi et tes amis, de nous avoir permis d'en finir avec l'histoire qui nous empêchait d'avancer, maintenant que c'est fait, on à décidé de rattraper le temps perdu. On va se trouver un petit coin et tout reprendre à zéro, comme on avait pas trop les moyens de te récompenser on à simplement trafiquer les vidéos de surveillance pour que tout ce qu'on puisse voir c'est John et moi tiré une balle dans la tête de chacun de ses salopards, de ce fait on ne vous reprocheras rien, j'espère que ça suffira à payer notre dette._

_J'aurai aimé qu'on se revoit mais cela n'arrivera pas alors je vous souhaite à tous un bon rétablissement et vivez à fond._

_John et James Scott_

Kanzaki sourit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, il remercia intérieurement les deux garçons qui étaient maintenant en fuite, à aucun moment de leur enquête il n'avait pensé au fait que tuer les spectres leurs auraient valu un aller simple en taule car même si ses types étaient des salauds de première, des tueurs de premier ordre, un meurtre reste un meurtre.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là au fait demanda Kanzaki

- On surveille chacun une chambre avec tes potes à l'intérieur mais la les infirmières nous on virés pour les soins répondit Grell

- Mais y'a aucune raisons qu'on soit surveiller s'inquiéta Kanzaki

Les frères se regardèrent avec appréhension, Kanzaki commença à s'inquiéter, aucun des quatre assassins ne pouvait avoir survécu.

- Et bien même si les tueurs sont morts n'oublions pas qu'ils n'étaient pas les instigateurs de cette affaire justifia Sebastian

- Le père de Hime ?

- Oui il est introuvable, on pense qu'il à su que Tatsuya n'est pas mort et qu'il compte remédier au problème, ton père surveille ton ami.

- Au fait ajouta Connor t'as été le voir

- Non j'attends qu'il se réveille

De nouveau les frangins se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu qui crispa le rouquin, il serra les poings.

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il

- Mais rien dit Murphy

- Je déteste quand vous faites ça, comme si vous pouviez savoir ce que je ressens ou à quoi je pense

- C'est le cas renchérit Grell

Alors que Kanzaki allait répliquer une infirmière entra et informa les jumeaux que les soins étaient terminés et qu'il pouvait retourner surveiller les adolescents, ils sortirent en saluant le rouquin. Celui ci se rallongea observa le plafond, se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, il s'assit et posa les jambes à terre, celle qui avait reçu une balle l'élança mais rien de bien méchant. Il se mit debout s'appuya sur sa perfusion et sortit dans le couloir. Il allait se diriger vers la chambre de Himekawa puis au milieu fit demi tour, refit trois pas vers lui et repartit. Il se décida finalement à aller voir ses autres amis. Yuka, Chiaki et Tojo surveillé par Grell étaient plongé dans un coma artificiel le temps que le poison ait définitivement quitter leur corps, puis il alla dans la chambre suivante ou se reposait Shiroyama, Aoi et Natsume, les deux premiers dormaient et le dernier bien qu'un peu dans le coltar essayait de rester éveillé.

- Oh Kanzaki dit Natsume en bavant un peu, t'as vu je me suis fait un ami

- Euh ah bon

Il se tourna vers Connor qui lui fit signe d'acquiescer pendant que son ami semblait caresser un animal imaginaire se trouvant sur son lit.

- Il s'appelle caramel

- Hmm intéressant et c'est quoi comme espèce

- Ba ça se voit pas c'est un bébé licorne

- Ok d'accord répondit Kanzaki en s'approchant de son ami

Il augmenta la dose de morphine à la perfusion et Natsume s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il continua son chemin, Furoichi dormait et Néné était elle aussi sous coma artificiel, les deux étaient surveillé par Sebastian. Devant la dernière porte, il eut un mouvement d'appréhension, Oga avait été touché à la tête, il ne s'en était sortit que par miracle, lorsqu'il entra Murphy lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, Baby Beel dormait dans ses bras. Il s'approcha du lit Oga dormait un bandage autour de la tête.

- Le médecin est confiant lui assura l'espion

- Comment ça ?

- On a discuté longuement, la balle à effleuré le cerveau d'ou son inconscience mais il n'aura pas de séquelles

Il s'assit sur le lit et remercia Oga bien que celui ci ne devait pas l'entendre. Puis après avoir caresser les cheveux du bébé il sortit. Il voulut aller voir le docteur Bright pour le remercier c'est alors qu'il vit le père de Himekawa, il se tourna pour cacher son visage et eut juste le temps de le voir rentrer dans le bureau du docteur. Il se rapprocha pour écouter ce qui se tramait.

- Monsieur Himekawa, quelle surprise dit le médecin

- J'ai appris pour mon fils j'aimerais le voir

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, il est encore faible et...

- Cessez vos simagrée je sais pertinemment que plusieurs de ses amis sont venus le voir, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis la je veux que vous le débranchiez

- Comment mais enfin c'est impossible, on ne peut pas ce serait un meurtre

Kanzaki se doutait que le docteur ferait tout son possible pour empêcher la mort de Himekawa mais il savait aussi que Chihiro ou Peter suivant son humeur se battrait jusqu'au bout pour faire en sorte que Tatsuya ne sorte pas de son coma. Le problème c'est qu'il avait les moyens beaucoup de moyens, il finirait par obtenir gain de cause. Il se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put en raison de sa jambe en direction de la chambre de son ami, il laissa toute ses appréhensions de côté. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Hajime mais qu'est ce qui te prends

- Papa j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, le père de Hime est là il veut faire débrancher son fils, faut faire quelque chose

- Très bien je vais essayer de l'empêcher d'agir reste là et surveille le

Quand son père sortit il se tourna vers son ami, son cœur bondit contre sa poitrine, il semblait paisible, alors qu'il restait paralysé par cette vision, son ami apparut, lui sourit, il était encore plus troublé deux Himekawa ça faisait beaucoup pour lui. L'apparition regarda son corps en souriant faiblement.

- Tu devrais peut être abandonné

- Comment ça ?

- Quoi que tu fasse il y aura toujours quelque chose pour nous séparer, et mon père fait partie des gens qui n'abandonne pas

- Ne dis pas de bêtises je n'abandonne jamais non plus.

Il débrancha sa perfusion pour être libre de ses mouvements, puis il enleva les perfusions de Himekawa et les sécurités du lit, il le poussa en prenant appui sur sa jambe valide, il déambula dans le couloir, bien qu'il ménageait sa jambe blesser celle ci commençait à se rouvrir.

- Arrête dit Himekawa, tu vas te vider de ton sang

- On verra bien lui dit Kanzaki on peut pas savoir tant qu'on à pas essayer

Il poussa le lit il était presque arrivé à l'ascenseur quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait, Peter Himekawa le regardait avec son air hautain et malveillant, il était accompagné du médecin qui semblait déçu que le jeune garçon n'ai pas réussi à s'enfuir avec son ami.

- Hajime Kanzaki je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vienne une fois de plus contrecarrer mes plans

- Ne vous surestimez pas cracha Kanzaki j'emmerde le monde je vais pas faire exception pour vous

- Je sais que tu tiens à ton ami mais il est mort ouvre les yeux

- Il n'est pas mort

Il se tourna vers l'apparition de son ami qui lui souriait. Peter se tourna vers le médecin.

- Bon alors vous faites votre boulot maintenant ou je me fâche

- Je suis désolé monsieur Himekawa mais je ne peut pas, monsieur Kanzaki à reçu de nombreux traitement il peut être violent je ne me risquerai pas à l'approcher

- Au bon Dieu cria Peter, bande d'incapable je vous ferai radier de l'ordre vous pouvez en être sure, allez y

Quatre hommes qui attendaient dans le couloir, surgirent et s'apprêtaient à arrêter la racaille qui rester devant le lit de son ami prêt à en découdre, a un mètre de lui ils furent stoppés part les jumeaux qui les assommèrent chacun à leur manière avant de s'asseoir sur les corps endormis.

- Désolé pour ce remue ménage dit Connor mais on à estimé que ce n'était pas Fair Play

- Du coup on à égaliser le jeu ajouta Sebastian.

Le père de Tatsuya semblait à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, une veine palpitait sur son front, il était rouge de colère. Il semblait déterminé à venir en finir avec les deux garçons de ses propres mains mais le père de Kanzaki se plaça devant lui.

- Papa ?

- Fiston tu devrait t'asseoir tu perds du sang, je m'occupe de tout

- Vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier dans cette famille ou je me fais des idées s'énerva Peter

- Disons simplement que je viens de la part d'une vieille amie

- Une amie ? S'étonna Peter

- Anko ta femme au cas ou tu ne te rappellerais plus de qui il s'agit

Peter sembla écoeurer à l'entente du nom de sa défunte épouse, ce qui mit Mugen encore plus en colère. Celui ci s'avança et donna un coup dans la poitrine de l'homme d'affaires qui s'écroula, une seringue planté dans le cœur. Le Docteur Bright qui aurait du se jeter sur l'homme pour tenter de le sauver ne bougea pas considérant que la mort de cet homme serait bénéfique pour bon nombre de personnes. Kanzaki se tourna vers Himekawa qui commençait à disparaître.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Kanzaki

- Je crois bien que c'est la fin répondit son ami en regardant ses mains s'effacer petit à petit

- Docteur cria Kanzaki, y'a un problème

Le médecin se rua sur le corps de Himekawa, prit son pouls, tenta d'écouter son cœur battre. Il appela une des infirmières présente.

- Vite trouvez moi 20 milligrammes d'adrénaline on est entrain de le perdre

L'infirmière tendit une seringue au médecin qui la planta directement dans le cœur du patient devant un Kanzaki complètement figé d'effroi. Celui ci se pencha sur son ami en lui attrapant la main, il le regardait fixement en lui ordonnant de revenir, il vit alors l'apparition se faire aspirer par le corps un peu comme si l'âme rejoignait son port d'attache. Au bout de quelques secondes Himekawa inspira profondément en écarquillant les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui écraser la poitrine avec un éléphant. Il paniquait complètement désorienté, Kanzaki le rassura, quand il vit son meilleur ami aussi inquiet il se calma.

- Fais pas cette tête y'en à qui payerait des fortunes pour se réveiller à côté de moi

- Tu me la déjà faite celle là sourit Kanzaki soulagé de voir son ami comme ça

Le médecin le poussa et lui indiqua qu'ils allaient le ramener dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposer et que le rouquin pourrait le voir autant de temps qu'il le voudrait dès son réveil. Il allait protester mais son père venait de le piquer avec une seringue, Kanzaki s'écroula, Mugen le rattrapa.

- Sérieux papa faut pas que ça devienne une habitude

- Heu docteur excusez moi vous pourriez aussi prendre mon fils il à également besoin de repos

- A condition que vous me rendiez les seringues que vous avez dérobés

- Ouais et faudrait aussi enlever corps du connard ça fait tache ajouta Connor

Il fut convenu que le chef de la mafia ainsi que ses turbulents gardes du corps amènerait le cadavre ainsi que les sbires de celui ci à la police pour conclure totalement l'enquête pendant que le docteur amener Kanzaki en salle de repos. Lorsque celui ci se réveilla il vit que tout ses amis étaient dans sa chambre.

- Ça y est il se réveille dit Natsume

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la allez vous recouchez

- On est pas cons dit Furoichi on à amenez nos lits

Il put en effet constater que de nombreux lits avaient été placé en bordel dans la chambre, d'ailleurs Oga, Aoi, Néné et Furoichi étaient restés dans les leurs, leurs états ne leur permettant pas de bouger facilement.

- Comment vous vous sentez demanda Kanzaki

- J'ai mal au crâne dit Oga

Ce qui fit rire les autres, puis le rouquin se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Himekawa et que celui ci assit le regardait en souriant.

- Et toi mon vieux comment ça va ?

- Disons que comparez à vous j'ai pas trop le droit de me plaindre mais sachez que je vous suit très reconnaissant et je vous dit merci du fond du cœur

- De rien répondirent les racailles

Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps racontant les détails de leurs enquêtes, rigolant à certains moments, ne préférant pas parler de certaines choses, chacun y mettait son grain de sel pour que l'histoire soit la plus complète possible, seul Kanzaki ne parla pas regardant juste son ami écoutait les autres souriant. Ils furent interrompu par le médecin qui poussa la gueulante du siècle

- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu non mais vous vous croyez ou c'est pas un dortoir ici mais un hôpital retournez immédiatement dans vos chambre ou je vous y renvoie à coup de pied au cul

- Hey Doc moins fort j'ai mal au crâne supplia Oga

- Ouais puis c'est un hôpital on à pas le droit de crier renchérit Furoichi

Voyant que le docteur semblait à deux doigts de jouer à Jack l'éventreur avec leurs corps, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir sans demander leur reste. Une fois tout le petit monde sortit le médecin soupira puis vérifia l'épaule et la jambe de Kanzaki.

-On va vous gardez encore trois jours pour être sure de laisser passer tout risque d'infection mais vous aurez un traitement à prendre pendant quelques temps et j'espère que vous veillerez à ce que vos camarades prennent leurs médicaments aussi

- Vous inquiétez pas j'y veillerai.

- Quand à vous dit il en se tournant vers Himekawa, votre corps s'est fragilisé d'un coup, vous ne pourrez pas marcher normalement il faudra réapprendre petit à petit

- Très bien répondit le blanc je me ménagerai

Le médecin sortit en leur demandant de ne pas faire les abrutis. Kanzaki se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras, il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais il se rendit compte qu'a chaque fois qu'il avait vu son ami ce n'était pas vraiment lui sans compter qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le message que Himekawa lui avait laisser sur son téléphone.

- Me fait plus jamais ça

- Y'a pas de risques, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que je t'ai manqué

- Pas vraiment rigola Kanzaki

- A ba merci ça fait plaisir

- Nan t'as pas comprit tu étais toujours avec moi tu ne m'as pas quitter de la semaine, j'avais en quelques sortes des hallucinations ou je te voyais

- Vraiment sourit Himekawa

- Ouais d'ailleurs le truc que t'as dit en te réveillant tu me l'avais déjà dit sous ta forme fantomatique

Himekawa sembla réfléchir puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai pas aussi fait promettre d'abandonner au moindre blessé

- Oui s'étonna Kanzaki

Himekawa lui donna un grand coup sur la tête.

- Aieuh mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que t'as mentit ils sont tous à moitié mort

- Hey ! Mais c'est pas ma faute on étaient séparés je pouvais pas savoir, comment tu peut te rappeler de ça

- Je sais pas j'ai conscience que je n'étais pas vraiment là mais j'ai des souvenirs de cette semaine

- Etrange

- Mouais au fait j'ai cru comprendre que c'est les frères Risky qui ont veiller sur moi pendant mon coma c'est vrai s'inquiéta le blanc

- T'en fais pas rigola le rouquin Sebastian à bien surveiller Grell et il ne l'a pas laisser seul avec toi

Himekawa soupira de soulagement, il connaissait bien les employés de Mugen et il savait que Grell avait les mains baladeuses. Devant sa tête Kanzaki rigola et fut suivi dans son fou rire par son ami.

- Au fait dit celui ci si je me rappelle bien t'as lu le message que je ne t'ai pas envoyé

- En effet, mais on est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant si tu veux pas

Himekawa détourna le regard, il se sentait un peu perdu tout s'enchainait si vite il voulait en parler mais les mots ne sortaient et il avait peur que les sentiments de Kanzaki n'est était influencé par son état de santé. Voyant la gêne du blanc, Kanzaki se décida à dénouer la situation.

- Tu sais je mentirais si je te disais que je m'en doutais pas un petit peu, c'est vrai on à toujours eu une relation un peu ambiguë, mais j'ai jamais cherché à aller plus loin, t'est bien placer pour savoir qu'aimer c'est la chose qui me fait le plus peur. Alors quand j'ai lu ton message j'ai eu la trouille et je...

Il avait dit tout cela sans regarder son ami, il triturait les draps cherchant les meilleurs mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas Himekawa le prit dans ses bras

- C'est pas grave tu sais c'est normal d'avoir peur c'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange comme situation

- Ouais répondit Kanzaki après c'est toi qui décide est ce que t'arriverais à me supporter

- Tu sais je dors quasiment tout les jours chez toi en gros on vit déjà ensemble

Kanzaki rigola, c'était vrai, il caressa la joue de son ami qui posa sa main dessus comme pour lui témoigner ses sentiments, le rouquin l'amena à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se laissa tomber sur son ami, lui demandant l'accès à sa langue.

- J'ai oublié de vous... commença le docteur Bright en entrant

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent, le médecin soupira et se dit qu'il allait démissionner très prochainement.

- Mais c'est pas vrai les sermonna t'il je vous ai dit du repos je reviens dix minutes après et qu'est ce que je vois

- Non mais ça va répondit Kanzaki, j'allais pas lui sauter dessus non plus enfin pas tout de suite

Himekawa se mit la main sur le visage pour cacher de légères rougeurs tandis que le docteur se demanda si ces jeunes étaient normaux.

- Je vous préviens si vous ne calmez pas vos ardeurs je vous mets dans deux chambres séparés

- C'est pas sympa dit Himekawa

- Je m'en fiche vous avez trois jours à attendre ça va pas vous tuez

Les deux jeunes râlèrent et le médecin s'en alla en priant le ciel qu'il ne rouvre pas leur plaie parce qu'il commençait un peu à en avoir marre du groupe de sauvages. Les trois jours furent très long à passer et quand le jour J fut enfin arrivé, les jeunes furent très heureux. En attendant qu'ils aient complètement récupérés, Kanzaki avait proposé que le groupe viennent habité chez lui, les chambres étant déjà prêtes. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans le salon, Himekawa s'étonna

- Bordel mais je pars une semaine je reviens y'a des couple de partout c'est quoi ce bordel, vous avec le feu au cul ou quoi

- Tu peut parler lança Oga

- A oui c'est vrai répondit le blanc

- D'ailleurs continua Oga vous me devez vous du fric

Les autres ralèrent et donnèrent à Oga ce qu'il lui devait, devant la mine surprise de Kanzaki et de Himekawa celui expliqua qu'il avait parié que suite à cette affaire, le rouquin se rendrait compte de ses sentiments pour son ami. Le groupe explosa de rire puis Kanzaki se tourna vers Shiroyama et Chiaki.

- Bon ben y'a plus que vous deux à caser

- Ben c'est à dire que...bredouilla le garçon

- Putain vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui annonça fièrement Chiaki

- Bon ben ça s'est fait dit Kanzaki au moins tout le monde est content.

Le groupe resta un mois chez le rouquin, tout les matins, midis et soirs il y avait distribution de médicaments et durant la journée les valides aidaient les autres à se requinquer tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand Himekawa se sentit mieux il demanda à aller au cimetière, Kanzaki qui s'était totalement remis l'accompagna. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe qui était surplombé par la statue d'un ange.

- Ton père a vraiment bien choisi

- C'est vrai je lui ai dit qu'on irait le voir demain, tu pourras le remercier en personne

- Avec joie, au fait tu compte lui dire pour nous

- Trop tard Grell s'est fait une joie de lui annoncer

- Je vois rigola le blanc comment il l'a pris

- Il est très heureux peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs enfin on verra ça demain

Chacun déposa un bouquet sur la tombe de sa mère et ils repartirent main dans la main, une fois arrivé ils trouvèrent la maison anormalement calme. Ils se regardèrent suspicieux.

- Soit ils sont pas là soit Baby Beel les à électrocutés

- J'espère que c'est la deuxième rigola Kanzaki

- Traite

Himekawa vit une lettre sur la table

- Qu'est ce que ça dit demanda Kanzaki

- Salut les gars, on s'est tous dit qu'il était temps que l'on rentre chez nous on va organiser une super fête pour vous remercier de l'hospitalité mais en attendant profitez en, maintenant que vous êtes seul...

- J'adore ses mecs rigola Kanzaki

Himekawa posa la lettre et passa ses mains autour du cou de Kanzaki.

- Alors tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Peut être sourit Kanzaki en passant ses mains dans le dos du blanc

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, et fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre qui ne demandait pas mieux, leurs langues s'enroulèrent s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet des plus langoureux, excitant leur sens, il s'arrêtèrent pour respirer. Kanzaki fit remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de son ami et les fit descendre en enlevant la chemise qui était sur son chemin, puis il embrassa nouveau Himekawa, celui ci défit la ceinture de Kanzaki et la passa autour de la taille du rouquin, l'amenant jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Celui ci sourit devant l'initiative de son futur amant, en haut du palier. Kanzaki le plaqua sur le mur, lui mordillant le cou descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule remontant jusqu'à son oreille, les soupirs de plaisir le rendait fou. Himekawa cherchait la poignée de la porte à tâtons, il réussit à l'enclencher et fit entrer Kanzaki il lui enleva son tee shirt avant de le jeter sur le lit et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui

Quelques mètres devant la maison, Murphy et Sebastian tapèrent en même temps la tête de leurs frères qui s'était planqués dans les buisson, jumelles sur les yeux

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez bandes de cons dit Murphy

- Mais rien répondit l'autre irlandais

- Grell franchement t'as pas honte donne mois ses jumelles

- NON hurla t'il encore un petit peu

- Mais j'y crois pas râla Murphy en attrapant lui aussi les jumelles de son frère

Chacun tira l'oreille de son frère pour le mettre debout et avec un coup de pied au cul bien synchronisé ils les remirent sur la route et se mirent derrière pour les surveiller.

- C'est bon quoi gémit Connor on vérifiait juste que leurs blessures ne se rouvrent pas

- Tout à fait acquiesça Grell

- Je vais vous en ouvrir une moi de blessure vous allez voir répondit Sebastian

- Enfin malgré tout je suis content que Kanzaki ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, il sera heureux j'en suis sure ajouta Murphy

- Ouais à condition que ses deux là leur foutent la paix

- Oh ça t'inquiète on va s'en charger répondit l'irlandais en faisant craquer ses doigts

Murphy avait raison, le pire était derrière eux désormais les garçons n'avaient qu'a se concentrer sur leur bonheur et sur le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, il était sure qu'ils auraient une longue et belle vie.


End file.
